


HDR1: It's Just a game...Mostly. (Haikyuu Danganronpa AU!)

by nsfwbear



Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwbear/pseuds/nsfwbear
Summary: Akaashi wakes up in a strange place in different clothing and no recollection of how he got there. Until then finding out he deliberately signed up For a killing game, along with 16 other teenagers....or did they..?NOTE: i had to redownload This because i had accidentally deleted it.I'm so sorry.I still remember all the kind words previous people have given me. i love you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Danganronpa Au! (HDR) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563559
Comments: 29
Kudos: 164





	1. Prologue.

_“...hello?”_

_“....”_

_“Hello??!”_

Akaashi tried to move his arms, but they were restrained behind him. He was blindfolded probably, and his feet were tied with some kind of cord. 

“Akaashi!!” 

“Eh? Bokuto-san? What’s going on?” 

“I dunno?! I can’t see?” 

Akaashi tried to shake his head and loosen the blind fold, which worked a little, but didn’t matter since it was almost pitch black in the room. 

“Bokuto-san, move forward.” Akaashi said, now being able to see Bokuto’s silhouette. 

“Huh? Okay..” Bokuto moved forward as much as he could. Thank god they were close enough, and Akaashi was able to use his mouth to remove Bokuto’s blindfold.

“Wuh? hUH? Akaashi?! Did you try to-” 

“No-! B-besides, Where are we?” 

Bokuto looked around, and tried to stand, but fell back onto his butt.

“Ouch! HELLO??!! THIS A PRANK?” Bokuto yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls. The room was larger than expected. 

“YA TRYNA MAKE ME AND AKAASHI KISS OR SOMETHIN?”

“T-That’s..” Akaashi looked around, it didn’t look like the clubroom, nor did it look much like a school.

“Bokuto-san? What were we doing last?” 

“Uh, i dunno? We were playing volleyball right?!” 

“ I guess, mm…” Akaashi moved his wrists, looking behind him. They were both on the floor, both tied to some kind of pipes behind them. Were they in a boiler room? Akaashi couldn’t smell anything, though, were they in...an attic? Basement? 

“Hello?! Someone?!” Akaashi called. After sitting, hearing his voice echo, some irritation coming from Bokuto. Akaashi then started to doubt this was a prank.

“W-what if we got kidnapped, Bokuto-san..”

“What?! No?!!” Bokuto shook his head frantically, trying to inch closer to Akaashi, nudging him with his foot.

“Akaashi is brave..Don’t be like that..” 

Akaashi tried to believe Bokuto, but he felt his arms starting to shake. Akaashi always had an irrational fear of getting kidnapped, but never thought it would actually happen. 

“Bokuto..Bokuto-san…?” Akaashi whispered.

“Yeah?” 

“....I’m...i’m scared.” 

“AWWWWW! AKAASHI!!!’ Bokuto tugged with all his might, and was able to pull one hand out of his bind.

“Oh! I got it!” Bokuto wiggled his fingers, Akaashi gasped.

“Untie the other one!” Akaashi starting tugging his own hands, and Bokuto was able to crawl over to Akaashi and untie him. After untying there feet too, they hugged for a long time.

“Don’t be scared, Akaashi! I’ll protect you!” 

“T-thanks, Bokuto-san.” 

They walked around, Touching the walls and looking for a light switch, akaashi feeling nothing but pipes and wires. 

_Pomf._

“...Eh?” 

Akaashi kicks something with his foot, _and it’s breathing._

“oH.. Omigod.” 

“whAT? What did you find, Akaashi?” Bokuto says from the other side of the room. Akaashi trembles and touches the person with his hands. 

“...O-Oikawa-san?” 

“HUH?” Bokuto runs over there, not before tripping on someone else. Not only did they find more people in the room with them, red sirens started going off and loud alarms start to scream, signalling a bunch of ceiling lights to turn on one by one, igniting the room with light and revealing 15 other tied people in the room with them…

_"argh...my head."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"What a terrible night of tequilas!"_

_"Where the hell are we?!"_

There voices filled the room, and they all looked at each other, Akaashi went from person to person untying them. explaining how Bokuto and him woke up the same way and how they were just as confused as they were. 

"What...am i wearing?" Kenma said, looking at his pants. Which only lead to Akaashi looking at his clothes too, 

realizing he was wearing different clothes too. Some kind of school uniform…

“Ultimate...academy?” he read the patch on his blazer. 

He looked at Bokuto, he was wearing a black tracksuit. 

“What the heck is this?” Bokuto looked around, then his eyes lit up. 

“Kuroo!!!” Bokuto ran over to him, and hugged him. Kuroo hugged him back but still looked around confused and worried too. All of them were wearing weird uniforms or clothes that they didn’t remember putting on earlier. 

“Bo? What the hell? Where are we?” Kuroo asked as Bokuto removes all his binds

“I dunno? Some weird cosplay convention? Haha! Look at your clothes!” Bokuto laughed as Kuroo looked down at his black leather jacket and weird red school uniform, it had weird patches and a metal chain was on his pants. 

"Aye, not bad though." Kuroo gestured to his boots, giving a little smirk. 

"Where even are we?" Yachi squeaked, holding onto the straps of her backpack. 

_"Upupupu! took you guys long enough to wake up!"_

a high pitched voice came from the intercoms, everyone looked up. 

_"Welcome! to the 54th annual killing game!"_

"...K-K-k...KILLING GAME??!" Asahi was able to say.

"54th?" Tsukishima said, pulling on the tie that he had on. 

_"Correct! Students ..please make your way out of the basement at once and into the main hall, please!"_

A garage door opened behind Hinata, which made him jump. 

"Eek!" 

"Did he say...students?" Shimizu said, which made everyone look at her.

"Yeah, That was weird. we all don't even go to the same school." 

Kenma took off his backpack, and rummaged through it.

"Guys..did y'all get some weird handbook thing with your names on it?" 

Kenma pulled out a small handbook, so everyone with a backpack took out there's, and people with pockets were able to find one. Akaashi's looked at his.

_"Ultimate Academy, Akaashi Keiji, Age: 17, DoB: 12/5, Student Code: XXXX Ultimate: Judicious."_

"Judicious? That's just level-headedness..?" Akaashi said, but everyone was confused too.

"hey, i got ultimate reliable senpai! That's sweet." Sugawara chirped happily, which made everyone feel a bit better.

"What did you get, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, who got Ultimate Motivator. (Which was kind of ...off?)

"Ultimate....eh? Ultimate Insensitive?!" 

"HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT, TSUKISHIMA!" Hinata laughed out loud, which then Tsukishima glared.

"I'd rather be a cold hearted skeez, rather than 'Ultimate Slacker'."

"I-IT'S NOT THAT BAD! But..I'm kind of jealous of Kageyama's...." Hinata whispered, who Kageyama, got Ultimate Volleyball Prodigy, was standing by him. He was painfully oblivious though, messing with the elastic on his kneepad. 

"Alright, Everyone! The person on the intercom told us to go to the main hall. let's just follow the signs and get there and maybe ask this person a few questions." Daichi, who got 'Ultimate Leader' gestured for everyone to follow him. Which they all obliged and followed him out the big garage door. 

Akaashi was in awe, it was a school? They were just in the basement, and he was pretty darn sure basements weren't supposed to look like saw-style torture chambers. He looked at everyones faces, either confused, in awe, or genuinely confused.

"Oikawa-san, do you remember anything before this?" Akaashi whispered, since Oikawa was closest to him. Oikawa huffed,

"Me and Iwa-chan were walking home from practice! The rest is fuzzy, but it's not like i'm mad! not only did they compliment me, but give me nice clothes? Yes please~" Oikawa was dawned in a Plastel Blue jacket and white leather pants, he was even named 'Ultimate Popular Guy..' 

"Ahahaha.." Akaashi tried to make a convincing laugh, but how could Oikawa be thanking these mysterious people? 

Everyone was surprised to see an animatronic bear in the main hall..

"Upupupu!~ Welcome, Students! To Ultimate Academy! I'm your Game Master! Monokuma!" the bear grinned, and looking at face to face.

"I-It's cute!" Yachi stuttered, sweating. _This thing kidnapped us?_

"We have some questions for you, M-monokuma!" Daichi said after Yachi, raising his hand.

"Question's after orientation, Ultimate leader! i know it's your special talent, but GOD. don't need to be so demanding!" The bear rolled its eyes. Daichi thought of saying something back, but it was odd enough that the bear was talking in the first place.

"As Game master, it's my duty to inform you on how to play the Killing game!" 

"K-k-killing game? a-are we..Wait..are you sure you're...being serious?!" Asahi muttered weakly, Monokuma laughed.

"Of course i'm being serious, This is the killing game! And we have rules!" Monokuma raised his tiny fist.

"in your bags, you should've already found your Handbooks! The handbooks are special, think of them like your ID, because they'll be your access to Vending Machines, Lockers, and Locker rooms! But you should also have some other basic items and your phones in your bags as well!" 

This lead to everyone rummaging in there bags and pockets, pulling out there phones in relief.

"Thank god, i would've died without you!" Oikawa sighed wistfully, Iwaizumi elbowed him, which made him wince.

"HOWEVERR! Your phones have been the smallest bit tampered with! Not only can you not call home, but you have ultimately no connection with the world outside these walls! So, good luck trying to Twitter your Instagrams or whatever is hip with the kids nowadays.." 

_How old is Monokuma, anyway?_

"W-what, why?" Suga said, looking at his phone, which had all of its bars.

"Because! Teenagers are _problematic!_ and we don't want some moody prepubescent calling the cops or something! We can't have anyone breaking the rules, and speaking of rules! Check your notes! Because that's where the general rules on how to play the game, nowwww, it's _GAMEEE TIMEEE!"_ Monokuma manically laughed, and disappeared. 

Everyone was rendered speechless, but Akaashi was able to get his composure and read the rules.

"...Welcome to the Killing game, Ultimate Academy Students." Akaashi read aloud, everyone turned to him, and he read on.

"All you have to do is-" Akaashi turned white, his hands growing sweaty and trembling. the teens all gathered around the phone, and Suga gulped and read the last line;

"...All you have to do is _Kill someone."_

"Okay, What?" Tsukishima had to take off his glasses and read it a couple of times.

"T-they have to be jokin'!" Tanaka yelled, wiping his hands on the back of his pants.

"...Furthermore...you also can't get...c-caught.." Akaashi was on the verge of passing out, but took a deep breath and inched closer to Bokuto, who immediately put his arms around him.

"Get caught? You mean..when we KILL someone?!? And why would we POSSIBLY go about killing someone?!" Ennoshita sounded distraught, and looked around at everyone.

"...W-Wuh-Wuh-What...if we don't kill anyone? will...will the bear just let us go?" Yachi whimpered, but Akaashi looked at her with sympathy.

"if we fail to commute and kill someone in about a week, The Game Master is allowed to give the players a Motive..to _kill."_

"OKAY, OKAY. THAT'S JUST PLAIN FUCKED UP." Tanaka threw his hands in the air, and Tsukishima looked at him weirdly,

"And like Killing people in general is already bad enough, buddy."

"Now..Now...don't fight.." Suga raised up his palms. Hinata was still confused,

"So..like ACTUALLY killing people?! Like, 'Bam'!?" 

"yEAH, Hinata. LIKE 'BAM'." Bokuto said, and Hinata's face became scared and anxious.

"Can Akaashi continue with the rules, please?" Kenma, who hadn't talked in awhile, said from his spot up against the wall. Akaashi nodded, and cleared his throat.

"When a body _is..._ D-discuh-dis..discuh...oh _god."_ Akaashi covered his mouth, he felt spit coming out. Bokuto hugged him frantically.

"Don't worry, Akaashi, i got you!" Bokuto said, and Akaashi swallowed his fear and breathed deeply, continuing on.

"When a body is _Discovered,_ Students will have a period of time to examine and search the body for evidence on who killed the victim....they can also go off sight and search for clues, having some people stay with the corpse just in case the culprit might return to the scene...After this period of time, a class trial will begin, and the accused will be... _punished.."_ Akaashi shook his head, Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"punished? like thrown in the loony bin? didn't the bear say there were no cops?" 

"...Wait." 

they all turned to Yamaguchi, who was standing near the back with Tsukishima.

"Usually, in scenarios like these. n-not the creepy kids trapped in a school forced to kill each other. but...when Murderers are..c-convicted...the only suitable punishment is...." 

" _Death?"_ Kageyama said, and everyone cowered, hoping that it wasn't true.

 _Were they really in a killing game.._? 

"Wait...there are some basic rules on here..." Suga said from his own phone, and cleared his throat.

"Rule #1: absolutely NO locks being broken on any of the doors! Whoever breaks this rule will be punished."

"Okay, not doing that." Bokuto gave a thumbs up, and Akaashi swatted him. Iwaizumi read the next rule,

"Rule #2: You may form alliances amongst your peers. If two or more people are working together to kill, the only one holding the weapon and actually killing the person will be punished..some people maybe wrongly accused as well, it doesn't matter if you didn't do it, if someone has the most lack of alibi and most evidence held against them will be punished." 

"Well, damn. that's unfortunate." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, getting ready to read another rule.

"'Rule #3: The Game Master can make up more rules as the game goes on' this is just the bear giving us a motive thing, right?" Tsukishima shook his head several times, and Yamaguchi bit his lip. Kageyama tapped his chin, 

"Okay, is that it?" 

"Nope, we have two more.." Kuroo said, and his eyes squinted. 

"Rules #5 and #6: You must cause no harm to the Game master, and abide by all the rules. just _'enjoy the game'?_ Gee, thanks." Kuroo made a duh noise, looking around, but everyone looked bummed. 

"..So...Uhm...what do we do?" Suga said, rubbing his arm. Daichi crossed his arms.

"How about we explore this place, huh? and try to...take it easy? this is a lot to take in.." 

"Yeah, i like that plan." 

"Me too!" 

They all broke up in indistinct chatter and walked around the once vacant hallways of the Ultimate Academy...


	2. The First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of gore...so if you're kinda sensitive to that then im sorry lol.

I'll have part 2 by tomorrow. lololololololololollololololooolooloooloooololololoolololloololololololololol  
i'm a fucking monster.

  
  


Akaashi sat down on the bed inside of his assigned dorm room. he had been paired with Kenma, who was already asleep. They had been given sleepwear, along with other stuff like toothbrushes, dental floss, but they could only change into the clothes they were given out of their rooms. which could be washed in the first floor laundry room. 

"God..." 

Curfew was 11, and no one was permitted to wander the halls after that time, it was said in the rules. It was only 10:21, so Akaashi decided to go down the hallway and find Bokuto. he put on his slides and went instinctively to the left, but came up empty. He did hear noises from downstairs, so he walked over to the elevators, but hesitated. This...was the killing game....but then again, he did remember what everyone talked about at dinner.

_"Let's get used to our surroundings, okay?"_

They all agreed, so it should be safe. Akaashi did decide to proceed with caution though, and stepped into the elevator. this gave Akaashi time to process everything that happened today, Was it true? Or maybe it was all some cruel joke..hopefully it was. The elevator doors opened, and Akaashi was greeted with a ominously normal school-like floor. just a regular corridor, but Akaashi walked slowly towards the noise coming from the gym. he looked through the window of the door and smiled, the familiar sounds of a _normal_ pickup game filled the air as he walked inside. 

"Akaashi! I thought you fell asleep!" Bokuto smiled, Akaashi sighed, and sat down on the bleachers.

"i'll watch, you guys go on ahead." Akaashi yawned, but Hinata pouted.

"Akaashi-san! please send me a toss!" 

"Nuh uh! I'm giving you the best toss you're ever gonna get!" Kageyama threw the ball at him, and Hinata screeched. Suga raised his hands once again, trying to get them to calm down. the familiarity of it all put Akaashi's heart at ease, and he sighed in relief. 

~

_"Wakey! Wakey! Eggs and Bakey! it's 7 am! Students, may you please get dressed and make your way to the Cafeteria!"_ Monokuma's voice filled Akaashi's ears as he woke up confused. _Oh, right,_ He rubbed his eyes, and Nudged Kenma.

"Kenma-kun..wake up." 

"W...what? We're still doing this..?" Kenma looked around after a moment. 

"Yeah, _unfortunately."_

Kenma groaned, and rolled out of bed, Akaashi helped him up and they walked together to the boys locker room to change back into their apparel from yesterday.

"OK! Another day of...this.." Suga said, putting two boxes of cereal on the table everyone was sitting at. They all dug in, some getting up to go to the vending machines and buying orange juice or tea. It kind of...felt like training camp.

"Can we play volleyball again today?!" Hinata asked, Daichi nodded.

"Sure, whatever you guys want. but i think it would be best if some of us explored more. since we've really been here for less than 24 hours.." 

Kuroo couldn't help but agree,

"Yeah, i'm with Dai. If we're really gonna kill each other, i wanna find out where the best hiding spots are." 

Iwaizumi sighed, standing up, and walking away. Which made Oikawa tilt his head,

"Iwa-chan? where are you going?" 

"Look around." 

He pushed the doors open, and left. Akaashi squinted, something was off...

"What was that about?" Asahi said, worriedly.

"Iwa-chan's not much of a morning person, he's probably just being pissy." Oikawa sighed, resting his head on his hand. Tsukishima slurped some strawberry milk,

"Boring. Bet he's _po-po-plotting._ " Tsukishima grinned sinisterly, which made Yamaguchi nudge him,

"Tsukki, don't be like that!" 

"Whaat? The atmosphere is thick, just trying to loosen things up. god. Fuck me for talking, huh?" 

"...S-sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi looked back down, but it made Tsukishima scoot closer to him and offer some of his milk. 

That was normal, Akaashi looked from place to place, everyone seemed to be here, and they were starting to leave. this seems okay. 

"Where are you going, Kenma?" Akaashi asked, trying to seem casual. Kenma looked at him and shrugged.

"i dunno, probably gonna go back up to the dorm and sleep." 

"Ah, i see. alright."

"Why? Wanted to talk or something?" 

"Nope, just asking." 

"Hm..okay."

Kenma walked away, normally, and so did everyone else, either going to the gym or migrating upstairs or to the courtyard. It seemed normal.. Ennoshita with Nishinoya, trying to hold 'em back and in order, Tsukishima taunting Hinata. it seemed fine. 

Iwaizumi leaving was peculiar though, but maybe it was just a case of the grumps. 

"Hey, Akaashi." 

Akaashi spun around, Tanaka standing blank face in front of him. he had never really had a conversation with him, and it was a weird time to have one now.

"Oh, Tanaka-kun. what's up?" Akaashi said, not liking the look he had in his eyes,

"...Who's your dorm buddy? Kenma right? where's he at?" 

"..." Akaashi decided to choose his words, Tanaka seemed a bit on edge, and he wasn't about to sell Kenma out. 

"I don't know." 

"Then what were you guys talking about?" Tanaka tilted his head unsettlingly. _Crap, was he close enough to us?_

"Just on how crazy this all is, d-don't you think this is crazy?" Akaashi tried to change the subject, but Tanaka wouldn't let go.

"You sure you don't know where he went?"

"mhm! yeah!" Akaashi dug his nails into his palms.

Tanaka huffed, and then nodded.

"Aight, fine. Okay." he walked away, and Akaashi sighed. He watched where he went, and he just went to talk with Nishinoya and Ennoshita, _..was he planning to kill_ Kenma? 

_Before going anywhere else, Akaashi stopped at the dorm room._

"Kenma? you in here?" 

"mmmh.." Kenma turned over, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh thank god," Akaashi locked the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and threw himself on the floor next to Kenma's bed.

“Whaddya meannnn…” Kenma murmured

"Tanaka was giving me a weird vibe." 

"Like whaaat.." Kenma said, groggily.

"Like...he was trying to kill you."

Kenma's eyes shot open, 

"What?" 

"Uhuh, Yeah." Akaashi said, Kenma sat up, trembling.

"Oh god, thanks for that. what did he say?" 

"I didn't tell him where you were, i swear. but he just had this look in his eyes...like...lustful?"

"Thank you for telling me this, i will for sure check the door before opening it." Kenma groaned into his pillow.

"Why me, god? Why me..." 

Akaashi patted him on the head,

"Don't worry, Kenma." 

Akaashi decided to explore with Daichi, Suga, and Kuroo. He wanted to become more familiar with the Academy, and most definitely didn't want to do it alone. 

"They have 4 bathrooms on this floor, and regular classrooms. not sure if we're going to use those, though." Suga wrote it down on a notepad, and Daichi snapped a picture with his phone. Akaashi opened the door of one classroom and peered in. looked normal..Kuroo looked in too, and walked in for a moment. He peered curiously at an open drawer. 

“Hmm...why is this open?”

Akaashi walked over to where kuroo was looking, just a bunch of supplies, like glue, tape, crayons, scissors...all in perfect groups of 10...except for the scissors..

“Yeah, that is weird..”

“Mmh, maybe Monokuma made it like that. I’m pretty sure this is supposed to resemble a real school?” 

“..Possibly so.” Akaashi shrugged, and followed the taller boy out the door.

Kuroo skimmed through the lockers before stopping on a specific number.

"Heheh, locker 69? you're mine." 

It made Akaashi roll his eyes, but it reminded him of Bokuto. God, he felt kind of bad, but he knew Bokuto would be safe if he was with a bunch of people. So he didn't let it worry him, and the group kept moving through each floor before reaching the 3rd floor. which was where the dorms were. 

“Guys..? Uhm, I think I should tell you this, but I don’t want it to worry you guys.” Akaashi said, when they all stepped out of the elevator. 

“Don’t worry, let’s hear it.” Suga said, smiling, Akaashi took a deep breath, 

“I’m pretty sure Tanaka was planning on killing Kenma.” 

“....”

“WHAT?”

They all turned around, Nishinoya was standing outside... _Ennoshita’s room._

Nishinoya looked frazzled, his hair was kind of weird and his sleeves were rolled up in a weird fashion. Kuroo was the first to respond 

“What were you doing?”

“I think I’m supposed to be asking the questions here, buddy!” Nishinoya’s eyes were fierce, but his mouth was twisted into a anxious manner. Akaashi shook his head, 

“Nishinoya, I know he’s your friend, but-“

“YOU LISTEN TO ME! RYU WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE! Not even for me! _Now move.”_ Nishinoya pushed through them, and used the stairs instead of the elevator. They stood there, and sighed. 

“B-But is it true? That Tanaka…” Suga whispered

“He asked me where Kenma was...it was really suspicious.” Akaashi scratched his neck. Kuroo whistled, 

“Not like Nishinoya leaving Ennoshita’s room is strange.”

“Yeah, what did you think he was doing?” Daichi walked over to the door, and Suga pulled out his handbook. 

“Ennoshita’s my roommate, we can just walk in.” Suga typed in the code, and the door opened. 

“Ennoshita-Kun? You in here?” Suga called, _no response._

“Oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK.” Kuroo grabbed Daichi. 

“Don’t be dramatic, there’s no one in here.” Daichi whispered. 

Suga checked the bathroom, even the closet. No one. 

“Nope, he’s probably downstairs.”

Everyone sighed in relief, but Akaashi smelled something...something strong. 

“Do y’all...smell that?” 

They all turned to him, and Akaashi walked over to Ennoshita’s bed. He bent down, the smell getting immediately stronger, Daichi pulls out his phone, and shined the flashlight on…

“EW!! THAT’S _DISGUSTING!”_

_...hamburger meat?_

“What the hell?! Did Noya plant this??” Daichi pulled it out, it was dripping with animal blood. 

“...wait, what? Why’d he do this??” Suga poked it with his finger. Daichi opened the window, and flung it out. 

“Fuck this shit. I do not like that.” Kuroo he raised his arms and walked out the door. Akaashi shook his head, but then got a scary feeling in his stomach. 

“W-w-we need to go check on Kenma.” 

“That’s my line.” Kuroo said, giving a fake-mean look. But Akaashi was being dead-ass. Whatever Nishinoya did was a prank...or..a _distraction._

“Come on!” Akaashi ran out the door, and ran to the other hallway, he fumbled with his handbook and swung open the door. 

“KENMA??!” 

…

The room was dark, and he didn’t get a response. 

Daichi, Kuroo, and Suga were well behind, but ran in as soon as Akaashi checked the bed. 

“... _he’s gone.”_

...

“Don’t fret it, Akaashi! He probably went downstairs. It’s not too bad. Let’s go look for him, yeah?” Suga stroked his shaking arm. Akaashi nodded, and breathed in deeply. Kuroo was freaking out,

“oh my god oh my god... _n-not Kenma…”_ Kuroo put his palms on his face. Tears were streaming down his face. Akaashi shook his head,

“No, Kuroo-San. It’ll be okay..Kenma is a smart guy…he’ll be okay.”

“H-hopefully you’re right.” Daichi said, and shut the door. 

They all entered the gym. Bokuto, Kageyama, Hinata, Oikawa, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were playing a game. 

“Hey, have y’all seen Kenma?” Kuroo said, 

“No- Gosh! Tetsu-Chan! You look like a mess!” Oikawa walked over to him and wiped his tears. 

“I’m fine, really. Just kinda worried.” Kuroo shrugged, but sniffled. Akaashi watched everyone’s faces, Hinata and Kageyama were bickering, and Tanaka and Nishinoya gave each other a meaningful glance. 

“I hope nothing bad happens to him! Akaashiiii, come playyy…” Bokuto sulked, 

“...mmm…”

“ _Please???”_

“... _fi-“_

_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!_

Everyone flinched, and the intercom started screaming. 

“ _A BODDDYYY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!”_

Kuroo broke, he was on the floor, screaming. 

“PLEASE DON’T LET IT BE HIM…”

Suga hugged him, 

“Don’t cry..it’s gonna be okay! Hopefully it isn’t him..but..” Suga looked from face to face. 

“I-I’ll stay with him, _y-you guys go…”_ Suga whispered. Everyone obliged, walking into the corridor, not really sure where to go. Monokuma appeared, jumping up and down,

“A body was found by Kenma! In the locker room! Head on over there! Upupupu!” 

“H-how can you be happy about this…?” Akaashi said disgusted, but happy that Kenma was safe. Monokuma disappeared before he could answer. They all went to the locker room where Kenma, Yamaguchi, And Tsukishima we’re staring at the body...of _ennoshita. Or...what used to be Ennoshita._

“OH MY GOD-“ Tanaka screamed, he covered his eyes, Nishinoya stared, wide eyed. Hinata threw up. Akaashi tried to look away, but his eyes felt like they were being held open. There was blood on the lockers behind them, blood on the floor. Blood basically everywhere. Ennoshita’s Head was practically in pieces, it looked like he was mauled by an _animal._ Tsukishima gagged, reading the notification he got on his phone. 

“Victim: Ennoshita Chikara, Cause Of Death: Rupturing of the Brain, blood loss, heart attack. Time of death: 11:35 AM. Good god. They smashed his head with a locker door? That’s fucked up.” 

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima sleeve, shaking his head. 

“This is worse..than _fucked up…”_

Daichi started to move around the body, opening the blood stained locker, revealing chunks of ennoshita’s hair and brain matter about the locker. 

“Oh jeez... What kind of fucking monster..” 

Tsukishima snapped a picture of it, and a picture of Ennoshita. 

“Did...are his pants open?” Oikawa bent down, kicking him over. And to their horror...Oikawa screamed,

“Omigod. He was mutilated.” 

This time Asahi and Oikawa threw up. Shimizu covered Yachi’s eyes and everyone stepped back.

“Woah! Right off the bat! You kids are freaks!” Monokuma appeared behind them. 

“W-We’re the freaks??!” Kageyama said, gagging. Monokuma shrugged and giggled,

“Investigation time is over! The class trial will start in five minutes! Clear your bowels and head to the trial room!”

Tsukishima crinkled his nose. 

“ _Clear your bowels?_ Classy.” 

“S-shut it, Tsukki. I know you’d say the same thing.” Bokuto said, Akaashi left this room. That was _disgusting._ Who could’ve done that? Some crazy person, someone wanting to kill. Who would have it been? Kenma came to his side, shaking as much as he was.

“P-poor Ennoshita..”

Akaashi nodded his head, he could still see Ennoshita’s mangled corpse when he closed his eyes. 

“Who do you think it was? 

“...” 

Akaashi looked at him, opened his mouth, but closed it. 

“Welcome! To your first class trial! Go to your assigned stand, please! It should have your name on it!” Monokuma was sitting in a tall judges chair, a mallet in his tiny hand. Akaashi stood on his stand, solemnly looking at Ennoshita’s empty one. Yachi had tears streaming down her face, 

“Ennoshita-Kun...I-i miss him already!” Yachi cried, Monokuma giggled. 

“Awww, don’t worry, all humans have short life spans! Ennoshita was just cut in the middle!” 

This only made Yachi cry harder. The mood was horrible, but Monokuma kept talking;

“Now then! Most of you have already forgotten the trial rules so let me explain them again! Amongst you all lies the murderer! Review the crime scene pictures and files on your phones and collect evidence against someone! You must have a proper alibi! The one with the most evidence places against them will receive punishment! Nowwwwww _LETS BEGIN!”_

Everyone looked at eachother, and Akaashi just started talking;

“Uh...alright... _fuck.”_

He looked at his phone, and pulled up the file. 

“Lets just start with where we all were when Ennoshita... _died._ S-Shimizu?” Akaashi wiped the sweat off his face. 

She pushed up her glasses,

“I was in the cafeteria cleaning up the stuff from breakfast. Then I went to the Gym and kept score with the pickup game Bokuto, Oikawa, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata were playing. Yachi was with me too…” 

Yachi nodded, wiping her face with the handkerchief she had in her pocket. 

“Did anyone leave or act suspicious in the gym..?” Oikawa said, looking at the screen.

“N-not that I know of. Nishinoya left with Asahi at one point though…” Shimizu scratched her neck. Akaashi turned to Asahi, which made him flinch. 

“Eh? What’s wrong Asahi?” Bokuto said, Asahi put his hands on his mouth. 

“N-Nothing...j-just nervous.” 

Hinata raised an eyebrow, 

“Yeah! Uhm...Asahi-San! Where did you even go with Nishinoya? You guys left in a hurry if I’m remember correctly!” Hinata was either being serious..or actually throwing Asahi and Nishinoya under the bus. 

“We were g-gonna go to the bathroom. Well, at least I did. N-Noya finished before and said he’d wait for me outside. But...he was gone when I came out.” 

This was when everyone turned to Nishinoya, he sighed. 

“Damn, this is embarrassing…” he rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroo belched, 

“What is, bro? That you planted ANIMAL meat in Sugawara and Ennoshita’s room? Yeah.” 

“Ew, what? What did he do?!” Oikawa said, Tsukishima scoffed. 

“I took a picture of it.” Daichi held up his phone, and Yamaguchi gasped, his face turning white. Tsukishima turned to him, Kageyama trembled. 

“T-that’s not animal meat…” 

Yamaguchi scrolled through his phone, his hands shaking,

“R-remember…? How...Ennoshita-sans….” 

“OH-OH MY GOD??! YOU CUT OUT HIS DICK???!” Bokuto yelled. Nishinoya lifted up his hands. 

“N-no! It’s not what you think! I didn’t kill him! That’s not even him! God damn!” 

Tsukishima looked at the photo, and bit his tongue. 

“No...I don’t think Hamburgers supposed to have pubes, Noya-San.” 

Everyone suspected Noya to break down and confess, but he yelled for order. 

“LET ME SPEAK! OKAY, FINE, YEAH, IT’S ENNOSHITA. BUT I DIDN’T LIKE...CUT HIM UP INTO LITTLE PIECES…” 

“If you didn’t KILL him, then why the fuck did you put his MEAT in the room?!!” Kuroo raised his hands. Noya trembled, and covered his mouth. 

“I ...I can’t…” 

“Can’t what? Spit it out, Yuu!” Tanaka said, and Noya took a deep breath. 

“A-all i’m gonna say...is...someone told me to put it there…” Noya whispered, Akaashi looked from face to face. Tanaka had a weird look on his face. 

“Tanaka, didn’t you go somewhere today?”

Tanaka looked in his eyes, and shook his head. 

“No? I was in the gym the whole time. I went to eat breakfast, talked to you, then played volleyball.” 

“B-But...didn’t you ask me where Kenma was?”

“Yeah, cause I wanted to talk to him.” 

Kuroo squinted, 

“You never wanted to talk to Kenma...why start talking to him now?” 

Tanaka crosses his arms,

“Cause I gotta form all the alliances I can! This is a kill or be killed scenario! Not an episode of fucking Lizzie McGuire.” 

Kenma’s face went blank, his hands going up to grab his hair. He put his head on the table, which made people look at him. 

“Kenma?” Hinata said, being close enough to him to nudge him. 

“I thought you were gonna KILL ME!” Kenma scrunched up his hands, and Tanaka laughed out loud. 

“SORRY! MY BAD!” 

Suga put a hand over his mouth, his brows furrowing.

“So Hinata, Kageyama, Bokuto, Shimizu, Yachi, Asahi, Oikawa, and Tanaka aren’t suspects. And I know Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi and I were all together. It only leaves Kenma, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Iwaizumi without a stable alibi.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow,

“Why isn’t Nishinoya a suspect? Didn’t he put Ennoshita-san’s penis in your room?”

“Because we don’t know for sure if he really killed Ennoshita in the first place..” Yamaguchi said, uneasily. 

“Okay, uh, Where even were you, Yamaguchi?” Akaashi said looking at the younger boy. He sighed, 

“Tsukki and I were in our dorm. Tsukki was still tired so he went to sleep and I just hung out in there too.” 

Tsukishima nodded, 

“Yeah, but we did hear weird noises coming from downstairs, since we did find out our dorm is right above the boys locker rooms.” 

Akaashi nodded, 

“Alright, so now we know that. When did you hear the noises though?” 

“Well, I do remember going to sleep at 10.” Tsukishima said bluntly.

“I think about around 10:30 ish.” Yamaguchi tapped his chin. Akaashi nodded, _10:30 was about the time they were on the second floor._

“Iwaizumi-San? You’ve been quiet…” Akaashi said in Iwa’s direction. He shrugged, 

“I’ve just been thinking…”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow,

“About what? Where did you even go?” 

Iwaizumi huffed, 

“I just walked around for a bit. It was quiet in the back of the school...I didn’t see anyone for awhile..” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Hmm. Looking at these pictures. Whoever killed Ennoshita-San must’ve have had jacked strength huh?” Tsukishima said, which made Iwaizumi flinch. 

“It wasn’t me!” 

Oikawa gasped, 

“Tsukki-Chan...are you suspecting Iwa-chan did it?!” 

“Nope, it’s just...he left pretty weirdly this morning...he seemed kind of dismissive.” 

Akaashi furrowed his brow, but then again, it was strange, Monokuma laughed, 

“Well! This is a very interesting trial! I’ll give you guys another 5 minutes before we vote!” 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in shock. 

“No...you didn’t iwa-Chan…” 

“Of course I didn’t! I don’t even know him!” 

“Which is a bigger reason why people kill.” 

They turned to Kageyama, who hadn’t really talked. 

“Either your a deranged lunatic with a lust for blood. Or you just kill a random stranger because you know it won’t leave any mental scarring on you. A stranger, someone you’ll forget. But for others? Not so much...Iwaizumi-San? Which category do you fall in?” 

Everyone’s jaws dropped, Tsukishima scoffed for the 55th time.

“Out of all the bullshit you’ve said this whole trip, that makes sense.” 

“Jeez, Kageyama, when did you get so _dark?”_ Hinata shivered, Kageyama shrugged, 

“I like to watch Judge Judy.” 

“Bullshit Excuse.”

Iwaizumi didn’t let go, 

“I still didn’t kill him though! What about Nishinoya? He had his freaking penis.” 

Nishinoya gasped,

“Only because you told me-“ 

“Eh?!” Oikawa said, his face turning white. 

“So you admit it? Iwaizumi told you to?” Kuroo pointed at him. Nishinoya looked at Iwaizumi. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry Iwaizumi..”

“Upupupupu! What a trial! Are we ready for voting time?” 

“No! I can’t accept this!” 

Everyone turned to Oikawa, who had tears streaming down his face. 

“Iwa-Chan, how could you?” 

Iwaizumi looked down, clearly defeated. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa looked in shock, but then stared at Nishinoya. 

“This doesn’t make sense at all! The iwa-Chan I know wouldn’t have given up like that! how do we know it wasn’t just Nishinoya?!” 

“Because, Noya-San has small, twiggy arms. He doesn’t have enough strength to smash someone’s head into a locker so much.” Tsukishima said. 

“Rude!” Noya said, but didn’t argue. 

Oikawa shook his head, 

“If iwa-Chan was going to kill...he-he would’ve told me...he promised!” 

Iwaizumi nodded, and looked up again. 

“Because I didn’t. Even. Kill.” 

Bokuto groaned, 

“Now I’m getting confused! Can we back track? Didn’t iwa just confess he did it?!” 

Akaashi cleared his throat, 

“We suspect Iwaizumi is the murderer, since he’s the one with most lack of alibi, and Nishinoya as an accomplice for planting...the.. _ya know.”_

“Gosh, it still makes me gag…” Yachi shuddered, Shimizu nodded. 

“But why did you even have to do that? And why did Kenma leave the room?” Kuroo said.

“Wait, yeah, that is weird..why did you leave the room, Kenma? If you knew or thought Tanaka was trying to kill you?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, 

“Am I not allowed to leave??”

Akaashi stood there blank face, _now he was confused._ Tsukishima yawned,

“This is gonna stretch for eons and eons...I wanna go to my roommmm, or better yet, _home.”_

Monokuma groaned, 

“I agree with Glasses! But this is getting interesting...hehe…”

Akaashi looked at Iwaizumi, who still looked confused and scared. This was the first time Akaashi has seen him this way, he was always so resilient and composed, now he looked like he was falling at the seems..

“Wait, as brutal as Ennoshita’s murder was…” Shimizu says, wrapping her arms around her ribs. Everyone looked at her, 

“Do we know if anyone changed there clothes? Wouldn’t we find a different kind of weapon? We must’ve missed more physical evidence...They must’ve not just slammed him into the lockers. They must’ve also used some other kind of weapon..” Shimizu looked through the photo’s and zoomed in on a pair of bloody scissors. 

“Got one. These scissors. Where could someone have sourced scissors?” 

“That’s a good point..” Akaashi says, realizing the only place someone could’ve gotten scissors was from a classroom..

_“Hmm..who left this drawer open?”_

Akaashi remembered what Kuroo said earlier,

“Nishinoya!” 

Noya turned to akaashi, and raised an eyebrow,

“Did you happen to go to the second floor?” 

“..Yeah? Why..?” 

Asahi trembled, remembering what happened yesterday,

“N-noya...when we were up there, you took something from one of the classrooms. Oh..oh dear.” 

“Good god.” Kageyama muttered.

Tanaka slammed his fist on the table,

“THAT DOESN’T PROVE SHIT! Yeah, he got the scissors. But it’s not like he ACTUALLY killed Ennoshita! H-he was our friend! B-besides.. Remember what Tsukishima said! Noya isn’t strong enough to do something as drastic as that!” 

Oikawa balled his fists,

“But Iwa-chan didn’t do anything!!! He didn’t know him! And he promised me-!” 

“PROMISES DON’T MEAN SHIT, OIKAWA-SAN! IWAIZUMI TRICKED NOYA!” 

“No, he didn’t…” 

Everyone stared at Nishinoya, two big tears in his eyes.

“ _It. Was me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and kudos please lolol.


	3. Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, this isn't even the worst execution i've come up with. oh god..

_“It. was me.”_

Everyone sighed, but Tanaka started crying.

“Yuu...no…” 

“I’ll..i can explain why i did it.” 

He looked up at the ceiling and cleared his throat, 

“Ennoshita..god..he was a great person. It’s..just that, i felt like no one would suspect _i_ did it. But like...i was about to back out at the last second, but, i swear! I wasn’t going to kill him that brutally!” 

“So? You still killed him..” Tsukishima scoffed.

“I-i had a reason…” Noya said, putting both of his hands behind his head. 

“Ennoshita told me to meet him in the locker room after breakfast. So.. i did, i had gotten the scissors earlier not for _killing_ anyone, just to, like, have a weapon if someone tried. Ya know?” 

Akaashi understood that, but what did Ennoshita want?

“Ennoshita and I were friends, so i didn’t bother bringing them with me, and i met him in the locker rooms after i went to the bathroom with Asahi. It was normal...but...something was off. We talked about calling home, breaking out, and then about _lunch?_ But he started getting these weird ticks, and moving closer to the locker behind him. I started getting one of those weird fight or flight feelings, so i started to back up. Then..he just attacked me! I’d say it was self defense. B-but, not like i can go back after this!” Noya sighed, wiping his eyes, Tanaka gasped, looking at Monokuma,

“D-does it still count if it was self defense??!”

Monokuma shook his head,

“Nope! He still killed him! But let the Guardian Deity finish, this is interesting!” 

Noya coughed, 

“He had opened his locker...so..i just a-acted on instinct! I slammed as hard as i could...and well, he was unconscious the 3rd time i tried, but i knew i’d get framed for the murder. If he were to die…” Nishinoya looked at Iwaizumi, and wiped his eyes again.

“So, i slammed his head multiple times, then went upstairs and got the scissors, cutting up his body more...making it look like someone stronger than me could’ve pulled it off. Since i knew Iwaizumi-san was acting strange..they’d think he did it…” Nishinoya didn’t meet anyone’s gaze, Bokuto shook his head,

“B-but why’d you have to hide his shooter?!” Akaashi cringed at the way Bokuto said it, but didn’t interject, since he was still trying to process that nishinoya committed the brutal crime. Noya then looked at Bokuto, 

“I thought it was smart, to...act like i was an accomplice. Since i did up and leave Asahi. If i were to get roped into the crime, i’d just act like i was the one dealing with the body after Iwaizumi-san did the dirty work. But...i guess it didn’t work out in the end, huh?” he sniffled, and Monokuma laughed. 

“Since everyone probably knows who the killer is...we’ll still have a vote! Please choose one of peers on your screens please!” 

“I-i’m sorry Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Ryuu...especially Ennoshita….i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry…” 

Tanaka wanted to run over to him but he shook his head,

“Yuu…” 

Oikawa opened his mouth, but no words came out. No one spoke, but placed their votes...

This took a minute, and everyone looked at Nishinoya, who was shaking in his boots.

“Well, let’s give it everything we’ve got...cause its... _PUNISHMENT TIMEE!!!”_ Monokuma slammed his mallet onto the red button, and a chain came from the ceiling. Wrapping around Noya’s neck and pulling him upwards. Turns out the ceiling was higher than expected, and they all watched as Noya’s expression went from 0-100…

  
  


Their screens ignited, with Noya falling down onto a seemingly familiar volleyball court. Monokuma dressed as a line judge, and signalling for another Monokuma to start serving. This wasn’t any normal volleyball game though, the balls that came down were covered in spikes and barbed wire. Nishinoya rolled and slid out of the way of the many balls raining down on him. Nishinoya had reflexes of steel though, able to dodge most of them and got only minimal cuts. Then, something from above came down on him… _blindfolding him._ He started panicking, sliding into balls instead of dodging them. Cutting up most of his body, blood leaked out of his arms, legs, even face. He was screaming out in pain, that he fell to the floor, and the balls rained down on him, blood spurting out of the crevices of the pile like something other worldly...and the screen faded to black…

“Oh...oh my god…” Kenma said, Akaashi held on to his table. _Two people have died._

“Okay, well. T-that...That was…” Tsukishima took of his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. Some people looked like they were about to collapse. Monokuma sighed, and laughed giddily.

“Ahh~ the first execution always makes my heart skip a beat!” 

Everyone stared at the bear, but then back down at the screen. Monokuma then screeched,

“The time is now 3 pm! Ultimate Academy Students, please make your way to the Cafeteria for lunch!” 

  
  


_No one had much of an appetite._

Tanaka was ominously quiet, his eyes were puffy and drained out. Both of his friends were dead, what else was there to do? Yamaguchi patted him on the hand,

“Tanaka-san...do you...wanna talk about it?” 

Tanaka looked at him, but looked away. 

“No...thanks for trying, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, and went back to pushing around his rice. Akaashi hated it here, why was this happening? They could escape, but the only way to was to kill, so there really...was no way to escape. He leaned on Bokuto and sighed. 

“Guys..?” Daichi said, and he stood up.

“What...do you think is gonna happen...if…”

“No.” 

Suga stood up too, his tray in his hands.

“Don’t. Even. Say it. Two of our friends are dead! One of them tried to frame one of them for MURDER! This game is not only putting us against each other, but... _killing us!_ This is insane!” 

“It’s not like we can stop it though.” 

Akaashi spoke quietly, and Bokuto pulled him closer.

“It’s inevitable...we can’t get into the minds of these people…” 

“Akaashi-san?” Hinata said, Kageyama shushed him. 

They sat in silence, Iwaizumi nudging Oikawa. 

“C-can we go to the dorm, Oikawa?” _no ones really heard Iwaizumi call Oikawa by his actual name before.._

“..Sure, Iwa-chan.” They stood up, Oikawa took his hand, and they walked out of the cafeteria. No one protested, since Iwaizumi was just almost wrongly convicted of murder. Yachi then started wailing,

“I don’t like it here…” she whispered, Shimizu rubbed her back. Akaashi felt bad for her, He put his head in Bokuto’s chest, trying to find that one last piece of comfort, but he’d be lying if he felt anything…

Akaashi and Bokuto walked down the empty corridor after dinner, there equally sweaty hands locked together. Bokuto didn't speak, only hum Fukurodani fight song silently to try a make Akaashi smile, but it felt like his cheeks were breaking. 

"Bokuto-san? do you ever wonder where we went wrong?" 

"How we ended up here?" 

"Yeah.." 

They walked outside into the courtyard, and sat down on a bench. Akaashi leaned on Bokuto's arm, and he shrugged.

"We'll just have to ride it out, we can survive, Akaashi. after seeing what..happened to Noya, i know that people will lay off...for at least a while?" 

"Mhm, i just..i just don't want to lose anyone." 

"Me neither." 

Akaashi looked at the stars, an unsettling feeling of hope washed over him, but he nuzzled into Bokuto and inhaled. 

“More importantly, i don’t wanna lose _you.”_

“D’awww, Akaashi suu sweetttt.” Bokuto said in a kiss-kiss-c’mere-puppy way. Akaashi pulled away and shook his head, feeling a light blush invade his cheeks.

“Gosh, Bokuto-san..” 

_“_ Whaaat?!” 

Bokuto pulled him in and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made Akaashi scream and cover his face. 

“B-B-Bokuto-san??!” Akaashi wiped his cheek repeatedly, which Made Bokuto pout and pull him closer. 

“Ahahahaha! Akaashiii...don’t be like that!!” 

Akaashi smiled, and gave him a kiss full on the mouth. Bokuto felt his heart seize and he attacked him with kisses. Akaashi pulled away laughing, feeling kiss drunk. 

“I give up! I give!!” 

Bokuto held him close for another 2 minutes, before whispering in his ear,

 _“I’ll protect you, okay akaashi?”_

Akaashi took Bokuto's hand, squeezed it, and whispered back with full hope, 

_“..Okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried to lighten the mood with fluff. <3


	4. Locked In.

Akaashi couldn’t sleep, and he knew he couldn’t go outside or wake up Kenma. He had a swirl of emotions inside of him. Words being screamed inside his head, useless, nonsensical words. His palms were sweaty, his cheeks were flushed, he thought he might just have a fever, but he didn’t feel like throwing up or sleeping. He wanted to move, jump, scream. Was this because Bokuto kissed him? Or was it the fact that he could die? Or Bokuto could die? These words were the only ones Akaashi could dig out of the landmine of nonsensical words that were piling about his mind. Pushing them with his foot across what used to be a neat, calm, area. Like what he’d do for lunch, or what shirt he’d wear when he got home..now it was just a mess. A mess of feelings, short-lived dreams, and scary thoughts. Like if he would get accused of a crime he didn’t commit, and be thrown into the ring to get murderous volleyballs thrown at him like Nishinoya? Or _worse?_ Or if he was murdered? Or if Bokuto…

Akaashi found himself sobbing, he was about to throw himself out the window if Kenma hadn’t woken up. His eyes drowsy, but worried and alert,

“Akaashi-san? Don’t cry, c’mon.” 

He gave him a pat on the back and shushed him, and Akaashi shook his head.

“What did we do, Kenma? What did we do wrong?!” 

Kenma looked at him half-heartedly, Akaashi looked away, feeling another rush of emotions hit him like a freight train. What could happen to Kenma? His roommate, his _friend._ He couldn’t imagine Kenma holding a weapon upon anyone, but he could imagine him on the other end. Kenma was not as intimidating as Kuroo and Bokuto, who could definitely hold there own, but are bad caught off-guard. 

“Don’t think about it!” Kenma yelled, he looked like he was about to slap him in the face but he lifted him up and pushed him back on his bed. Akaashi had never seen Kenma with this much energy, not because it was the wee hours of the morning, but because..well...he’s _Kenma._

“Don’t go into that hole! We can make it, Akaashi! J-just have some faith in yourself! Have..have some _Hope!”_ Kenma cursed, Akaashi felt all his feelings drift away, _no not drift._ Fly away. _Swoosh, gone!_ Kenma’s words echoed through his head, and each time he blinked they got louder and louder. What the fuck? _Hope...hope...why was that word keep getting referred to?_ Akaashi watched Kenma go back to his bed, lie back down. Kenma gave one last look, and said nothing else.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, everyone went about, breaking off into different groups, feeling a bit on edge but it seemed to be fluid and normal. Akaashi followed Bokuto to the gym, him in high spirits as usual. He watched Kenma getting mauled by Kageyama and Hinata, Kuroo coming to peel them off of him and push him towards the door. Bokuto followed his gaze and teetered close to him and huffed,

“Akaaashhiiiiiiiii, please play with me!!” 

“Yeah, i’m going too!” 

“Yessssss! I miss your tosses, Akaashi!!” 

Bokuto hugged him, and Akaashi pushed him away, Bokuto laughed and touched his pinky with his own, and he took it. Akaashi hummed, feeling fuzzy and warm, but it soon faded _(why is it when I’m in a good mood it has to be taken away??)_ when he saw Tanaka sitting against the wall in front of the boys bathroom...staring off into space. 

“Bokuto-san? You go on ahead, i’ll be right there.” Akaashi said, Bokuto nodded, and ran over to Kuroo. Akaashi took a deep breath, and walked over to Tanaka. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Tanaka looked up at him, and rolled his eyes good naturedly, 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _weather boy.”_

“And where are your parents?” Akaashi said, giving himself a mental high five for knowing the joke. Tanaka smiled the smallest amount, and didn’t object when Akaashi sat down next to him. Akaashi smelled tobacco when he moved closer to him, but didn’t say anything. 

“You okay, for real this time.” 

“..What do you think.” Tanaka scratched the area between his nose and eye. 

“If..you wanna play volleyball with me and Bokuto, feel free to join.” 

Tanaka nodded, getting up, and walking down the hall to the stairs. Akaashi watched him walk, him look back for a second, but keep walking. Akaashi winced with dread, but walked to the gym. 

  
  


“Akaashi-san!” Hinata ran up to him, and bounced up and down. Akaashi wiped the towel across his face, and put a hand under his bangs. He smiled at Hinata,

“Hey.” 

“Have you seen Kageyama?” 

“..No? I don’t think so?” 

Hinata grew worried. 

“Whaat?! C-can you help me find him?” 

Akaashi patted his shoulder,

“We’ll find him, don’t worry.” 

Akaashi gave bokuto a meaningful glance, and Bokuto gave him a thumbs up, going back to his game. Hinata and Akaashi ran up the stairs, only to bump into Daichi and Suga.

“What’s the rush?” Suga said, Hinata’s lower lip quiver.

“K-kagaeyama’s missing!!” 

“Huh?!” Daichi said, getting really concerned. Suga hugged him.

“We’ll find him, where were you guys going to look?” 

“Upstairs first, since Hinata said he already checked everywhere downstairs..” Akaashi said as they all walked up the stairs and into the 2nd floor. Hinata sniffled,

“And i called his name so many times! Stupid Kageyama!” 

They stopped and comforted the short boy again, Tears falling into his hands.

“Don’t cry, Hinata. It’s going to be alright. We’re gonna find him. There hasn’t been any announcement-”

Suga kicked Daichi in the shin, and Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“L-let’s just go look.” Akaashi said, and they all walked down the hall, checking every classroom before stopping on a half opened storage closet. Hinata immediately started crying again,

“W-what if _we_ find him??” 

“C’mon, Hinata, you’re braver then this! He’s going to be fine.” Suga said, going in first, Hinata followed suit, but daichi stayed behind.

“You coming?” Akaashi asked,

Daichi shook his head,

“Just incase we get ambushed or something. Maybe it’s a trick to get you all inside.” 

Akaashi shivered, but nodded and walked in. Akaashi heard quiet shuffling, Hinata’s heavy breathing, and Suga calling out for Kageyama. Akaashi wandered around before tripping on... _something._ He stood up, picking up a backpack. Whose was it? 

“Guy’s, come here. I think i found something.” Akaashi sat down on the ground, and Suga and Hinata skittered towards him. 

“Give me a light.” Akaashi whispered, Suga pulled out his phone and shined his flashlight on the backpack. Revealing a black and orange string backpack…

“Oh... _Oh no..”_ Suga whispered, Hinata shook his head repeatedly.

“W-where is he?!? WHERE IS HE??!” Hinata got up, and ran to the door, only to fiddle with the doorhandle repeatedly before turning around in horror.

“ _We’re locked in!”_

“You’re kidding!” Suga said, pulling with all his might, to no avail.

“Is Daichi out there? Daichi!!!!” Suga knocked repeatedly, Akaashi watched this, but then something sent off his fight or flight. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt movement coming from behind him…

“Guys? You sure you checked everywhere?” Akaashi said, looking around the room more. Suga turned around, and nodded, Hinata then gasped. 

“W-wait..what if it’s kageya-” 

“shh..Shh..” Suga, pushed Hinata behind him, which he didn’t complain to. Akaashi took out his own phone, shining his light down the hallway that admitted sound. Hearing more rummaging from under a shelf. He bent down, sucked air through his teeth, and looked under..

..

..

…

“What the hell are you guys doing under there?!” 

It was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi had his eyes squeezed shut, and Tsukishima pushed him.

“Told you it was a stupid idea to hide, it’s just Akaashi-senpai.” he rolled his eyes, and crawled out, Yamaguchi followed behind him.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I got scared..” 

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata said, looking at Tsukishima coldy.

“What actually are you guys doing in here?” Suga said, looking at the two. Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima, a flush going across his cheeks.

“S-shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima raised his glasses up, Yamaguchi giggled.

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

“Whatever.”

Suga looked from the two of them, and just sighed.

“Have you guys seen Kageyama? His bag is in here, but..” 

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrow.

“Kageyama? He was with us earlier actually, but then left to get milk or something. He told me to hold his bag, but i’m pretty sure he took his handbook with him..” 

Tsukishima started walking to the door, but Suga shook his head.

“Locked.” 

“What.” 

Tsukishima pulled, but it didn’t work. He cursed and took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi wandered the storage room, looking in the shelves.

“Ahhh...hah!” He stood on the tips of his toes and got a screwdriver.

“Who can pick the lock?” 

“OOh! Me!” Hinata’s eyes sparkled and took the screwdriver from Yamaguchi’s hands, he got to the lock and jiggled up and down, before they heard an unlock of the other end. 

“I did it! Lets go find Kageyama!” Hinata said, Akaashi opened the door…

  
  


_A body has been discovered!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooo!


	5. Falling apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is literally insane.

Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs, there, in the doorway, laid Daichi. A cord wrapped around his neck. A sock in his mouth, his eyes foggy, and tears in his eyes. Suga screamed too, turning back around, grabbing his own throat.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed, he screamed for so long and so hard his voice seemed to give out. Yamaguchi hugged Suga, but had to turn away from daichi’s body. Tsukishima gagged, 

“Oh god. I know it’s not as b-bad as Ennoshita-san’s but..oh my…” 

“Daichi-san...Not...not Daichi-san..” Yamaguchi brought his own tears to this cry and gag fest. 

Akaashi stepped back, watching as everyone ran in, Hinata running to kageyama and tackling him. 

“WHERE WERE YOU??! STUPID ASS, I THOUGHT YOU DIED!!”  
“Getting milk?! What the fuck did you guys do?!” Kageyama screamed equally as loud. Monokuma grumbled, coming in between Kageyama and Hinata, cutting their reunion short. 

“Wowie! Geez, i was hoping for another gore kill! But all we got has death by strangulation? Puh-leeze! Anyways! You guys know the drill!” he disappeared in a flash, and Everyone started to look around and take pictures.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK.” Oikawa stood behind Iwaizumi, who covered his mouth. 

“This is nuts.” was all he said before turning away, Kiyoko knelt down to examine the sock.

“Euugh..” Yachi said, but Kiyoko’s face wasn’t disgusted, just confused and in focus.

“What color socks does everyone have?” 

Everyone looked down, it was either white, or black, but the sock was red. 

Kiyoko took a picture of it and stood up, wiping her hands on her skirt.

“Wait...where’s Tanaka?” Kenma said, Kuroo nodded looking around confused, Akaashi felt his pulse drop, and he removed himself from Bokuto’s arms and shook his head.

“I’ll go find him.” Akaashi said, but Bokuto whined and grabbed his wrist.

“No way! If you’re going to go around the hallways with the murderer wandering about. I’m coming with you!” 

_He was right, he would’ve been an easy target all alone._

“Okay, let’s go.” 

They speed walked out of the hallway an up the stairs to the dorms. The lights in every room were off ...except _for Tanaka’s._ Akaashi jiggled the door nob, but Bokuto back up, slamming into the door with the side of his arm. It swinging open and then ended up on the floor. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut, only to come face to face with a wide eyed Tanaka. His mouth barely open, and blood leaking from his wrists. One of his shoes were off, the other bare.... _except for a red sock._ Bokuto covered his own eyes,

“Tanaka, no!! Why, bro??!” 

Akaashi bit his lip, feeling his tears sprinting down to rest on his neck. _Tanaka was hurting..They talked earlier...he could’ve stayed with him and helped him._

“Akaashi! Don’t cry, it’s okay, it’s not your fault!!!” Bokuto panicked, wrapping his arms around him. Akaashi shook his head,

“I could’ve helped...i could’ve stopped….” 

“Akaashi, please don’t cry! Here! Sit down.” Bokuto sat him down in the side table chair, and Bokuto skittered around the room, looking for clues himself. Akaashi turned around, wiping his eyes, trying to distract himself from the dead body behind him. So he grabbed a paper on the desk, reading it, now wide eyed from what it read;

Please read me. 

“B-bokuto-san, look at this.” 

Bokuto walked over to him, and Akaashi unfolded the paper.

Whenever you read this, i’ll probably be dead. Or something..i don’t know. I’m sorry. I can’t handle it, man. My closests friends were murdered. One right in front of my fucking face. and i wanted to get out. i needed to get out. We were all going to die anyway, right? Why wait for someone else to kill me, right? I feel like a loser, i am a loser! The biggest fucking loser. The only one to kill me in the killing game, is myself. It’s really pathetic, but i know i can’t hold my own. I wanna apologize to Akaashi, really, you tried to help me….god. I feel like kind of an asshole now. It’s not like i’m getting second thoughts or something, but, Akaashi really tried to help. Thanks.

But it’s not enough.

Akaashi groans, feeling a pang of regret and guilt fill him up. He feels his stupid crybaby tears.

“I could’ve helped him...Bokuto-san.”

“At least you tried, Akaashi! No one else sat there with him but you!” 

Akaashi cleared his throat, after smiling weakly at him, reading on. 

I think i should have a last words, eulogy, or some shit but i can’t really think of anything right now. I don’t have much time before people “LOOK FOR ME”. lmao just kidding, no ones coming for me. They think i’m “Destructive” or something. Which is what i’ve been trying to come off as...but...it really hasn’t paid off, has it? Fuck this..Fuck it . FUCK IT. I don’t care, i’m fine, i think...But, if i can recall the happiest moments in my life...probably with my sister. I love Saeko like a bitch!! She was always so supportive and what not, i love her to death. She’s amazing. I’m sorry, she’s probably worried as shit about me right now. Haha, sorry, Saeko. I’m really sorry, like actually. But, i guess theres no turning back, now is it? I already have my blade out. I used it to cut an apple so at least i’m not dying hungry hahahaha, Daichi, i think is...also commiting suicide? He was talking about doing it, but probably not. Daichi’s a good guy, i want him to survive...

Akaashi winced at Tanaka talking about his sister, gosh, what about his family. Then, re-reading the last line, Akaashi’s eyes bugged and Bokuto’s voice cut through his silence. Drawing his attention to the bottom of the paper, where there were parts scratched out and erased, _weird._

“What..? What does it mean, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi broke into a cold sweat, looking into Bokuto’s eyes,

“Suicide. it really doesn’t sound like Tanaka or Daichi-san at all..” Akaashi kept reading, realizing an immediate switch in the handwriting, it grew neater and more different. 

Daichi backed out at the last second...it’s funny. How silent he was after i put that sock in his mouth..he never spoke again...but. I’m sorry. Please forgive me. 

-Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

  
  
  


Akaashi read every last word, Bokuto shook his head. 

“Tanaka...Tanaka….” 

Akaashi looked back down at the body, then back at the letter. 

“No...No, this has to be a mistake.” 

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, kicking Tanaka’s lifeless body.

“Seems dead to me.” 

Akaashi looked at him with disdain,

“I know that, doofus. It’s just the handwriting. It’s different!” Akaashi snapped a photo of the note and body, and of his feet. 

“C’mon, let’s go show them.” Akaashi said, pulling Bokuto behind him. 

“Guy’s! Come up here! Tanaka’s dead!” Bokuto screeched, which caught the attention of several people downstairs.

“What?!”

“Omigod, Tanaka-san!” 

“Oh no…” 

Words and screams filled the school again, people running up to look. They crowded his room.

“He commited-” Asahi covered his mouth, he whimpered into his hand. Suga got close to him, putting his arms around him and wished he wasn’t there. Kuroo shook his head, Kenma looking away and biting his tongue. Kiyoko even had some tears, crying silently. Yachi hugged her,

“I..i never hated him...why did he have to go?” 

“Don’t cry, Shimizu-senpai. He was hurting eternally..” Yachi cried a bit too, and they left the room, knowing well the sight outside wasn’t the best to see either. Akaashi looked at the body, and then the note. 

“...This isn’t right. You guys see this too, right?” Akaashi said, as Kuroo read the note aloud to everyone.

“Yeah, uhm...that’s different handwriting.” Kenma said, pointing at the page. Suga rocked back and forth.

“Dead...d-dead...both of them..” Suga put his hands over his face, he was a mess, he had taken off his shoes and blazer, his hair frazzled. Akaashi moved towards him,

“DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Suga growled, his eyes were practically bloodshot, and Akaashi stepped back, Oikawa put a hand over his own mouth,

“Koushi-chan, we can talk about-” 

“ _AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ Suga screamed like bloody murder, Hinata looked like he was about to cry. Asahi looked down in defeat, Tsukishima even moved Yamaguchi behind him cautiously. Bokuto whimpered,

“Suga, this isn’t you!” 

Suga looked at him, which made Bokuto visibly sweat. Suga’s expression broke into despair immediately.

“FUCK. THIS. SHIT.” Suga fell to the floor dramatically, sobbing into the carpet. He almost resembled Tanaka’s lifeless body, _almost._

“Sugawara-san..Get up, please..” Kageyama said, kneeling down, but then getting shoved away by Suga as he shot up like lightning.

“Okay! OkayOkayokay!” Kuroo said, grabbing Kageyama before he fell over. 

“Looks like Suga is falling apart! L-let’s leave him alone with his thoughts….huh?” 

Akaashi watched Suga falling back onto the floor, sobbing once again. Yamaguchi squeaked from his spot behind Tsukishima,

“But we need to investigate the bo-” 

“Let him grieve, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said,

“Like Akaashi-senpai said, we can’t get into the minds of these people.” 

_Okay, time to find out how Daichi and Tanaka died._


	6. Hello?

“Now then! Let’s get this ball rolling!” Monokuma said, settling into his chair. Suga was silent now, they had to sit him into a chair for the trial since he would try and lash out at anyone who went near him. Akaashi cleared his throat, and Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head.

“Well, let’s start with me. Me and Oikawa ate together and went to the courtyard and talked for about a few minutes. Then we went to the gym and sat on the bleachers.” 

Kiyoko nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“I saw them there, they didn’t look like they caused any trouble.” 

Oikawa ran a hand in his hair,

“Yeppp!” 

Akaashi nodded, and Hinata wiped his eyes.

“I played volleyball, Kageyama went with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Then i was with Akaashi-san, Suga-san, Daichi-san, and then Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. In...the _storage closet._ Someone locked us in..” 

Bokuto gasped,

“You didn’t even tell me?!” he turned to Akaashi, who broke into a cold sweat.

“Yeah, sorry, i was kinda caught in the moment..” 

Suga scoffed obnoxiously, and everyone turned to him, 

“Caught in the moment was an _understatement._ We could’ve gotten out there faster if you weren’t _fucking_ around.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened,

“Suga-san, It isn’t Akaashi’s sans-” 

“Oh shut up, Yamaguchi! If you and glasses weren’t playing HIDE THE FINGER IN THAT FUCKING CLOSET WE WOULDN’T BE IN THIS MESS. THINK ABOUT THAT?” 

Everyone stared in disbelief, Kuroo got a weird look on his face like he would laugh, but the discoloration on his face read he was honestly scared. 

Yamaguchi turned red and shook his head,

“What?! No we were-”

“THEN WHAT, YAMAGUCHI? _THEN WHAT?”_ Suga stood up, he looked crazy. His eyes were insane and wide, his palms opening and closing fast and slow every time he blinked.

“JUST ADMITTT IT,” 

“Sugawara, that’s a bit..” Kiyoko started, But Suga persisted,

“GAAGAGAGHHAHAHAA! _You’re a fucking SLUT.”_ he pointed at Yamaguchi in a taunting manner. 

“N-no! That’s not what we were doing!” Yamaguchi looked on the verge of tears as Suga swung his head back, laughing like a maniac. Tsukishima was fuming, not like the usual Tsukishima angst, but pure _blood lust._

Suga looked at Tsukishima, giving an exaggerated sad face,

“AWWW, WHAT’S WRONG, BABY? SAD THAT YOUR DINGER WASN’T BIG ENOUGH TO SATISFY WITTLE, YAMA???” Suga flicked him off, Bokuto slammed his fists on his table.

“You did not just disrespect Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima whispered, grabbing his right arm tightly,

“Fuck. You. Sugawara.” 

Yamaguchi looked down in shame, covering his eyes. 

“Suga-san! Stop! Yamaguchi’s upset!” Hinata said, Suga shook his head repeatedly,

“NUH UH! LAST TIME I CHECKED CUM DUMPSTERS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO COME WITH FEELINGS, HAHHHH????” 

Yamaguchi shook his head repeatedly and cried out,

“Why are you doing this t-to me???!” 

“STOP IT!!!” 

Everyone turned to Tsukishima, he had screamed so loud it practically shook the room.

“THAT’S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! DON’T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!” 

Suga squinted, sitting back into his chair.

“.. _Fine!_ Whatever.” he rolled his eyes, but smirked in Yamaguchi’s direction and whispered,

“Slut.”   
“Sugawara! You’re out of line!!” Kiyoko said, her eyes glossy and in disbelief. Oikawa let out a long thread of air,

“....What just happened? Y-you guys saw that too, right?” 

Kenma nodded, tilting his head,

“Y-yeah, i’m so confused..But, why were you guys in the closet?”

Yamaguchi waited one second..two...three... _then he collapsed into a pit of remorse._

“BECAUSE SUGA-SAN IS TRUE! I-I’M s-such a..” 

“WAIT, YOU GUYS FUCKED?!” Bokuto’s voice boomed, which made Akaashi lean over and smack him. Tsukishima put his head in his hands, took a deep breath, and sighed.

“Ding, ding, ding. _You got it.”_ he said sarcastically,

“The reason, because? I..i don’t know? But, like, yeah! let’s … just move on.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, Iwaizumi agreed with a grunt,

“Yeah, i don’t want anymore of this, makes me sick.” 

Akaashi rubbed his temples, 

“Okay, ah..I’m actually about to be done with this whole thing. B-but, where were you guys the time of Daichi-san and Tanaka’s deaths?” 

Most of them responded the gym, but Kageyama looked at Asahi.

“Asahi-san, you weren’t in the gym until an hour after breakfast?” 

Asahi rubbed the side of his own face,

“I barely got any sleep because i was getting nightmares. So i went back to my room.” 

Kenma nodded, scratching his head.

“Yeah, i saw him leaving his room when i went back to my room with Kuroo.” 

“A-and if you’re wondering what we did. Nothing explicit!~” Kuroo added, Tsukishima glared at him,

“Cheap shot.”

Yachi scratched her lip,

“Well, everyone was... _busy_ during the murder, but Tanaka…” 

Everyone looked at eachother, and Bokuto coughed,

“So he’s the murderer?” 

Everyone turned to Akaashi, 

“W-wuh? Why are you looking at me.” 

Kageyama shrugged,

“It’s up to you, do you think Tanaka-san is the murderer?” 

Akaashi looked down at the photos, feeling his guilt creep up on him. 

“...N-not necessarily.” 

He lifted up his phone, showing the suicide note.

“What sets me off is the handwriting. It’s different...so...i think it’s only appropriate if i see everyone’s handwriting. 

Monokuma grabbed his mallet,

“A very smart approach, Akaashi!” 

He smacked the red button and pens landed on their tables, as well as paper. 

“Copy down this sentence from Tanaka Ryuunosuke’s suicide note!” he said, and sat back down. Akaashi watched everyone’s faces, nothing too out of the ordinary. As people started putting down there pens, some grew dreary.

“It’s been awhile since i picked up a pen. well...at least it feels like it.” Kuroo says, scratching the back of his neck. 

Suga scoffs,

“You must be _so_ lucky, Yamaguchi. Didn’t know they taught _your kind to write.”_

Yamaguchi didn’t look in his direction, only shuddering. Tsukishima growled,

“Fuck off before i-” 

“GOSH! YOUR SEXUAL TENSION IS GIVING ME GOOSEBUMPS!” Monokuma screeched, and pressed the red button again, the papers getting picked up and placed side by side with the original copy of the suicide note. Akaashi reviewed each one, 

_..Not Kuroo, his handwriting is too small._

_..Not Oikawa, his handwriting is too swirly._

_..Not Hinata, geez. What even is that?_

_..Tsukishima? Why does it oddly match his personality._

_...Not Kenma, not Kiyoko, not Yamaguchi._

_..Bokuto? I can’t even read this._

_…._

“Yachi and Asahi..i can’t really tell a difference.” 

“Eh?! With what?!” Asahi whimpered, Akaashi zoomed in on his handwriting compared with the suicide note.

“You indented similarly, and Yachi, you write your y’s, a’s, and i’s similar to the note.” 

Yachi put her hands up in defense,

“No! I didn’t...i was with Shimizu-senpai the whole time!” 

Kiyoko nodded,

“Yes. she couldn’t have had enough time to commit such a tedious act, and write a whole suicide letter.” everyone looked at Asahi, who yelped,

“N-No! But i was in the gym!” 

Kageyama raised his arm,

“I saw him in the gym.” 

Tsukishima nodded as well, and so did Kuroo. 

Akaashi looked at the note, but then at everyone else. What else could he use? The location? The weapon? …

“Where could’ve someone obtained a cord?” 

Kiyoko tapped her chin,

“..What kind of cord was it?” 

Hinata zoomed in on his picture.

“...ouh!! I know which one this is, it’s a ps4 cable- oh! OH!! Oh...oh no..” 

Kenma looked in shock when Hinata looked at him. His table came forward,

“What? Why me?” 

Oikawa clucked his tongue,

“Gosh, that _is_ his cord after all. _Ultimate Gamers kind of need cords…”_

Kuroo shook his head,

“But he was in the gym too!” 

Iwaizumi folded his arms,

“But didn’t he leave 15 minutes after?” 

“I left with him!” 

Akaashi looked at the handwriting from Kenma, and then Kuroo’s he looked closer...until..

“..They wrote it together.” 

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kuroo stopped arguing, Akaashi inhanced the images of Kenma, Kuroo, and the suicide note. 

“You can tell by the inconsistencies in the y’s and a’s. When Kuroo would write, it would be skinny and small, but when kenma wrote, it was blunt.” 

Kageyama went wide eyed,

“T-that makes sense!” 

Kuroo broke into a sweat,

“That doesn’t prove anything though.” he said, wiping his hands on his shirt as his table was pushed forward as well. 

“How can _just_ handwriting prove we’re criminals.” 

Tsukishima sighed, 

“Kuroo-san, stop being deluded. You and Kenma both left the gym, not saying your activities, this is a do or die type situation and if that interaction between you two was that important that you had to stick to the bro code and keep it a secret. You probably murdered a _bitch.”_

Kuroo half-smiled,

“But-” 

“I’m not done.” 

Kuroo stepped back, Tsukishima raised a finger,

“Two, how could one know Kenma had a ps4 charger? You don’t see him carry one of those suckers in his back pocket. Maybe in his pocket and more so in the backpack, but give me a show of hands of who _knew_ he had this kind of cord in his backpack?” 

Everyone’s hands didn’t move, and Tsukishima nodded,

“And three. You probably thought you were _so smart,_ and thought it’d be easy to murder a depressed hoe like Tanaka and make it look like a suicide, and trust me, you guys are not the first to try.”   
Yachi cleared her throat,

“B-but..how could they have killed Daichi?” 

Akaashi raised his hand,

“I got it.” 

Akaashi smoothed his hair out of his face, looked at Kuroo and Kenma in apology, and exhaled.

_Kuroo and Kenma really were innocent, at least at the beginning. They went for a walk up and down the hallways when they noticed Tanaka’s door opened, they decided to look inside when they find Tanaka dead body sprawled. They decided to not report it, but why? To preform a_ **_murder suicide_ ** _. Kuroo and Kenma probably picked their victim carefully, knowing that not many people would wander off alone in a place like this one. feeling unsure on who to choose, they noticed Hinata looking around frantically, Kuroo saw this as an opportunity, but_

_Kenma saw it as a good molding for their murder._ **_They watched Hinata ask people for help,_ ** _and the unlucky one to help him out were_ **_Akaashi, Suga, and Daichi_ ** _. They watched them search, using this time gap to choose there victim. Kuroo worried that Kageyama would appear out of nowhere and their whole plan would be ruined, but another opening caught Kenma’s eye._ **_Yamaguchi and Tsukishima going inside the storage closet._ ** _Kenma hurried to the door, opening it the smallest amount not to alert the people inside, but just enough so that someone down the hall could notice the door was open. There original plan was to trap them all inside and just go hog wild, but they really wouldn’t make it that far with just the cord they had equipped, but poor Daichi decided to stand and watch the door. Who wouldn’t though?_ **_Kuroo took the opportunity to strike, not before Kenma went to the door, locking it crudely as to not get hit by Daichi’s flailing arms._ ** _After committing there act, they left his body there, and went to Tanaka’s room, starting to erase the rest of his note and add on their parts…_

“...No..Kuroo..!” Bokuto said, Kuroo looked at Bokuto, then Kenma.

“..I’m sorry.” was all he said, and their screens lit up with the voting ballot.

It was silent, and then loud in a matter of seconds. 

_“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME. I WON’T LET YOU!”_ Kuroo was running, he ran right out of the room, which made Monokuma laugh. 

“Looks like our punishment is going to have to start a little off track, but don’t you worry your pretty little heads! Because it doesn’t matter how fast he can run _i’ll always be able to catch up.”_


	7. Is this thing on?

Their screens lit up, showing Kuroo running down the hallway, his eyes in full focus. He was running, and running, an exit could be seen at the end of the hallway, but seemed to stretch farther and farther away. 

_creak...creak..._

Kuroo stopped in his tracks, turning around and seeing the wall behind him had grew spikes, moving towards him. 

“FUCK.” 

He turned back around and ran even faster, screaming when he felt a spike pinch him in the back, it drew back, and slashed him again. He didn’t stop running, but his back was getting slashed, and slashed, over and over again. The exit stopped to stretch away, and Kuroo seemed to brighten, but he grew slower and slower with each slash he received. He fell after one powerful slash. And he got up on all fours, trying to crawl to the door, feeling the wall creep up behind him slowly. Kuroo looked like he was going to make it, his hand reaching out to the door. Only for the door to grow _spikes._ He screamed again, jumping backwards, as the wall started creeping up towards him. The wall behind him was creeping up too. He was breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut, he was muttering softly, doing the sign of the cross one last time. The walls got close enough that they pierced both sides of his body and stopped...only to close in quick and easy, and blood drained out of it..

Everyone stood there, silent. Akaashi looked at Kenma, his face blank and white. Kenma lifted his Phone over his head, and threw it at Tsukishima.

“Ow! What the fu-” 

“It’s your fault.” 

“What? How is it my fault?” Tsukishima stepped back as Kenma put his hands on his own head, pulling at his hair. 

“If you just _shut up… and stayed quiet...and let the adults talk...Tanaka could just have been framed...and that would be the end up it. No one else would’ve been hurt, since he’s dead.”_

Akaashi reached out to him,

“Kenma…” 

Kenma stepped off his table, walking over to Tsukishima, a hand behind his back, the other hitting Tsukishima on the chest. 

“Just shut up. Just shut up. It’s not that difficult.” 

Tsukishima raised his hands up,

“I’m just playing the ga-” 

_Stabbed with a pencil._

Yachi screamed, Bokuto came running, to pull Kenma away from Tsukishima, who was now screaming and grabbing his stomach, blood dripping onto the floor. Yamaguchi ran to his side, trying to stop the bleeding and whispering quick words into his ear. Monokuma was laughing manically, which made Suga point and laugh too. Hinata and Kageyama ran around frantically, which made Asahi and Iwaizumi rangle them up and take them somewhere else, Kiyoko running to the infirmary to get some bandages, Oikawa looking like he were about to faint and ran away from the room...and where did Akaashi fall into this situation? Staring at the blood falling at his feet, and _passing out._

_hope.._

_hope.._

_...Have some hope_

_i know you can hear me._

_listen to me.._

_you must not lose hope_

_do not lose it_

_hold it tightly_

_do not lose hope_

_hope.._

_hope.._

_..hope.._

_...have some-_

Akaashi woke up in the infirmary, next to Tsukishima, who was sleeping upright. Yamaguchi at Tsukishima’s side stroking his hair. He sat up abruptly, hearing words echoing in his head, not sure what they were saying...

“Ah, your up.” Yamaguchi said, his voice thick from crying. 

“Are you okay, Akaashi-san? You fell on your head pretty hard..” 

Akaashi felt the bandage wrapped around his head, and winced, feeling the wetness of the blood that began to dry on it. 

“..How is Tsukishima?” 

Yamaguchi looked down,

“The bleeding subsided awhile ago, there was no bruising, and the stab wound wasn’t deep enough to cause anything eternal to be damaged...at least we don’t think.” Yamaguchi gestured to the tray in between the two cots, a bloody pencil laid on it, with tweezers and some dirty cotton swabs. Akaashi shuddered,

“How long was i..” 

“A Little more than an hour. Do you feel okay, though?” 

This made Akaashi notice the beating in his head, and he laid back down.

“I think i’ll go back to sleep. I’ll probably sleep in here too, since i...share a room with..” 

“I understand that completely. I wouldn’t either if i shared a room with him, But..i heard Kenma ran away. So we’ve dropped him into the insane category with Sugawara.” Yamaguchi’s expression dropped when he said Suga’s name, and Akaashi opened his eyes to give him an apologetic look,

“I’m so sorry Suga told you those horrible things,”

“Don’t worry, i’ve felt worse...but…” Yamaguchi choked on his words,

“I think everyone’s been a bit fragile lately, don’t you think?” Yamaguchi traced circles along Tsukishima’s cheek, and Tsukishima let out a quiet hum. Akaashi nodded, pulling the cover to his chin.

“I think he’s still distraught over Daichi’s death and was just trying to take it out on someone.” 

Yamaguchi nodded, and laid Tsukishima’s head gently on the pillow, standing up and stretching.

“Dinner starts in 15 minutes, want me to get you anything?” 

Akaashi shrugged,

“Something that goes down the throat easily. I don’t think...i can eat solids…” _the image of Tsukishima getting stabbed and Kuroo’s bloody body flashed threw his mind._

“Ahah.” Yamaguchi laughed quietly, and nodded,

“I’ll see if they have soup or something. Do you want tea? Or just water.”  
“Something warm like tea would be great..” Akaashi whispered, and Yamaguchi gave him a smile and closed the door quietly. Akaashi looked at Tsukishima on the other cot, his breathing shallow. 

_Why did Kenma do that? And to you…why not me?_

Yamaguchi came back fast, two trays in his hands, his sleeves rolled up. 

“Is that for..?” Akaashi asked, gesturing to the other tray.

Yamaguchi put it on the table where the sink was, 

“It’s for when he gets up, i had a quick meal while i waited for the soup to heat up,” he held the Tray out to him, 

“Careful, it’s hot.” 

Akaashi took it, but his hands shook and some soup fell on the sheet. 

“Ah-” 

“Oh god, whoopsie!” Yamaguchi bit his tongue, Akaashi winced the smallest bit, _that soup is hot!!_ Yamaguchi took the tray, setting it down and removing the blanket from Akaashi’s now blistering leg. That’s when Akaashi noticed he was changed into his sleeping shorts and t-shirt, _if i was wearing my slacks this wouldn’t be an issue._ Yamaguchi shook his head, going at Akaashi’s thigh with a towel.

“I am so sorry! I should’ve known your hands would still be weak. You just got blunt force trauma after all, probably even a concussion! So stupid, Tadashi, so stupid!” Yamaguchi mumbled on, walked to the other parts of the room working quickly, getting cold water and plaster, and after 5 minutes Akaashi’s thigh was soothed with aloe vera and plastered up securely. 

“Okay, you should be good there!” Yamaguchi sat on the side of the bed, taking the spoon and getting some soup on it,

“Okay, now say “ahh”!” 

Akaashi had to smile, and closed his eyes,   
“Ahhh..” 

_The soup was a lot less hot, and it eased down his throat._

“..That’s good.” 

“I know, i had it yesterday. It’s delicious.” Yamaguchi said as he gave him another spoonful. 

Akaashi ended up finishing the whole bowl with Yamaguchi’s help, and he thanked him before falling back asleep. 

_Akaashi zoned in and out of consciousness, he heard Tsukishima’s voice after a bit, then Bokuto’s...feeling him touch his forehead…then Yamaguchi move about the room…then it was dark once again._

It was later than late, but Akaashi rolled over awake. He looked over to the cot, Yamaguchi was on the outside, Tsukishima’s profile was visible behind him. Akaashi sighed, fixing the blanket higher and over his nose, it still smelled like the soup. 

_He looked up at the ceiling, images flashing threw his mind once again.._

_He couldn’t help it, and the sheets reeked of something other than the soup not soon after._

_It’s 7am! Time to wake up and eat breakfast!_

Akaashi woke up to see Tsukishima being hand fed by Yamaguchi, his eyes drowsy and hair unruly. It was honestly cute, him obediently opening his mouth, Yamaguchi giggling and wiping Tsukishima’s lips after he started chewing. _Yamaguchi was...kind of like a nurse._

“Goodmorning..” Akaashi said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Yamaguchi smiled at him, 

“Morning. Glad you woke up when you did, Bokuto-San said he’d be coming over here to check on you.”

“Oh good god.” Tsukishima said, pushing away Yamaguchi’s spoon, and rubbing his eyes, 

“Anyone _But Bokuto-San.”_

Yamaguchi turned his head back around and bopped Tsukishima’s upper lip with the spoon. 

“Last bite, open up!” 

Tsukishima shook his head, 

“No, I don’t wanna….” Tsukishima laid back down, turning away from him. Yamaguchi shrugged, 

“I’ll leave it right here, but I doubt you want cold oatmeal.” 

Yamaguchi looked at Akaashi and pointed at the tray on the table, 

“Wanna try eating by yourself today?” 

“Yeah. I think I’m ready.” 

His hands worked _nearly_ enough, but his depth perception was horrible, spilling some on his chin and in his lap, this time, Yamaguchi placed a protective layer on the covers so he wouldn’t get burned. _He also changed the covers too, since he noticed..well..the stench._

“Eep. Well, that’s alright, here. Maybe it’ll help if you just sipped it.” 

“That’s smart.” Akaashi said, picking up the bowl. He was able to finish it, but he wasn’t able to eat the apple, even if Yamaguchi cut it up. 

“That’s okay! We can try later once you’re ready.” 

“..Thanks, Yamaguchi. But, uhm..why do you stay here anyway?” 

Yamaguchi laughed at that, 

“What’s funny?” 

“Oh! Don’t worry, it’s just that. I’m not really that great at doing my own thing. I’d rather be with Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima turned at the sound of his name, and smiled the smallest amount, but put his headphones back on and kept reading. 

“That’s really sweet, Yamaguchi. So...are you and-“

“no?!” 

“What? But I thought you guys...well..”

Yamaguchi sighed, blush rising to his cheeks. 

“It wasn’t _true.”_

“Wha-?!”

Yamaguchi looked back to see if Tsukishima was listening, 

“Its _complicated ._ He told me he _loved me._ And we like...kissed...but _nothing that extreme. I only said it was true so Suga-san would back off of me..”_

Akaashi touched Yamaguchi’s face, and shook his head. 

“We would have understood...”

“How could you know that..?” 

“...” 

Yamaguchi shook his head, giving a shaky smile,

“It’s over, so I don’t wanna worry to much about it. I just want to make it out alive...and..what not..” 

“Well, _naturally.”_

“...now that we’re on the topic of making it out. Do you think people are worried that we’re gone?”

“Of course. I mean…”

“What if they think _we’re dead?”_

“..it’s a possibility..” 

Yamaguchi crosses his arms over his stomach. 

“ _My sisters think I’m dead...my mom thinks I’m dead...oh god..”_

“Now, Yamaguchi. Don’t think that way.”

“Y-you’re right. Mmh, I guess I just need to have some hope in myself right?”

Akaashi blinked, and then felt his stomach tighten, thinking about the night Kenma yelled at him, before he went crazy. 

“Akaashi-San? Akaashi-san? Aw, did I break you??” 

“Huh? N-no,” Akaashi said, noticing he’d probably have ghosted him for about a good few moments, enough time for the mug on the nightstand to stop steaming, Tsukishima was even looking his way too. 

“You okay, Akaashi-San? Looks like you just swallowed a nickel.” 

Akaashi chuckled nervously, and shook his head. 

“No..no. I’m okay.” 

Yamaguchi opened his mouth, but the door swung open, Bokuto marched in. his hair was down and matted, and there were black splotches on his face.

“Bokuto-san, you look like a teenage girl who just got off the phone with her cheating boyfriend.” Tsukishima teased, Bokuto’s eyes twitched,

“Well, ha-ha, Tsukki! Akaashi would never cheat on me!” 

“Eh?” Yamaguchi said, Akaashi turned red,

“Hi, Bokuto..san..” 

“Aw you have a bandage on your head! I saw you yesterday sleeping and you looked _way_ worse!” 

“Bokuto-san please watch what you’re… uh.” Yamaguchi said when Bokuto took Akaashi in his arms. Akaashi put his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut because the room did in fact start to spin.

“Please put me back on the cot. I’m just kind of dizzy.” 

“Oh, sorry, Akaashi..” Bokuto just scooted next to him and they sat on the end of the cot together. Akaashi put his head on his shoulder, his eyes still shut.

“How are you holding up, Bokuto-san?” 

“To be completely honest..” Bokuto folded his arms, trying to be confident, but he just deflated and covered his face.

“KUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!” Bokuto just broke down and cried right there, Tsukishima covered his ears, turning his music up higher. Yamaguchi patted him, Akaashi had to cover his ears but still tried to comfort the best he could.

“I know he was your best friend..i’m really sorry, Bokuto-san.” 

“I just! Can’t believe he _killed_ Daichi! He was o-our bro too!” 

“I know he was.” 

Akaashi felt like he was comforting everyone on the planet, Bokuto wiping his eyes and Yamaguchi pouring him a cup of water.

“...you have a good cry, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi said after a moment of silence. 

“Y-yeah. I think i got it out of my system.” 

For some reason, Bokuto had even more black smudges on his face, _so he...was wearing mascara? I’d expect this from Oikawa...but.._

“Well then. If you guys are gonna invade the infirmary. Yamaguchi, please take me outside.” Tsukishima tried to scoot of the bed but he winced, Yamaguchi rushed to the closet, but to no avail. 

“I think they have the rolling chairs in one of the classrooms. I’ll head up there and get one.” 

Tsukishima shook his head,

“Uh, no. i’m actually fine.” 

“What? But i thought you-” 

“ _I’m. Fine.”_

“What? You worried about me?” Yamaguchi smiled at this, Tsukishima blushed,

“...” 

“You’re worried! HAH! Tsukki _lurves_ me~” 

Akaashi snorted, Bokuto bellowed. 

“S-shut it, Yamaguchi!” 

“I’ll be back with that chair, and i’ll ask Kageyama to come with me.” Yamaguchi winked, _a compromise._

“Fine.” 

“Kay, i’ll be back!” 

_Shut._

“...” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Twenty Minutes, no Yamaguchi._

“Someone help me out of this bed.” 

“Eh?! Why, Tsukki?” Bokuto asked, sitting up a bit, this woke up Akaashi fell asleep on his chest, his heart still pounded in his head.

Tsukishima looked like he was about to throw up, he was sweating and veins popped out of his neck. 

“I bet he lied and went alone. _Idiot.”_

Tsukishima looked like a pregnant mom trying to get out of bed with how gingerly his long legs moved out of the bed. Bokuto, being the idiot he is, helped him out of the bed instead of stopping him.

“B-Bokuto-san, don’t do that! He needs to rest..” Akaashi said, trying to follow them but he physically could not keep his eyes open, Bokuto looked back at him and smiled.

“It’s okay, Akaashi! You rest and i’ll get to the bottom of this!” 

_Please don’t give the mic to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna bother leaving these.


	8. Idiot.

“Lets go, Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima tried to push himself away from Bokuto’s iron grip, but had to hold onto him for balance. Asahi, Kiyoko, and Yachi were sitting in the hallway and they all looked at them.

“...Bokuto-senpai? Why do you have Tsukishima-kun out of bed?” Yachi asked, confused. 

“Oh! We’re going to find Yamaguchi! Don’t mind us.” 

Kiyoko got up, 

“He needs to be back in bed, theres a whole in his stomach that’s not supposed to-” 

“Shimizu-san, i think everyone is aware of my newly made second belly button, but i think i know how i feel, and i’m scared as fuck that Yamaguchi may have been scalped by one of the banshees in this fucking deathtrap of a game we’re in. loved to stay and chat, but Bokuto-san was taking me somewhere.” 

Kiyoko stood there blank faced, Asahi looked like he was about to laugh, so did Yachi, and Bokuto snorted.

“Now, Mush.” Tsukishima said, kicking his shin.

“Roger dodger!” 

They walked up the stairs and called for Yamaguchi, but got no answer.

“Oh, shit.” 

“Don’t worry, he’s in here! I know it!” 

Bokuto sat him down in a chair from one of the classrooms, looking in every single one. 

“God dammit…why the FUCK were we put into this mess?”

“Tell me about it, Tsukki!” Bokuto lifted him up and looped there arms together to go back downstairs when they saw Kageyama with the rolling chair.

“HEY, TYRANT KING! WHERES YAMAGUCHI?” Tsukishima yelled. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, then his jaw dropped open.

“He went to look for you.” 

“oH NOOOOOO.” Bokuto put Tsukishima in the chair,

“Take him back to the infirmary, i’m gonna find Yama-Yama!” 

_He tried using that nickname...it didn’t sound that bad._

“No. take me too.” 

Kageyama shook his head,

“You’re crippled.” 

“Stop telling me how i feel, dingus.” 

They bickered as Kageyama pushed him down the hall, and Bokuto sprinted up the stairs, calling Yamaguchi’s name. Bokuto stopped to catch a breath. He heard Oikawa and Iwaizumi talking in one of the classrooms, so he swung the door open. 

“Guys!” 

They flinched, they were sitting on a bunch of tables squished together. 

“What are you guys doing?” 

Oikawa brightened, 

“Kou-Chan! Please sit down with us, we’re formulating an escape.” 

“What? I thought that wasn’t allowed?” 

Iwaizumi shrugged, 

“Who fucking cares, though? We’ve been in this shithole for..-“

“Well, I wouldn’t say _shithole_ if I were you.” Oikawa said, gesturing to his outfit and his canteen in his lap. _It was true, though! They were pampering us quite a bit._

“Whatever, but I’d rather be living on the streets killing free than living like a god and have to fight these turkeys to the dead.”

“..fair.”

Bokuto picked up the paper that sat in between them. 

_How to get out possibilities_

“Hmmmm, why don’t you guys try climbing that big dome?! Y’all are strong enough!”

“two days ago, Tetsu-Chan threw a rock at the dome.. _it exploded.”_

“Yeesh..” Bokuto winced,

“Anyway, Bokuto. You see anything out there?”

Bokuto thought for a moment, tapping his chin. 

“Wellllll…. _there was a weird manhole outside!”_

“WHAT??!!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi screamed together. 

“Did I help?!” Bokuto screamed back when Iwaizumi dragged him out of the classroom and they ran to the courtyard. 

“Where is it? Lead the way, Kou-Chan!” Oikawa pleaded, Bokuto nodded, _completely forgetting. To go find Yamaguchi._

“Over….here!” Bokuto crouched and knocked on the manhole cover. Iwaizumi and Oikawa crouched as well, Oikawa putting on his glasses. 

“Ahhh, our salvias.” 

“You think this will be the way out?” Iwaizumi said, Bokuto nodded, 

“It’s gotta be!”

“Well, we should go tell the others. Oikawa, you go get the people in the gym.” 

“And I’ll go get-“ Bokuto started, then he _screeched._

“OH _CRAP!_ I GOTTA GO FIND YAMAGUCHI OR TSUKKI IS GONNA BE REALLY MAD AT ME!!” 

“W-Wait, Yama-Chan is missing?!”Oikawa stood with him, Bokuto sweated nervously now, feeling like a stupid idiot. 

“Oh god, Bokuto, that kid Tsukishima is moody as hell. He’ll rip you to pieces. Just go find him. We can tell everyone about the manhole later.”

Bokuto ran away and back up the stairs, but as he was running...he heard a faint scream. 

_Stop!! Stop it please!!!_

…

“Yama-Yama?! YAMAAA IS THAT YOU???” Bokuto felt around the wall, and put his ear up against it, hearing some sort of.. _drill._

Bokuto started freaking out, hearing the screaming get only louder. He had to think fast! 

_What would Akaashi do?! Oh, what would he do?!_

Find the source..find the source…

Bokuto ran back down the stairs, looking down the hallway, _authorized personnel only._

“Please be in here!”

He ran in, trying to be quiet. It was gray and dark, a long hallway. It looked..kind of like an electrical room. 

“..yama-yama?” Bokuto whispered the best he could. 

“... _b-Bokuto-San?! Is that you..?!”_

“Yama? Where are you?” 

He ran to the end, turning a corner, 

_BAM!_

Yamaguchi was tied to a chair, blade marks on his stomach, arms, and legs. He was gagged crudely. 

“Oh my GODDD! YAMA!” he started to untie him, and Yamaguchi breathed heavily, tears streaming down his face.

“...We need...to get...out of here…” 

He helped Yamaguchi up, and they speed walked,

“Who did this to you??” 

Yamaguchi shook his head…

“I..I can’t-”

“C’mon Yama! You need to tell me so we can help you!” 

Yamaguchi caught his breath,

“....” 

They made it out of the room when Yamaguchi collapsed, blood dripping down his back and arms. His shirt rode up, revealing something carved into his back, deep, and it probably hurt like hell,

  
  


_“Slut.”_

  
  
  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” 

Bokuto started freaking out, his eyes darting around the hall to look for help.

“SOMEONE!! HELP!!!!” 

He heard running noises and then Hinata and Oikawa looked at the scene. Bokuto was covered with blood, Yamaguchi on the floor.

“B-B-BOKUTO-SAN??! DID YOU..” Hinata looked like he was about to cry again. 

“N-no!! Someone hurt him!”

Oikawa flipped Yamaguchi over, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he was hyperventilating.

“Yama-chan! Stay with us, c’mon!” he lifted him up and rested his head on his thigh. Yamaguchi opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. 

“.....what…what is this…?” Yamaguchi said…

“Where...where are we?!” 

“WHAT DID I DO?!??!!?!” 

Yamaguchi was screaming now as everyone came in.

“Y-Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi rushed to his side, looking at his arms in terror. 

Kageyama put a hand over his mouth,

“... _we better not show Tsukishima this.”_

Hinata turned to him,

“No beep, Sherlock!” 

Iwaizumi looked around,

“....Sugawara..” 

Oikawa wailed,

“Koushi-chan, how could you try to murder your own sucessor??!” 

Kenma walked in, looking at everyone,

“Gee, what the fuck happened here?” 

Kiyoko got on the floor, putting water on the wounds and wrapping them up. 

“Kenma, how the hell did you not here all the screaming?” Oikawa said, as him and Bokuto helped Yamaguchi up and started speed walking to the infirmary. 

Kenma put his arm over his neck, scratching it like he was bored.

“Can you guys, like, keep it down in here? You’re seriously giving me a migraine.”

“OKAY, KENMA. WE GET IT. YOUR BOYFRIEND DIED. _NOW STOP BEING MOODY AND HELP US HAUL YAMAGUCHI TO THE NURSES OFFICE!!!”_ Oikawa spat, Kenma rolled his eyes, blushing. 

“Shut your mouth!” 

Their bickering carried on, Bokuto now taking Yamaguchi into his arms, who looked at him.

“B-b-b-bokuto-san?? A-am… _am i really gonna die here?”_

Bokuto looked down at him in sorrow,

“N-no! NO YOU’RE NOT!!” Bokuto started walking away from the crowd, Hinata and Kageyama following him.

Hinata sniffled,

“Don’t go on us!” 

Kageyama clenched his fists,

“You’re stronger than this, Yamaguchi!!” 

Yamaguchi gagged, tears still coming...but after they turned the corner his back arched and... _he began to convulse._

“OH FUCKKKKKKKKKK, OH GOD, UHHHMMM??!” Bokuto seriously did not know what to do. Where was Shimizu??! He was _seriously_ losing blood now! He was _covered_ in it! There were even _bite marks on his arms and legs…_

They rushed into the infirmary, and Tsukishima took one look…

“What.” 

“What.” 

“WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!?” 

Tsukishima lost it, Akaashi _threw up,_ Kageyama and Hinata stood Tsukishima up and lead him and Akaashi outside. Bokuto laid Yamaguchi on the cot Akaashi was on….

“Okay, okay?! Uh…?!” Bokuto didn’t know one thing about keeping someone alive. He did know one of those revivey things would bring someone back...but...did they have one of those!? Should he wait until Shimizu gets here?! What…

_There was one. But should he do it?_

Yamaguchi was making gasping noises now, his hands shaking. Bokuto took the bag and opened it.

“Okay! Okay okay okay! Yama-Yama you hang in there!” Bokuto looked at it, _defibrillator._

….Oh..OH! He remembered it now! Every year in gym class coach would show them how to use it if a guy were to pass are or start having a heart attack on the court. Thank god he paid attention! Bokuto took the two mechanisms from the bag and shuffled them together,

_Remove all clothing from the upper chest area._

Bokuto just unbuttoned Yamaguchi’s shirt crudely,

_Place on the upper body of the patient._

“Please don’t die..”

Once…

…

  
  
  


Twice..

  
  


…

Three times..

…

It was silent.

Yamaguchi got deathly quiet…

  
  


…

…

  
  


_His chest rose and fell.._

  
  


“Oh..OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD I JUST DID THAT.” 

Bokuto had to dab, _i mean c’mon! I just saved a frickin’ life!_

Shimizu rushed in,

“I’m sorry! I had to-” 

She looked shocked to see Yamaguchi not tossing and turning from being left in Bokuto’s care, but she smiled. 

“Did you?” 

“All by myself! I paid attention in Phys Ed, ya know!” 

“Good job, Bokuto-kun.” She checked Yamaguchi pulse, and went at all his cuts with wet water. Bokuto felt at peace, but Tsukishima rushed in, tears in his eyes.

“Y-Yamaguchi??! Oh, god!!!” He touched his friends face,

“He’s an idiot! A FUCKING IDIOT!” 

“Hey! Don’t call Yamaguchi an idiot!” Hinata said, putting his hands on his hips. 

“SHUT UP, YOU DWARF, MY BEST FRIENDS FUCKING BLEEDING OUT!” Tsukishima fell down dramatically and cried into the floor. Kageyama touched Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him away. Bokuto couldn’t help but pout,

“...No one else acknowledges my doctor skills?”

He felt someone hit him in the back, it was Akaashi, who shook his head. 

“But you! Are you okay, Baby love?!” Bokuto hugged him, using his baby voice again, Akaashi groaned,

“Aahaha, _right._ I’m fine...but..” Akaashi looked at Yamaguchi’s _almost_ lifeless body.

“C-can you believe? Just a few hours ago... _he was fine..”_

Yamaguchi shook once, groaning in pain, making Tsukishima cry harder. 

_“...And could be like this in under only a few minutes?”_

  
  
  
  
  


Everyone... _except Kenma and Sugawara,_ came inside the infirmary, after Yamaguchi woke up. His body was mostly bandaged, and he wasn’t speaking. He’d flinch when someone would come close to him, even when Tsukishima would. 

“Yamaguchi-kun...please...we aren’t going to hurt you. Just talk to us.” Yachi tried to pat him on the shoulder but he just grunted and shook his head no. Tsukishima clenched his fists,

“Where is that bastard..i-i’ll... _i’ll kill him right now.”_

He stood up, but Bokuto sat him back down. 

“No, tsukki! Just try to stay calm!” 

Asahi nodded to, raising his hands,

“You’re n-not really in the right place to be getting angry. _You did just get stabbed.”_

Tsukishima growled,

“If he lays another hand on him he’s got another thing coming to him. I’ll drag that motherfucker out so far till he croaks.” 

This was one the group started getting a bit frightened, but they knew Tsukishima wouldn’t be an issue. _But one things for sure, theres a mentally unstable guy running through those halls right now._

“S-so, we’re sure Suga did this?” Asahi then said, Oikawa looked at him like he was stupid. 

“Who would engrave _slut_ into the back of this sweet little boy?! DEFINITELY NOT A SANE PERSON!” Oikawa covered his face and shook his head. 

Kageyama quivered,

“I-i shouldn’t have left him alone. I’m an idiot.”

“W-wait. Wait what?” Akaashi said, Kageyama looked at him.

“I’m sorry everyone! But...he did insist he’d go alone to check on…” 

Tsukishima _tackled him, full on tackled him. Hair-pulling, nose grabbing._

“Guy’s cut it out!!” Yachi wailed, Iwaizumi tore Tsukishima away from Kageyama, who threw another punch before giving up.

“L-let me explain! God dammit!” 

Akaashi walked to him, and looked him dead in the eyes,

“Explain then.” 

Kageyama sighed again,

“...Okay.” 

  
  


_Yamaguchi walked out of the Infirmary, feeling pretty confident in himself, but then faltering when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Yamaguchi looked down the hall, where Sugawara taunted him. He had a pair of Scissors in his hands, snipping them in a taunting way and stuck out his tongue. Yamaguchi shook his head and walked away without looking back. Kageyama was conveniently close, Hinata was with him though._

_“Hey! Mind if i borrow Kageyama for a moment?”_

_Hinata crossed his arms,_

_“Why…?”_

_Yamaguchi chuckled,_

_“Tsukki doesn’t trust me to be alone.”_

_Kageyama patted Hinata on the head,_

_“Understandable. Well then, lets go.”_

_“Heeeyy! Bakayama!”_

_He didn’t follow them, knowing that they were going to enter the crazy territory that Sugawara and Kenma had taken over. They decided to use the elevator, which took way longer than the stairs. Must’ve not been used in a long time._

_“So, how’s…Tsukishima doing?”_

_“ He’s good, actually! How’re you?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Wonderful.”_

_They waited for another 2 minutes before the elevator doors opened, and the stepped out, going to the closests classroom, which had two rolling chairs. Yamaguchi took one, and Kageyama held the door open. They were just about to walk out when there was a faint rustling noise._

_“Did...did you hear that, Kageyama-kun?”_

_“Y-yeah.”_

_They walked out with caution, half expecting someone to leap out...but it was ominously silent once again._

_“Yamaguchi? You’re shaking..”_

_“What? No i’m not.” Yamaguchi looked confused, and then had to laugh._

_“Y-you’re the one whos shaking.”_

_Kageyama looked down at his hands and cursed silently, they were shaking like hell. Yamaguchi chuckled some more before he started to walk down the hall._

_“C’mon, let’s just go back downstairs.”_

_They walked a mere two steps before hearing it again. Kageyama yelped, And Yamaguchi grabbed him._

_“Kageyama-kun, you go back downstairs.”_

_“W-wuh?! Why, you’re gonna get-”_

_Yamaguchi held up a knife he swiped from the kitchen when he got Akaashi and Tsukishima’s food._

_“Don’t worry. I’m not as clumsy as...you might think…” Yamaguchi looked serious, and Kageyama sighed._

_“Tsukishima won’t be happy.”_

_“Who cares about what Tsukki thinks right now. I’m not gonna cower under him anymore.”_

_Yamaguchi shuddered though,_

_“Plus, he’s hurt!”_

_“That gives you a reason to stay alive. To take care of him..”_

_Yamaguchi smiled,_

_“You’re right. But, i promise..i’ll be fine.”_

_“..Okay.”_

  
  


“What. What. What the _fuck is wrong with you?!”_ Oikawa said first, Kageyama put his hands on his face. 

“Are you stupid in the head?! You decide not to be stubborn there?!” Tsukishima sat up and wacked him in the head, struggling to even stand up, but his anger fueled him. 

“ _Okay...i-i deserved that.”_ Kageyama didn’t fight back, Akaashi couldn’t even imagine how riddled with guilt Kageyama must be feeling. Yamaguchi looked around, giving one last try, and opened his mouth,

 _“..._ A-ah..” 

They turned to him, he flinched. Tsukishima took his shaking hand,

“Yes, Yamaguchi? What were you going to say?” he said softly, Yamaguchi bit his lower lip. Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s arm, and made lines on his arm. 

“...Did someone do that to you?” 

Yamaguchi grunted and nodded, then he gestured to his neck, and pretended to...to _choke himself._

“Oh..Oh, _Tadashi.”_ Tsukishima whispered. Yachi gasped as Yamaguchi went on, pretending to bite down his body and pull at his arms. He pretended to gag himself and punch himself. 

“Who did it, Yamaguchi? Who did these awful things to you?” Hinata said, getting closer to the bed. Yamaguchi bit back his tears, his sat up, turning around and lifting his shirt. The bandages were wrapped tightly around Yamaguchi’s small torso, but the deep, angry, lettering engraved into Yamaguchi’s body could still be seen through.

_Slut._

“Y-Yamaguchi-kun!!” Yachi cried, Kiyoko wrapped her arms around her. 

“We need to find Suga. we need to stop him from hurting someone else.” Iwaizumi said, but Oikawa nudged him.

“What?” 

“What about the..” 

“No, Oikawa. Not now.”   
“But i thought you said this place was a “shithole”, huh?” 

“Just shut your mouth and let’s go crack this guy.” Iwaizumi looked at the rest of the guys in there.

“Who wants to come with me to go find Suga? Any volunteers.” 

Bokuto raised his hand, 

“Always up for it!” 

Akaashi clutched his arm, and he turned around confused.

“Akaashi?” 

“D-don’t..” 

“Wha?” 

Akaashi looked at him,

“Look at Yamaguchi-kun. _That is the work of a monster._ Imagine what he could do..to you.” 

Bokuto smiled at him reassuringly,

“I’ll have Iwaizumi with me. We’re both tough guys. I swear i’ll be back in one piece!” 

Akaashi squinted, but then shook his head.

“I don’t have a choice, do i?”   
“Nope! You’re still sick.” 

“I know.”

Bokuto gave him another big hug before Iwaizumi and him set off. They all started to file out of the room, when Yamaguchi whispered something barely audible through his hair.

“ _Good luck.”_


	9. Let me sleep...Please.

Iwaizumi _didn’t_ want to become a casualty. He didn’t want to be in this killing game _in general._

He didn’t want his portrait to have a big X in the middle drawn with his own blood. He wanted to make it out of here alive. He wanted to see his family again, see his team again, live a _normal life again._ It just feels so far away…

“Iwa! We’re here.” 

“Oh, yeah you’re right.” 

Bokuto tilted his head, 

“You seem kind of out of it. We can take a break for a bit if you want!” 

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just get this guy and get it over with.”

“Shouldn’t we have brought weapons?”

“...that’s a good point. We don’t know what Sugawara has.” 

Bokuto thought for a moment, 

“There are two places I think have weapons! Where I found Yamaguchi, and the kitchen!” 

Iwaizumi tapped his chin,

“Maybe the kitchen is a better place to look.”

“But the electrical room seemed to have like power tools and stuff..” 

“Good point.” 

They went to that direction, and were face to face with the door again. Bokuto has been fearless, but going back in here..just sent him into fight or flight mode really quick. 

“You good, Bokuto?”

“Y-Yeah. Just...just don’t like it.” 

“Here, if it makes you feel better, I’ll walk behind you.” 

“Thanks, iwa!”

“Shh!!”

“Ahhh. Sorry.”

They walked in, trying there best to be quiet. There was no sound in the room, just the sound of there own breathing. And Iwaizumi sighed in relief, they stopped to look around the room. The chair Yamaguchi was found in was _covered_ in blood. A knife laid on the floor, and other weapons littered about. Bokuto shuddered, 

“I found him in here, he looked so _scared..”_

“Don’t think about it Bokuto, we’re in and out of here-“ Iwaizumi trips on something, _a camcorder._ Blood was on it as well, and a sticky note was stuck on it. 

_Watch me, please!_

_...suga’s handwriting.._

“Upupupu! What a fun little present!” 

They both screamed, and Monokuma laughed. 

“God! Don’t scare us like that!” 

“It amuses me! Anyways! I have a baaad bad bad feeling about this place! You guys better hurry out!” Monokuma disappeared, and they looked at eachother. Iwaizumi got a bat, Bokuto got the machete that was chilling in a closet, and they left in a hurry. 

“Should we see what’s on the camcorder?”

“...I don’t know.” 

“How did Suga even _get_ a camcorder?!”

“Yeah, who’s talent had something to do with-“

_...Ennoshita. Ultimate film producer._

“Oh god. Well, let’s just get out of here and-“

_Slam!_

“FUCK! THE DOOR!” Iwaizumi ran back down the narrow hallway, and jiggled the lock.

“LET US OUT, MOTHERFUCKER!” 

Iwaizumi used his whole body, but it wouldn’t budge. Bokuto tried too, but to no avail.

A note was slid under the door, a typed one, so there was no handwriting to be decoded.

_Watch the video, and lets see if i’m nice enough to let you out <3_

“Cheeky Bastard.” 

Bokuto sighed,

“I feel like i’ve been drafted!” 

They walked back into the main area of the electrical room. And they sat down at the table at the side of the room, of course cleaning off the blood on it. Iwaizumi turned it on, getting the little message on it, and then looking at the files on it.

_File 00_

_File 01_

_File 02_

“T-three?!” Bokuto put a hand on his mouth, Iwaizumi bit his tongue, and clicked file 00

  
  


_Yamaguchi was sitting at the wooden chair in the middle of the room, his hands and arms tied and his eyes full of fear. Suga could be heard from behind the camera._

_“You’re such an idiot, Yamaguchi!”_

_“Suga-san! C-can you just let me go? Why are you so ma-”_

_Suga slapped him, taking a piece of cloth from the table next to the chair and putting it in his mouth. Yamaguchi was whimpering now, which made Suga laugh the smallest amount._

_“Awww, are you scared?” Suga was now in frame, a knife in his hands._

_“Now, let’s see that cute little arm of yours, huh?”_

_Yamaguchi shook his head repeatedly, he was murmuring, and his face was purple._

_Suga untied his arm, looking at his arms._

_“Ooouh! Looks like you’ve already cut yourself a bit before? Why is that, Yamaguchi? Are you depressed?”_

_Yamaguchi was really crying now, saying inaudible words, Suga shook his head._

_“Answer me.”_

_Yamaguchi kept trying to talk,_

_“ANSWER ME.”_

_Slashed right down his arm...deep. He screamed, he screamed for so long, as Suga just kept stabbing and slashing, never going for his wrists. Yamaguchi looked away from it, but Suga grabbed him by the hair and forcing him to look._

_“LOOK AT IT. LOOK AT IT!!!”_

_Yamaguchi was saying something, but Suga slapped him, bruising already started to form on Yamaguchi’s face._

_“Other arm now!”_

_He did the same thing on his other arm, Yamaguchi looked like he was going to pass out, already having thrown up, and Suga...zooming in on it._

“I-i can’t! I CAN’T!” Bokuto stood up, throwing the chair he was sitting in. Iwaizumi pushed the camcorder away, putting his head on the table. He needed a break, an there were two other files on there. They had to watch all of it? 

_“Round two! I’m running on a tight schedule, so let’s see what we can do now!”_

Iwaizumi forced himself to watch the rest of these, it was almost exactly how Yamaguchi’s described, all in that order. It ending with Sugawara carving it into his back, whilst that was happening Yamaguchi was screaming. Screaming for _help._ Bokuto was crying, saying he was an idiot. Saying he should’ve been there to help him, saying it was his fault for not going to look for him sooner. Iwaizumi didn’t know how to comfort, but all he knew right now... _they needed to get out of here._

“Bokuto, get a weapon from in here.” he whispered,

“W-wuh-why?”

“Sugawara is probably out there,” 

“..Y-yeah. Let’s do that.” 

Iwaizumi got a bat, Bokuto got the machete that was chilling in a cabinet, they looked at eachother. 

“Ready?” Iwaizumi said,

“Heck yeah.” Bokuto grunted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“...Suga?!!” Bokuto called, _no answer._

“Suga!!! Let us out! Just wanna have a talk!” 

..

…

… 

The door opened and someone screamed, They screamed too, both closing there eyes, Iwaizumi acted on instinct, swinging instantly, hitting...

...Suga. 

“Oh! OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IWA-“

“Shut up, Bokuto! Just shut up! He-he isn’t dead!” 

_No blood, he didn’t swing that hard. He did hit him in the stomach…_

He laid there, unconscious. 

“Now sling him over your soldier and let’s croak these toads!” Bokuto said, 

“Eww, no! You do it.” Iwaizumi kicked Suga’s leg.

“Fine then!” 

Bokuto slung Suga over his shoulder his eyes widening, _damn, he’s lighter than I originally thought._

“Let’s just hurry this up while he’s still asleep.”

  
  
  


Yamaguchi let Tsukishima sit next to him now, and let him cradle him. Tsukishima whispered into his ear occasionally, and Yamaguchi would just shake his head or grunt. Akaashi hated it, this wasn’t Yamaguchi...but who could blame him. Akaashi just wanted Bokuto again, 

_LET GO OF ME!! LET GO!!_

Suga’s shrill voice cut through the silence, Yamaguchi yelped.

“D-don’t!! D-don’t bring him in here!” he _half_ spoke, his voice low and scratchy. 

“Bokuto-san, Iwaizumi-san. Just stay outside for a bit.” Akaashi got up, trying to gain balance, but almost falling. He forced himself to stay upright as he walked to the door. He opened it quickly and closed it back when he got into the hallway and noticed the condition the two were in. Bokuto was holding Suga over his shoulder, and Iwaizumi was holding...a bat?

“What-” 

“I know, yeah. This looks sketchy, but i swear. All means well.” Iwaizumi said as he wiped the sweat that started to build up on his forehead. 

Oikawa swooned from his spot at a bench near the door of the nurses office. 

“Look at my beefy iwa-chan! So cute~” he gestured to his rolled up sleeves and the bat over his shoulder. Which made Iwaizumi elbow him and he scooted back, Akaashi noticed that Suga was tied at the wrists and ankles with... _bloody_ rope. Bokuto followed his gaze,

“Don’t worry! It isn’t... _his_ blood. But, it was the only thing we could find on short notice!” 

“Wanna know whos blood it is, though?” suga turned his head to look at akaashi, he smirked deviously. Akaashi inched down, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,

“Don’t let him get to you, let’s just go and sit him down.” 

Bokuto dropped Suga onto the bench that Oikawa was sitting at, and right away he started biting at the rope.

“No no no, koushi-channnn,” Oikawa said, shaking his finger. Kageyama and Hinata wondered in as well,

“...Suga-san.” Hinata whispered, Kageyama shook his head,

“Makes me sick.” 

Suga smiled at him,

“Love ya too!” 

Akaashi cleared his throat, 

“First, let me just ask... _why?”_

Suga shrugged,

“I dunno.” 

‘WHAT??!” they all collectively screamed, Bokuto raised his hands,

“I dunno?! Thats all you say??!” 

Suga sighed, his expression dropping,

“Listen...i..i don’t know what came over me. I guess..i was _jealous.”_ Suga laughed kind of sheepishly, Akaashi raised an eyebrow,

“...Why did they take Daichi away from me? And...not take…” Suga then looked down, tears sprouting in his eyes,

“ _N-now that i’m saying it out loud._ I must be an...an i-idiot. I...i could’ve _killed_ yamaguchi!” Suga looked at everyone and cried. He still managed to keep talking,

“I w-was jealous, that he still, and _you_ still, and they still, got to have someone to stand by! And i had no one anymore! Why me? What did i do?! I-i really..really tried to surpress that, i really did. But it just came out! Came out and ruined everything! N-now you all think i’m fucking insane! A-and i don’t blame you!” Suga kept on crying, and Oikawa decided to sit down and put an arm around him. Iwaizumi still wasn’t buying it,

“..when you say _them…”_

Suga looked at him,

_“You were planning on not just hurting Yamaguchi. Were you?”_

Suga nodded, and kept crying,

“I-i’m sorry! He...he was so...it was…” he rambled, his legs and arms shaking, everyone looked at eachother, but Suga suddenly stopped crying. 

“ _It was really easy.”_

“C-come again?” Oikawa said, Suga looked at him, smiling. 

“It was _so_ easy getting him in.” 

Oikawa started moving away, but Suga took his hand and squeezed it in both of his. 

“Yamaguchi was so _weak,_ even if he had that knife! Everyone in here is just so... _weak!”_ Suga was smiling like he made an ephiany, and Hinata gasped. 

“Oh, it would’ve been so easy to get Hinata too!” Suga giggled, which made Kageyama grab Hinata and pull him close. 

“You’d have to get through me first.” Kageyama growled, Suga winked at him,

“You’re not an issue either, Kageyama. Cover your eyes for just a second and _you’d be out cold_.” 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s arm, and Akaashi moved closer to him. Iwaizumi tighten the grip on his bat. After a long while of Suga just giggling to himself, mumbling incoherent jabber, he stopped moving his wrists...and _stood up._

“H-how the fuck did he untie that rope?!” Bokuto said, pulling out the machete from his backpack, Akaashi’s eyes bugged when Bokuto pulled it out of nowhere, but his attention came back to Suga just taking the rope off from his hands easily. 

“You guys are kind of stupid, you didn’t even see me start scraping my leg on the sharp end of the bench? Have you guys learned nothing?!” 

He stretched and flexed his feet,

“Anyways, Iwaizumi-kun is exactly right. I was hoping i hadn’t missed his vitals and he’d bleed out on his own. But Bokuto and his big head ruined it for me! That’s when i kind of gave up.” Suga smiled, he looked at Hinata, and then to Akaashi.

“I was going to try and get Akaashi or Hinata, but ya know. I failed!” 

_This bitch isn’t Sugawara, this CAN’T be the right guy. Suga isn’t like this, he’s kind, reliable, and not a sociopath that talks about his attempted murder like a cool pastime._

“Suga...where did you go?” 

Suga raised an eyebrow,

“What do you mean?” 

Akaashi felt his stomach tighten, that look on his face will never be the same. Hinata spoke up, 

“Suga-san...please come back! This isn’t you! AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!” 

Akaashi sighed uneasily,

 _“_ I almost...believed you were innocent..when you were crying...were you trying to _fool us?”_

Suga shrugged again,

“My hormones went off, i guess.” 

“NOW YOU BLAME IT ON HORMONES! OH MY GOSH, YOU’RE KILLIN’ ME, SUGA!” Bokuto sulked, putting his machete back. Suga looked at him wistfully, 

“Only in my dreams, sadly..”

Suga licked his lips, Bokuto grunted. Iwaizumi grabbed Suga’s arm. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Suga said, his voice tight and high. 

“You’re my problem now, i can’t have someone like you wandering the halls on free will. You could’ve killed!” 

Suga made puppy dog eyes in a taunting matter,

“Pretty pretty please, Iwaizumi! Please let me go!” Suga snorted,

“I just wanna walk around!! And why doesn’t kenma get to be contained b-but i do??” 

Oikawa then huffed,

“Yeah? Why doesn’t kenma get to just go free? Didn’t he stab someone?” 

Akaashi looked down the hallway, 

“...He doesn’t seem to be hurting anyone. At least right now.”

“He still stabbed Tsukki!” 

Suga clicked his tongue,

“Kenma and i had a conversation yesterday, actually! He said he was sorry, thinking hurting Tsukishima would make him feel better, but he said he didn’t! It made him feel...like..” 

Suga’s expression changed rapidly again, tears running down his face once again. 

“Made him feel like a disaster!” 

No one tried to comfort him, only getting insanely uncomfortable. 

“He wants to apologize, but he thinks he should take a second to collect himself again.” Suga looked up at Iwaizumi,

“Could you at least loosen your grip?” 

Iwaizumi squinted, and groaned, dropping his arm completely. 

“Thank you!” 

“Don’t try anything.” Iwaizumi said, Kageyama sighed,

“Let’s just go, Hinata.” 

“Yeah!” 

The two walked away, Suga watching them with a grim look in his eyes. 

“Hmmm, i know this is a stretch, but can i see yamaguchi?” 

“What?! No!” Oikawa said, Akaashi shook his head too. 

“No way we’re gonna let you see him!” Bokuto said, Suga rolled his eyes,

“You guys are so uptight. _Whaat?_ You think i’m gonna _lunge_ at him?” Suga smiled to himself, picturing it. Akaashi backed away,

“C-can i just, go lay down again? This is...this is too much.” 

“Yeah, Kei-chan, i’ll take you.” Oikawa said, putting his arm around Akaashi’s stiff shoulders. Bokuto ran to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, an urgent one, 

“Rest up, Akaashi! I love you!” 

“Aww, how cute, brings a tear to my eye!” Suga laughs as Iwaizumi grabs him again and they walk back down the corridor. Bokuto follows behind, looking over his shoulder and smiling big and Akaashi. He smiles back and goes back into the infirmary. 

“How’re you guys holding up, Tsukki-chan?” Oikawa whispered, putting Akaashi in bed. Yamaguchi was sleeping on Tsukishima’s chest, twitching occasionally, Tsukishima shook his head.

“He was scared of him coming in here, so..i just gave him one of those pills to calm him down.” 

“W-what?” Oikawa looked at the bottle, _melatonin._

“He gave those to me when I was sick, it worked perfectly fine.” Akaashi muttered.

“Oh god, I thought you drugged him or something.” Oikawa flopped next to Akaashi, and they looked up at the ceiling together. 

“You wanna stay in here with us?” Akaashi said, Oikawa shrugged. 

“There’s nothing else to do besides stay in here when Iwa-Chan is away...with... _him.”_

“I see. Well then, I wonder what the rest of them are doing. I never had a conversation with Asahi or Kiyoko before.” 

“I think Ryu-Chan was right about making the most alliances.” Oikawa rubs his eyes.

“Hopefully my migraine wears off so i can get up and start moving again, but i’m glad...no one was murdered, at least not yet.” Akaashi says and sits up,

“Can you check that cabinet, Oikawa? I think some ibuprofen is in there.” 

_Akaashi remembered Yamaguchi put it back after giving him some yesterday night._

“Oh, sure! Guess i’m nurse now.” Oikawa said, glancing at Yamaguchi for a split second and getting up. Yamaguchi whimpered silently, Tsukishima pulled him closer, Akaashi bit his bottom lip. 

“I feel like i’m gonna throw up again.” Akaashi chugged his waterbottle after Oikawa handed him two pills. Tsukishima looked at Oikawa, and raised an eyebrow, 

“What?” Oikawa said,

“Nothing…” Tsukishima said, looking down at Yamaguchi again. 

“I’m going to just...sit right here.” Oikawa said, letting out an exaggerated sigh. 

Akaashi started to fall asleep after Oikawa gave him that pill, but as soon as put his head on the pillow he heard pained screaming. He shot up, and Yamaguchi was screaming and crying, Tsukishima trying to calm him down, Oikawa rushing to help. 

_“D-DON’T HURT ME!!”_

_“GET AWAY!!”_

_“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!”_

The infirmary was pretty far away from the main hall of the school, so no one could hear his screaming. It made it feel really... _empty._

“Shhh...you’re okay..” Tsukishima talked softly, rocking him and rocking him. 

_“NOO!!”_

“You’re fine...you’re fine…” 

“ _ahh...AHH…”_

“...Shh….” 

Yamaguchi screamed for another 5 minutes even if Tsukishima would try and calm him. This only made Akaashi’s migraine hurt more. It was like something...was trying to claw its way out

From the inside of his head. 

“....K-kill me..” 

Oikawa looked at him,

“Kei-chan?” 

Akaashi looked at him, his fists clenching, trying to hold his vomit back.

“... _Just kill me.”_

He threw up, all over the floor. Oikawa had to look away,

“Kei-chan! KEI-CHAN??! OH...OH MY GOD-” 

Oikawa left the room for a moment, but Akaashi had to keep on throwing chunks. Yamaguchi still screamed, Tsukishima was crying now too. 

“...Come back….c-come back...please…” 

Akaashi had finally stopped after 3 rounds, the smell lingered, he could already feel the insides of his mouth start to puff up. 

“I-i’m sorry, Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima shook his head,

“It’s okay…” Yamaguchi stopped screaming, just crying at a minimal level. His eyes were now open, looking at Tsukishima. 

“..Can you hear me, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi looked at him, and nodded slowly. Tsukishima smiled,

“Thank you for answering.”

Akaashi wiped his mouth, not wanting to interrupt. He was glad that Yamaguchi had stopped screaming, and glad he stopped vomiting, feeling immediately drowsy again, _guess throwing up helped?_

“...Tsukishima? Could you...just...try to calm him down...my head…” 

“I understand, Akaashi-senpai. I think we’re good now.” 

Akaashi nodded, closing his eyes. 

_I think i can rest._

  
  
  


_Des…_

_D_

_E…_

_Pair.._

_Pear? The fruit?_

_1 thin red line, two sides._

_H_

_Hop_

_Pe_

_..de?_

_Dee?_

_Hop pair_

_...H…_

Akaashi woke up...back in his dorm? 

Kenma was sitting on his bed, playing on his nintendo.

“K-KENMA!!” 

Kenma jumped,

“Ack! Akaashi!”

Akaashi shielded his head,

“D-don’t!” 

“I’m not…” 

“Wuh?” 

Kenma stood up, going to sit next to him. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, i swear. But you’re probably the only _sane_ person here that will actually hear me out.” 

Akaashi blinked, Kenma sighed,

“I’m pretty sure Suga told you what i said?” 

“Y-yeah.” 

_Talking hurt Akaashi’s throat._

“Well, it’s true..i hated it. Stabbing him...but...i was mad.” 

Kenma turned away, his voice was low,

_“I mean, how would you feel if Bokuto was killed in front of you?”_

Akaashi sucked air hard through his teeth, Kenma went on,

_“It didn’t matter if Kuroo did do it. And that i helped. it’s ..not fair.”_

Kenma looked back at him, his eyes were shiny.

“Akaashi, do you hate me?” 

“Of course not.”

“Thank you.” Kenma bowed his head, standing up,

“But how’d i get back in here?” 

“Tsukishima was scared that Yamaguchi would start screaming again and wake you up. So he got Bokuto and Iwaizumi to bring you back in here. Of course i wasn’t in here, they...they would never leave you in here with me. Jokes on them.” 

Akaashi laughed the tiniest bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kenma stretched his arms, and turned his nintendo back on.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi. I will never hurt you.” 

“T-thanks.” Akaashi turns his back on him, words flooding through his mind. 

_He stabbed someone, he’s gonna stab you, you’re powerless even against him. He’s a liar. He dragged you here by himself to murder you. YOU. NEED. TO. RUN!_

Akaashi got up fast,

“I-i’m suddenly feeling hungry!” 

Kenma raised an eyebrow,

“I can get it for you if you want.” 

“N-NORPE! I-i, i am right as rain!” 

Akaashi opened his cabinet, throwing on a fresh dress shirt, not bothering to button it all the way. Forcing his pants on, not tying his tie correctly. Putting on his blazer and shoes and he was OUT! Akaashi ran, his legs heavy, but he forced himself to keep running. He pulled his phone out of his bag, _8:00 pm, almost dinner._

“Bokuto-san? Bokuto-san!!” Akaashi called, Bokuto was standing at the end of the hallway, talking to iwaizumi, he turned at his name and smiled.

“Hey, hey, Akaashi!!” 

Akaashi sighed peacefully when Bokuto wrapped his arms around him. 

“You better now? Can you finally eat with us again?!” 

“..S-sure, as long...as i’m with you.” Akaashi said dazily, Bokuto smiled brightly.

“All right!” 

..

…

…..

…….

_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!_

“Eh??! EH??!” Iwaizumi got his bat out, Bokuto grunted, 

“Oh, god..” Akaashi shivered. 

They all ran in the direction of the siren, and low and behold…

_Asahi, floored._

Kiyoko had a palm over her mouth,

_“We found him like this.”_

Asahi was indeed, dead. His eyes open wide, his hands tied behind him. There was a knife lodged in his forehead, blood streaming onto the floor. Spit bubbled in his mouth and on his chin. His neck was...also broken. 

Tsukishima came in, he had a crutch holding him up.

“...Oh my god. What is it with you people??!” 

Kageyama was looking around frantically, Yachi taking pictures everywhere, Akaashi looked at her. She seemed more confident,

“..Guys...does this knife look familiar?” 

Iwaizumi got a closer look at the knife, his eyes widening,

“Isn’t that the knife from the electrical room?” Bokuto said.

“B-but didn’t you guys have Suga detained last time you guys went there?” Akaashi said,

Feeling a slight bit of insecurity of everyone not being here. He peered outside, Oikawa had Yamaguchi in a rolling chair just out front. _Who else besides Kenma and Suga could be-_

“Oh..Oh god, WHERE IS HINATA??!” Kageyama screamed. Akaashi covered his own mouth,

 _Why was i cursed with this fucking migraine??!_ Bokuto whimpered,

“Akaashi! If you can’t deal with it, you can take a break!” 

“N-no, i don’t want to be a burden, i want to help.” Akaashi tried his hardest to push his aching back, he felt his veins popping out. 

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Another body! Has been!! DISCOVERED!!_

Everyone got quiet, Iwaizumi dropped his phone, Kageyama dropped to his knees. 

  
  
  
  
_It felt like everything was happening in slow motion now._


	10. Craving.

“Akaashi! Get up! Please!!” Bokuto cried, Akaashi was out like a light, sprawled on the floor. Tsukishima grimaced,

“He looks as dead as Asahi-san is. You might wanna get him out of here.” 

Bokuto sighed shakily, 

“Tsukki! This i-isn’t a time to joke around!!” 

“Well, my bad.” Tsukishima shrugged, Bokuto put Akaashi on his back, Akaashi moving his arms to hang on. 

“Are you awake? C’mon, Akaashi..” 

Akaashi groaned,

“..Bokuto-san...Bokuto…” 

“Don’t push yourself, Akaashi! Just breathe!” Bokuto watched everyone leave the room, _guess i was nominated to watch the body! Lucky me!_

“Tsukki? Can you...watch…Asahi? I need to go put Akaashi down.” 

“Pfft, not like Asahi’s gonna get up and walk away.” Tsukishima still agreed, hobbling around the room to look for clues. Bokuto walked as slow as he could as to not wake Akaashi.

There was distant screaming... _probably from Kageyama or Yamaguchi._ But he saw Oikawa and Yamaguchi Sitting right out the door of the boys bathrooms. Oikawa peering in, and Yamaguchi stared at nothing. 

“...Who was it?” Bokuto asked, putting Akaashi down, holding him upright. Oikawa turned around, revealing a red streak on his face. 

“Aah-!” 

“Tobio-chan...he...he _hit me.”_ Oikawa sighed, 

“... _It’s shrimpy._ He’s dead.” 

“H-hinata!” Bokuto put Akaashi up against the wall, which made him open his eyes.

“Why’d he hit you?” 

Oikawa shakily caught his breath,

“He’s hurting _everyone._ He pushed Yacchan to the floor, and...tried to throw a glass at Yama-chan. But i got in front of him. I don’t blame him for being this way. Weren’t they..?” 

Bokuto looked down, _poor kageyama._

“Please watch Akaashi for me, Oikawa!” 

“Of course.” Oikawa glanced at Akaashi, who started to slide down the wall and onto the floor. 

“...B...bokuto...shan…” Akaashi babbled, Bokuto bent down and lifted Akaashi’s chin, watching Akaashi’s drowsy green eyes flick open. 

“Don’t worry Akaashi, you’re just gonna chill out here with Bokuto and Yama, kay?” 

Akaashi nodded,

“...Okay...Okay..” 

“Okay!” Bokuto kissed his forehead, which made Oikawa coo, Yamaguchi smiled a bit,

“Whaat? I love him!” Bokuto smiled, not ashamed,

“Whatever, loverboy.” Oikawa rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Bokuto ran confidently into the boys bathroom. 

  
  
  


_He wasn’t ready for what he saw._

Hinata was propped up to the sink face down, his head underneath the growing red water. there were abrasions on his arms and legs. 

“Looks like he put up a fight.” Iwaizumi whispers, taking a picture of it. Yachi looks at everyone,

“I’m going to go look at Asahi-senpai’s body. who’s even back there, anyway?”

“Tsukki.” Bokuto said, still looking at Hinata’s lifeless body. Kageyama stood next to Hinata’s body, he was ominously quiet. 

“....Hinata…”

He reached for his orange hair, but hesitated. Tears streaked his face, but he shook his head. _He was screaming earlier._

“I’ll bring you justice... _idiot.”_

Kageyama put his hand down, and looked at everyone. 

“What are you guys just standing around for? _Help me look for clues.”_

“Right on, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder, Kageyama nodded. 

Kiyoko took a paper towel from the automatic dispensers, wrapping them around her hands.

“Just incase we taint the evidence.” she says, and grabs both of Hinata’s pale arms, placing him upright on the floor. His eyes were milky and drained out, like he was blind. His hair was wet and his mouth open. _He must’ve been screaming...why didn’t we hear him?_

“...Oh..” Iwaizumi said, opening his hinata’s slightly hinged jaw with a paper-towelled hand. 

_His tongue was gone, that explained the blood._

“B-but wheres the tongue?” Bokuto said, looking around,

“ _Probably kept it as a souvenier.”_

They jumped, 

“Kenma?” Bokuto looked around, 

“Up here.” 

Iwaizumi looked up, a pane in the ceiling was moved, and Kenma was looking in. 

“Hi.”

“Oh god, look who it is.” Kageyama sighed, Kenma waved,

“I know, i’m not the best person to be talking to right now. But i swear-” 

“Yes, Kenma.” Iwaizumi said, Kenma bit his bottom lip. 

“...Still have a weird vibe. And i understand.” Kenma disappeared, moving the pane back in place. 

“...Did you guys keep an eye on him?” Shimizu asked, wiping her hands off. Iwaizumi sat on his knees.

“No, we only watched Suga, but..he’s a person of interest right now.” 

Oikawa and Akaashi walked in, and Akaashi covered his mouth as soon as he saw Hinata’s body.

“Oh...oh my god-!” 

“Akaashi! Oikawa! Why’d you bring him in?!” Bokuto got up, Oikawa shrugged,

“He wanted to...uh...i’m just gonna go back to Yama-chan- AHH! YAMA! D-DON’T COME IN HERE!” 

Yamaguchi limped in, peering at Hinata. His eyes were full of sorrow as he bent down. 

“W-wait, Yama-” Oikawa started, but Akaashi grabbed his arm,

“ _Don’t._ This is like the first time he’s moved since….you know... _last week.”_ he whispered, Oikawa crossed his arms. 

“...Hi...Hinata..” His voice was low and scratchy. Oikawa gasped,

“Yama-chan spoke.” 

Akaashi squeezed his arm, and smiled. Yamaguchi looked kind of confused, but then he seemed to realize...Hinata was dead. He squatted on the floor next to his body, which made Shimizu kind of pivot on her heel. But Yamaguchi didn’t look scared, Putting Hinata’s head in his lap and putting his hand over Hinata’s unblinking eyes to close them... _for good_. Which made Kageyama kind of tear up from where he was standing. 

Yamaguchi tilted hinata’s head, using his thumb and forefinger to open Hinata’s mouth, his eyes dilated and he let out a little gasp. He patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder and pulled him closer. Blood was already starting to flow down Yamaguchi’s arm as he lifted Hinata’s head closer to iwaizumi. 

“What is it?” Akaashi asked as Iwaizumi looked closer. 

“Oh...Oh my...what the fuck??!” 

“G-give me a light!” 

Shimizu came in swiftly, Yamaguchi kept Hinata’s mouth open as Shimizu held the phone up inside Hinata’s mouth. 

_Where his tongue should be...there was a usb. And on the roof of his mouth a smiley face was carved in. Most of his teeth were gone too, probably floating around in the sink he was found in. The places where his teeth should be were bloody and almost black._

Yamaguchi’s expression didn’t change, and he looked at everyone. He pulled the usb out of Hinata’s mouth, it made a popping noise. Blood dribbled out of Hinata’s mouth slowly, a string of bloody saliva still connected the usb and his mouth. Yamaguchi put Hinata’s head down slowly, got up, and dropped it into Kageyama’s hand.

“..Y-Yamaguchi.. You’re...giving me this?” 

Yamaguchi fiddled with the bandages on his forearm, he used both of his shaking hands to clasp Kageyama’s around the bloody usb. 

“...Thank you.” Kageyama only said, 

_No one knew what Yamaguchi was trying to do. But if Kageyama did, that’s all that mattered._

  
  
  


Tsukishima had taken pictures of Asahi in multiple areas while Yachi scanned the room for evidence. Some books from one of the shelves had fallen out, 

“..They tied him with rope tied together..like they were ripped apart.” Tsukishima noted, Yachi scratched her chapped lips. 

“...Bloody rope...oh..oh god.” 

“You okay?” Tsukishima hobbled over to her.

“Yeah, yeah yeah, i’m good.” Yachi caught her breath in her throat, but forced herself to gain her composure.

“Broken neck...okay, are there any other physical injuries anywhere?” Yachi zoomed in on several other photos, Tsukishima shrugged,

“I’m not that flexible right now, i wish one of the boneheads in the other room would come back. Unless you could look yourself.” 

Yachi shivered, but her eyes caught a box of latex gloves on the table next to the computer.

“...I’ll do my best.” she got a pair and slid them on, and she breathed deep. She started to look at the basic places where there could be injuries, like his wrists. They were slightly bruised because of the rope, but when she checked his heels...they were _slit._

“T-take a picture here! It looks like he tried to run…” 

“Oh..Asahi-san..” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, snapping a photo. Yachi checked other places, like his lower back and chest, but nothing else. She sighed, looking at his hands...which were nearly enough to be clean. 

“That wasn’t... _hard.”_ Yachi threw her gloves away,

“I’m going to the bathroom and washing my hands.” 

“Okay.” 

She kind of skittered out of the room, and Tsukishima looked back down at Asahi’s body.

_He’s alone again. With...a dead human._

Tsukishima would be lying if he was already used to seeing death, but he bet he was just as freaked out as Hinata when he saw Ennoshita’s brains get turned into some type of appetizer. 

At night, he’d have trouble sleeping, and Yamaguchi would try and comfort him.

... _and they’d cry together._

Tsukishima tried to compose his thoughts...and try to stay hopeful, but it still felt like some weird wack dream, But... _but why did Yamaguchi have to get hurt...so badly?_

Why did Kenma have to lash out? 

_Why’d Kuroo have to die?_

Tsukishima clenched his crutch, and shook himself back to reality as Akaashi came in with Yachi. 

“What did you guys find?” 

“...They slit his heels.” Tsukishima whispered, looking away. Akaashi walked up to him, touching his shoulder.

“You okay-”

“Fine.” 

“...ah..” 

Tsukishima glared at him, Akaashi looked away, not wanting to get him steamed up. 

“...Do you think we’re ready for the-” 

“ _THE TRIAL??!”_

They all jumped, Monokuma grinned and laughed.

“You read my mind!~” 

  
  
  


They all stand at their designated spots. Suga was standing this time, peering at Asahi’s empty table. Kageyama glared at him, and Suga just stared back. Akaashi thought about defusing it, but...just didn’t have the physical energy to, he tried to hold it together though. He had drank another 5 hour energy and he felt kind of better, but the multitudes of empty podiums made him scared now. _Everyone...well...most of us...are dead._

“Okay, Uh. can...can we hurry this one up?” Akaashi rubbed the sweat off his forehead, but Monokuma shook his head. 

“ _Why??? You got somewhere you gotta be?!”_

Akaashi just looked back down and cleared his throat,

“So..Uh...Who do you guys think it is?” 

Shimizu sighed,

“Akaashi-kun, i don’t think you should ask these questions right now. I’ll take over for the time being. Yeah?” 

“Yes please.” Akaashi sighed, Bokuto laughed at Akaashi but coughed after he got a dirty look from iwaizumi. 

Everyone seemed to have a solid alibi...except for Kenma and Suga. Kageyama growled,

“It was you, wasn’t Sugawara-san?” 

Suga smiled,

“Who, me?! Of course not! I love Hinata and Asahi!” 

Oikawa crossed his arms,

“Then you’ve got a real twisted way of showing it!” 

Iwaizumi’s sighed,

“Suga, you even told us you were planning on killing Hinata.” 

Suga scratched his neck,

“Oh, but not Asahi. I didn’t even know where that guy was! Hinata? I didn’t know either, wasn’t _he_ with Kageyama the whole time?” Suga looked at Kageyama, and his eyes widened.

“...That is strange.” Yachi said, 

“Did hinata leave you?” 

“Y-yeah, he did. He said he was going to go talk to Asahi-san.” 

“Wuh? Yeah, and Asahi said he’d go talk with Hinata too.” Shimizu said too, since she was with him most of the time too. 

Akaashi raised his hand,

“Uh..i was in like a _coma_ these last few days, so, what happened while i was out, anyway? I missed a few details.” 

Oikawa nodded,

“Okay! You were asleep for a _long time._ You did wake up, but you probably don’t really remember it, you were out of it.”

“...H-how long?” 

“Like, the whole weekend!” Bokuto said, which made Akaashi gasp,

“R-really??!?” 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad. We knew you were alive!” Oikawa said, but kept talking.

“So, Suga was doing his own thing, we saw Kenma...once...but then we brought you to your room and then... _yeah.”_

“I was staying in the room with Akaashi.” Kenma moved some hair out of his eyes, which made Bokuto screech. 

“D-DID YOU TOUCH HIM??!” 

“No! No he didn’t!” Akaashi said, 

“Omigod, are you _defending_ him because he’s blackmailing you?!” Oikawa cried, kenma groaned. 

“Hell no!” 

“Yeah! He’s fine! He’s okay! And i think he wants to tell Tsukishima something.” Akaashi side eyed Kenma, and Kenma nodded. Looking at Tsukishima, who raised an eyebrow. 

“.. _I’m sorry,_ Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima scoffed,

“Sorry doesn’t fix the FUCKING WHOLE IN MY STOMACH!!”

Yamaguchi yelped at the sudden scream and covered his ears. Tsukishima cleared his throat, 

“...but..why me? why? You.. _you should’ve just killed me if you were going to stab me.”_

“I-i’m sorry-”  
“What’s wrong with your head? Why?!” 

“I-i I DON’T KNOW?! OKAY??!” kenma cried, wiping his eyes. 

“I WAS...I WAS _MAD? I don’t know! Just! Please forgive me!_ I swear i’m not crazy! i p-promise!” 

Akaashi stood there, feeling himself get fully awake. _There was a teensy akaashi screaming at him that Kenma is evil,_ but he shook his head. 

“I believe you, Kenma.” 

Kenma looked at him, 

“R-really?” 

“Like you said, i know you won’t hurt me. Or anyone. I trust you.” 

Bokuto put his hands on his hips. 

“If Akaashi trusts you..i will too, Kenma!” 

“Same over here!” Oikawa smiled, Iwaizumi sighed,

“I guess you’re off the hook, Kenma.” 

Kenma smiled wide, but looked at Tsukishima’s frown. 

“...fine, Kenma. I’ll forgive you, _for now.”_

“T-thank you, Tsukishima.” 

Kageyama scratched his arm,

“Now that that’s out of the way, can we just review these photos?” Kageyama pulled out his phone, and everyone else followed suit. Akaashi took a deep breath, putting both Asahi and Hinata’s pictures together. 

..

..

 _There was some kind of trend in this._ Both found face down, wrists and legs scratched...kind of like-

“Shimizu-san, do you have photo’s from where we found Yamaguchi?”

Shimizu sighed,

“Unfortunately, i don’t.” she looked at the expression on Tsukishima’s face go from bad to worse. Bokuto and Iwaizumi looked at eachother, 

“...We..Uhm...found...a video...in the electrical room.” He held up the camcorder, when Yamaguchi locked eyes with it he broke into a panic. Bokuto fidgeted, 

“It...was.. _scary.”_

Yachi pulled at her tie,

“Don’t worry! We only need to fast forward to a part where it shows his whole body. Then, we’ll be able to see if theres a trend on how the murderer dealt with...you know...ahh..” Yachi wiped her face with her handkerchief. Akaashi sighed, 

“We don’t have a choice, do we?” 

Monokuma laughed,

“ _LET’S ROLL THE TAPE!!”_

“W-wait?! Are you showing the whole-?” Kageyama started, but it was too late, Monokuma grabbed his mallet, and beat it down on a red button. _Almost instantly,_ there stands turned to cinema-like chairs. _Comfortable,_ but they were tied to them, not being to move... _or look away._ Akaashi hadn’t seen the videos personally, but judging by the expressions on Iwaizumi and Bokuto’s faces... _they saw it all._ Yamaguchi was moving the most, already sobbing. Tsukishima tried to reach out...but the more he moved...the more tighter his ropes got. Monokuma sat above them, eating popcorn... _what the fuck is wrong with that thing?!_

Yamaguchi’s screams from both the video and now filled the room, along with Sugawara’s laughter. Akaashi watched in fear, _t-this is what Suga is capable of??_ Tsukishima was crying, Oikawa had vomited, and Bokuto was just screaming incoherently at the screen. Yamaguchi was screaming too, only... _it was louder,_

_It was almost in sink with the way he was screaming in the video...like he was living through it again._

“I DON’T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE!!!” Yachi yelled, she sniffled between words, her sobs usually getting caught in her throat. Shimizu was seriously trembling, her eyes twitching...and Kageyama was suppressing the urge to just faint. 

_But the loudest out of them all...was Tsukishima._

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I’LL _BURN YOU ALIVE--!”_ He shot his words in the direction of Suga’s cackling, 

“I’LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! BRING IT ON, _BITCH.”_

“Tsukishima! Calm down! Please calm down!” Akaashi looked at him, but he couldn’t even hear _himself_ over all the screaming in the room. Bokuto was able to touch Akaashi’s hand,

“ _I-i can’t watch it again..”_

“I can’t even watch it now.” Akaashi felt vomit creep up his throat, and looked back at the screen, _just endure it...it’s almost over…_

  
  


_Right?_

_Please…_

_PLEASE!!_

_Akaashi tried to breathe, but it felt like the vomit was blocking it. He looked at Oikawa, who had vomit all over him, the smell filling the air along with the growing screams and sloshing noises coming from the video._

_….He let it rip._

Along with the vomit, came blood. He didn’t even know what he ate that would make the color of the vomit be so green, but he just kept going. Iwaizumi, who was sitting across from him, had to look away.   
“A-akaashi! Akaashi! Get a hold of yourself, c’mon!” 

“I-i can’-” 

_The majority of this one was blood._

“M-make it stop...AGhh.. p-puh-pleasee...eeuughhh-” Akaashi pleaded, and Iwaizumi gagged, somehow though... _the lights turned back on._

“T-there! R-right there!” Shimizu’s shaking voice said, and the video paused. Monokuma laughed,

“Okay! Lets see! That’s a nice picture!” 

The video paused with Suga in frame, holding up two bloody peace signs. Yamaguchi’s eyes were squeezed shut, blood was just _everywhere._ Along with throw up and saliva running down his face and chest. Their were, ironically, no tears in his eyes. _Just blood._ Probably from the part where suga _SPLASHED HIS YAMAGUCHI’S OWN BLOOD ON HIS FACE_. Suga sighed in bliss,

“I love looking back on memories! Right, Yamaguchi?” 

Yamaguchi was shaking violently, biting on his lips so hard blood fell onto the chair. The room started to change back into the trial room, and Oikawa breathing became ragged and breathy.

“...No...no more…” Yamaguchi whispered, he fell to the floor behind his table. Which made Tsukishima try to run off his, but he clenched his stomach. 

“...god FUCKING DAMMIT!” 

Akaashi looked at Suga, who smiled at him.

“What do you have to say for yourself, you sick fuck?” 

Suga sighed, 

“...i think...hmm...i dunno.” 

Suga’s podium turned red, it coming forward as their phone screens ignited with the voting ballot. Suga looked down and whispered as several people submitted their votes.

“I guess i just crave _despair_ , ya know?”

  
  
  



	11. Inside the Walls.

  
  


Suga smiled at everyone one last time, and shuddered.

“Sorry.” 

And he was dragged out of the room, making Kageyama sigh in relief…

“Kage-!” Bokuto started, but Kageyama glared at him and gritted his teeth. 

“ _He deserves it, all the pain he’s about to feel. Every. last. Bit of it.”_

This frightened Akaashi, but Iwaizumi gripped his shoulder,

“Don’t fret it anymore, Hinata got his justice, yeah?” 

Kageyama looked away, 

“...I guess..”

Shimizu cleaned off her glasses.

“W-what about Asahi?” 

Oikawa nodded,

“Him too,” 

He looked at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi quietly sobbing in Tsukishima’s arms.

“ _They all did.”_ he whispered. 

Akaashi sighed, but his screen lit up, and Suga was shown being thrown into a room that looked like the…Karasuno club room? Suga looked around, and he got a shocked look on his face. A silhouette of Daichi appeared in the window of the door, and Suga’s eyes lit up. He rushed to open the door, only to be greeted by Monokuma with a hose. He sprayed Suga in the face, the blow so strong he was thrown into the shelf behind him, getting drenched immediately. He fell to the floor, gagging. The club room walls fell, and he was greeted to a sandy-like desert. He looked around, moving his wet hair out of his face, but Monokuma came out of nowhere with a hose again. He gasped as he was sprayed from every direction. Getting flung across the sand. More and more water filled the desert, it becoming more and more like an ocean. Suga swam up for air, just getting pummeled and pummeled by more waves. Until pieces of the clubroom started popping out of the water. He tried handing on to a chair, a wave came and he was hit with water and some type of item coming up from the rubble. Each time he’d appear again with a new bruise or bleeding area. He visibly spat out a tooth, and he yelled,

“What else??! WHAT ELSE??!” 

And just as he said that, a huge wave came...and his eyes widened…

  
  
  
  


_He didn’t come back up after that._

“Wow! I’m just feeling so refreshed after a day at the beach!” Monokuma had a towel wrapped around his neck and a beachball under his arm. Sunglasses sat on his head and he smiled. 

Akaashi kind of... _shrugged._

_Oh._

_oH._

_oH MY GOD._

_Was.. was he immune?_

_Or…maybe because Sugawara really deserved it?_

_.._

_.._

_…_

_He couldn’t tell._

“Akaashi!” 

Akaashi jumped at Bokuto’s voice, and felt his arm grip his shoulder. 

“We’re going to the cafeteria. Iwaizumi wants to talk to...well... _the rest of us.”_

Akaashi nodded, and let Bokuto lead him. They entered the cafeteria, and it was...quiet. 

_Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Shimizu, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima._

“...God.” Tsukishima said, handing Yamaguchi the open waterbottle. 

“Yeah, i noticed too, Tsukki! This...it’s…” 

“ _Uhuh._ it’s near to empty.” Iwaizumi slammed his palms on the table. Oikawa stood up taller,

“And nows a _perfect_ time to go check out that manhole!” 

“M-manhole? You guys found a manhole and wait until after TWO people die to tell us?!” Shimizu said, wiping her eyes, tears falling on the table. 

“S-Shimizu-senpai!” Yachi panicked, _really never seeing her cry this much before._

“Kiyoko-chan..” Oikawa whispered.

“A-asahi...Daichi..Sugawara…” She took off her glasses, they clanked onto the table.

“ _People i grew up with._ Dead, _a person i thought i knew.”_ Choking on her words, biting her lips abruptly,

“ _I didn’t know at all!”_

Yachi cried with her, wrapping her arms around her, 

“I-i’m trying to stay s-s-strong..b-but...but it’s _hard.”_ Shimizu put her palms against her eyes, pressing them hard to try and stop her tears. Oikawa teared up too,

“It’s...it’s not like we weren’t going to show anyone! B-but...i wish we did sooner.” 

Iwaizumi nodded,

“Let’s..let’s just let this one out before we do anything else?” 

“Iwa-chan, _no. let’s go get out of here.”_

“Why are you so desperate? Can’t you see she’s having a fucking mental breakdown?” 

“Guys, calm it dow-” Akaashi said,

“THIS ISN’T ABOUT YOU!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa said,

“Ahh! i - i don’t like f-fighting!” Yamaguchi yelped, Tsukishima bit his lip.

“You heard him, didn’t you?” 

“Of course i did! So, Iwa-chan. Lay off and lets-” 

“Shittykawa CAN’T YOU TRY TO BE CONSIDERATE OF A GIRLS FEELINGS-” 

Kageyama screamed,

“How about you all calm down??! Huh?!” 

Bokuto groaned,

“SCREAMING FEELS REALLY GOOD RIGHT NOW!” 

Akaashi didn’t know how to handle the situation, watching Tsukishima escort Yamaguchi and him out of the cafeteria, probably going to go sit outside or something. He looked around for some closure, but then saw a familiar pair of cat-like eyes, behind... _the vending machine?_

He gestured for him to follow, and disappeared. He was genuinely curious on how he even did that. So, he made sure no one was looking at him, and skittered to the vending machine, and moved it, seeing a vent behind it. It was fairly small, if not big, and he kind of had second thoughts of going through it. But... _why not?_ So, Akaashi climbed in, breathing in the dust. He coughed, but kept it a minimal level, since only moving his head would cause it to echo.

“...kenma?” he whispered.

“Yeah. c’mon. Just straight and then a left.” 

Akaashi made a low hum and started moving, feeling more and more uncomfortable. It felt like...an eternity until he made it to the two connecting vent. He took the left, but then had to keep going for… _forever._

_During this time, he had time to think._

_...10 people out of 18...alive?_

_Some people...killed other people?_

_What...the hell?_

“Akaashi.” 

Akaashi looked up, and Kenma was standing at the end of the vent, sweat kind of trickling down his face. His hair tied back...and _that wasn’t his uniform?_ He was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Their was a big red symbol on the front of his shirt and a red chain on his pants, and red headphones around his neck... _edgy._

“You need some help out of there?” 

“Oh, i’m fine.” Akaashi crawled out, and dusted off his pants.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t make it through that vent. But now we’re together.” Kenma half smiled, Akaashi laughed the smallest bit, missing Kenma’s smiles,

“Me neither.” Akaashi tasted the room, it was mostly wooden, boards practically holding it together. There were like boxes around the room, along with a furniture covered in paper like it was taken out of the box. A radio chilled on the floor next to a sofa, with a tv and 2 cups with a big jug of tea in between the cups. 

“Where are we?” 

“Some kind of attic i found while i was... _going through the walls.”_ Kenma spookily waved his fingers in the air and talked in a spooky accent jokingly. Akaashi laughed again, and kept walking about the room. Kenma sat down on the sofa and picked up the radio,

“How long have you been, looking around alone? I’d be scared as hell to be up in a place like this alone.” Akaashi said, opening a box titled _‘books’._ Kenma shrugged,

“I dunno why i wasn’t scared, but these last couple of days, i made a system,” Kenma got up and pulled a clipboard out from underneath the tv, and flipped through the several papers and stopped at a diagram with a bunch of writing. Akaashi’s eyes widened, 

_Ultimate Academy Ventilation systems._

“Oh my-” 

“Yeah, of course, something like this took some late nights and some field trips, but i swear it was pretty fulfilling.” Kenma flipped the page, and it was another map... _underground routes.._

“Lemme explain. So, that manhole you guys were screaming about earlier? Yeah, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto found that thing awhile ago, so i checked it out myself. Did you know, if we climbed from the vents in the boys locker rooms…” Kenma flipped the page and pointed at _Vent system 05_

“And just went completely straight. You just ended right back in the manhole!” 

Akaashi pulled out his phone, and took a picture of it. 

“What was in the manhole?” 

Kenma gestured for him to sit down on the sofa, and he got a cd from a folder that sat on a cardboard box. 

“Whats that?” 

Kenma laughed silently,

“You know those labs you that, you guys never bothered checking? Everyone has one. Being Ultimate Gamer has perks to some pretty cool gear. _Makes developing data to cds and usbs easier.”_

Akaashi raised an eyebrow about the labs... _if he was judicious...what would be his lab?_

Kenma put the cd into the dvr and pressed play of the side of the tv, it turned on, and it showed a dark area at first, but then a flashlight was turned on..showing Kenma’s sneakers.   
_Is this thing on? Oh thank god, this shiz dates approximately back to 1990 so it could’ve died ages ago._ Kenma said on the tape, Akaashi smirked, but kept watching. Kenma’s footsteps in this large pipe-like room echoed wetly. It looked almost like a sewer system, and probably _smelled like it too._ It showed a ladder at the end of several different turns, and Kenma crossed his arms at this part, as the tape cut off. 

“W-what? What happened?” 

Kenma shrugged,

“Whenever i tried to film there and even _tried_ to see what up that ladder, that stupid bear pops up and stops me.” Kenma handed him stick note sketch of the sewer system.

“Must be an exit.” Akaashi theorized, but Kenma shook his head. 

“Yeah, that’s what i think, but theres no way to get there without getting murdered.” Kenma sighed, getting the tea jug from the other side of Akaashi and just downing it. Akaashi looked at all the papers, seeing several different diagrams.

_First of all, Kenma was artistically gifted...and mathematically. Like he calculated half of the stuff so it was accurate._

_Second, how the hell was he able to figure out all these places existed?_

“Kenma, h-how?! Why’d you even go into the vents?” 

Kenma laughed at first, but as he wedged the jug in between his legs he looked troubled.

“You know, that diagram of the dome the school is in? Kuroo helped me with that one. He was the one who _really_ got me into graphing...and sketching out routes and stuff to get out of here.” Kenma pointed at it, which made Akaashi noticed the thicker line art on the left side of the dome, and the handwriting. Along with the small smiley face in the corner of the paper, Akaashi looked fondly at it. But was shocked when a tear fell onto it, he looked up at Kenma. Who was crying again,

“T-then...then we killed...D-daichi...it was STUPID! It really was! We...we didn’t mean too..but. We got a motive video..” 

_“Oh, kenma.”_

“Then Kuroo died and i didn’t know what to do!! So...so i just..” Kenma rolled over so Akaashi wouldn’t see his face.

_“I thought if i crawled up in the vents..i’d die..”_

“Oh, Kenma! D-did you really think that way?” 

“I thought you guys would hate me regardless! So i thought no one would care if i just died..” 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Kenma,

“No way in hell, If you were really hurting..” 

“T-thanks..”

They sat there for a long time...for so long that they ended up falling asleep, on a couch..in a creepy attic…


	12. Bittersweet.

“Akaashi?! AKAASHI?!!!” Bokuto called his name early in the morning, and Oikawa trotted behind him.   
“Kou-chan! Have you seen Iwa-chan? I haven’t-” 

“Sorry, Oikawa! I have my own problems right now! Akaashi’s gone!”

Oikawa’s face whitened,

“If its another double murder, i swear!”

“Hopefully not! N-not, akaashi! C’mon!” Bokuto grabbed Oikawa’s arm and they ran down the hallways,

“Akaashi!!?” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

They screamed for them, but no answer. Oikawa pulled out his phone as they stopped to take a breath.

“Maybe...if i call Iwa-chan..he might answer..” 

…

…

“BOKUTO-SAN-!” 

Bokuto looked up and Akaashi fell through the ceiling and landed right onto him. Then the sound of Kenma’s laughter filled the room. 

“Akaashi! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!” Kenma jumped down feet first. 

“Sorry! Oh my god!” Akaashi rubbed his head and smiled, and looked down at Bokuto,

“What? What?! How’d you even-” 

Kenma looked at him, and Bokuto just nodded. 

“Well then! You scared the hiccups out of Me!” Oikawa said, panting. He then proceeded to keep looking down the hallway after his phone didn’t pick up. 

“What were you guys doing in the ceiling?!” 

“...Nothing in particular.” Akaashi said, and Kenma snickered.

“Heey! Be serious! Please!” Bokuto pouted.

Kenma cleared his throat,

“Ahem, it’s cool. I just wanted to show our lovely Akaashi the lovely ways of ‘the _neen-jaahhh’”_ Kenma said mysteriously, taking Akaashi by the arm. Bokuto looked genuinely in awe as Kenma dragged Akaashi away, who was laughing all the while.

_It feels like Akaashi hasn’t had this much fun in decades._

  
  
  


Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto, and evidently, _Kiyoko and Yachi_ sat outside in the courtyard. looking up a the sky...that was covered by the dome of course. Yachi sighed loudly,

“How have you guys been feeling?” 

Kenma had his headphones on, Kiyoko fiddled with the sash on her arm, and Akaashi shrugged.

“I’m trying to not let me emotions get in the way of surviving, but i think everyone here is sane enough to not kill anymore. Yeah?” Akaashi looked over at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They were sitting on a bench near the second door, Tsukishima had his fingers in Yamaguchi’s hair, making Yamaguchi smile faintly with delight. It made Akaashi smile...that Yamaguchi was feeling a bit better now. He’s so brave…

_But he can’t imagine what thoughts are going through his head._

Yamaguchi’s wounds were clearly visible, even under his jacket, he had wounds on his face, his ankles, even under his fingernails. Kiyoko nodded too,

“I feel really bad for Yamaguchi-kun, as well.” 

Akaashi didn’t know Kiyoko was looking at him, and that gave him time to realize that _She’s really pretty._ Strands of hair fell from her shoulder to hung near her chest, her eyes were brilliantly blue, complimenting her pale skin. No wonder everyone loves her.

“But...he’ll get better. He’s a strong person, just like everyone else. That’s how we’ve survived so long...right?” 

Yachi nodded, Kenma was sketching something on a piece of loose leaf paper. 

“If I could..if I could just... _dammit.”_

Akaashi looked at his sketch, it was some math equations etched in between the diagram of the school’s underground systems. 

“What’s wrong? I’m partly good at math so maybe I could help.” 

Kenma looked at him, and took off his headphones, pen immediately going to his mouth to chew on it. 

“Nothing...ugh, i don’t wanna worry you right now.” 

Akaashi scoffed,

“You’ve filled up all the extra worry space, you probably even beat Bokuto-san’s now.” 

Bokuto gasped in alarm, and 

Kenma stuck out his tongue, 

“Boo-hoo!” 

Yachi laughed, Kiyoko briefly smiled.

“But what are you writing on there, Kenma-kun?” 

“Nothing, just trying to find a loophole to the exit door so that bear won’t-” 

“LOOPHOLE?!” 

Yachi shreiked, and Bokuto grabbed both Akaashi and Kenma (the ones closests to him) 

Monokuma appeared, he looked dazily confused.

“I never added any loopholes? What are you saying, Ultimate Gamer?” 

Kenma cleared his throat, Bokuto looked at him and realized how firmly his arm was around Kenma and let him go.

“Ah...Uhm...i’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to...provoke you... _unseen one.”_

Monokuma chortled,

“Unseen one?! I’m not the god of the underworld! Whatever, i guess i’ll take it. But i better not catch you talking about that again. Or you’re getting a punishment!” 

Monokuma vanished, and Kenma shook his head and whispered.

“See? Can’t say anything.” 

Kenma shoved his book in his bag and shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, i’ll look later.” 

Kiyoko sighed,

“I don’t think we’re ever gonna get out of here. Not unless we all die.” 

“Shimizu-senpai?! Do you wanna go lie down?” 

“No, i’m fine, just...really homesick.” 

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into his lap.

“I miss my mom and dad too, Kiyoko! I wonder if theres a bunch of policemen out looking for us!” 

Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand,

“Thinking of that, makes me wonder how remote this place really is.” Akaashi said, looking up at the big dome covering them from direct sunlight.

Yachi nodded,

“What...if we aren’t even in Japan anymore?!” 

“Oh god.” Kiyoko said,

“Don’t give me more things to fret about. I think i just need to clear my head.” Kiyoko said, putting her hands on her eyes to press on them like she did earlier.

Bokuto huffed,

“Hopefully someone finds us!!!” 

Akaashi nodded slowly, looking at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi again, it looked kind of peaceful. Yamaguchi looked like he was whispering, his mouth moving, and Tsukishima nodded most of the time. Akaashi then looked at the courtyard door open, and Kageyama hobbled out, Behind him Iwaizumi and Oikawa came out too.

“Is everyone out here?” Oikawa said,

“Yeah.” they all said collectively.

Oikawa’s brow furrowed as he looked at all of them, like _this is it?_

“Okay, that’s good, Oikawa, Kageyama, and Myself have come up with an idea to try and...put off the killings?” Iwaizumi said, adjusting the bat in his belt.

“Let’s hear it, Iwaizumi-kun.” Kiyoko said, giving her full attention. 

“We all just stay together, at least in a distance where we can see each other. So no one will go and sneak off an kill someone.” Kageyama said, Oikawa nodded,

“Not how i was going to put it! But good way to say it, Tobio.” 

Kageyama nodded abruptly, and Oikawa patted him on the head. 

“Of course we’ll disperse when it’s nighttime anyway, but hows this for the morning?” 

“Sure,”   
“Okay..”

“Alright!” 

They all agreed, and just went back to doing whatever. Bokuto got up from the bench and fell backward onto the grass.

“Is this…the final frontier?” 

“What? What did he just say?” Kenma said, taking off his headphones, Akaashi tilted his head,

“The final frontier?” 

“It’s just something i heard Kuroo say when…” Bokuto got a sorrowful look in his eyes.

“ _Kuroo_ …” 

“Bokuto-san, don’t think about it.” 

“You mean him.” 

Akaashi looked at Kenma, who looked especially upset. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it’s a waste.” Kenma said,

“All we need to do is look forward.” 

Akaashi got another chill up his spine,   
“It’s okay to talk about it, Kenma-” 

“Shut..just...just shut it.” Kenma said, trying to laugh threw his tears. 

“Come here, Kenma! I’m here for you!” Bokuto said, crying too.

“Come on, You guys! No more primadonna tears!” Oikawa said, sitting in there little circle next to Bokuto. Who grabbed him on impulse, Oikawa laughed, and patted him on the head.

“I feel bad! Really! Tetsu-chan really was a good man.” Oikawa gripped some of Bokuto’s hair slightly, which made Akaashi feel a bit on edge. 

_What? Why are we jealous?_

_Because Bokuto’s arms aren’t around me?_ _  
_Akaashi hugged his ribs, and Oikawa let go of Bokuto’s hair and broke away from him.

“Anyways, since we’re all bound together now. Anything you guys are thinking about?” 

“Nothing, we just...i dunno. I thinking about if people are looking for us.” Kiyoko said, Yachi nodded. Yachi stood up at stretched her arms,

“God, have you guys noticed that the trees and grass are fake? We aren’t even in direct sunlight!” 

“Well, duh! Theres frickin air-con in here, too!” Bokuto said, Oikawa glanced at Akaashi, Oikawa pointed at Kenma who was back on with his headphones and tilted his head. Akaashi waved a hand to call off the topic, but he was still partly angry with Oikawa not knowing why. 

Kiyoko sighed restlessly,

“I want to read, or write, or do something better than just sitting.” 

“Isn’t there a pool over by the locker rooms?” Kageyama said, Cutting into the conversation. 

“Excellent idea, Tobio! Iwa-chan! We vote to go to the pool!” 

“Wait..do we have swimsuits?” Iwaizumi asked,

“Yeah, they’re in the lockers in the locker rooms. Just get one from the hamper that has your size.” Kenma said, not looking up. Akaashi raised his hand again when he could feel a sensitive question catch on Iwaizumi’s tongue and shook his head. 

“Okay, well. I guess we’re swimming.” 

“Do we really have to go?” Tsukishima said like he was bored, Yamaguchi picked at a scab on his leg, which made Tsukishima grab his wrist and rolled his eyes.

“As you can see, some of us are kind of...oh, i dunno, _crippled?”_

Yamaguchi didn’t make eye contact with anyone, nodding slowly. 

“You guys can just sit by the poolside or something? I dunno.” Iwaizumi shrugged, Tsukishima sighed. 

“Fine, c’mon Yamaguchi, stand up.” He lifted himself up onto his own crutch, and that’s when everyone started to get up too. Oikawa smiled,

“yesss~! Gotta love swimming!” he sang, Akaashi sighed, water does feel good right about now. _Not to drink, but like on...his body. Okay! You get it._

  
  


_Splash!_

Akaashi sat on the edge of the pool next to Tsukishima, watching Bokuto swat Iwaizumi with water jokingly, and him splashing back. It was fun, but Akaashi didn’t feel like swimming that much. He wrapped the towel tighter around his arms and turned to Tsukishima. 

“How’s Yamaguchi?” 

“He’s alright, he talked to me last night, but it was only a bit.” Tsukishima looked at him, he was laying on a reclining chair, a towel on top of him. 

“It’s good that he’s making progress, at least. You think...we’re gonna make it all the way?” 

“You mean are we gonna survive? I doubt it.” 

“That’s-” 

“I’m being realistic, Akaashi-senpai. We’re probably the last people on earth for all i know, what if it’s all just natural selection?” 

“Tsukishima, we’re all in highschool and have no discernible skills in our repertoire except for volleyball. Why would some mysterious person take us into custody with people we already know and preserve us from the probably ‘apocalyptic horrors’ outside?” 

“...Touche.” 

Akaashi gave him a fist bump, feeling relieved that Tsukishima wasn’t as crazy as he was choked out to be. But Bokuto popped out of the water,

“Akaashi, please swim!” 

“No.. i’m alright just watching.” 

“You’re no fun!” Bokuto pouted, Akaashi rolled his eyes, dropping down into the water, Bokuto hooted. 

“Yay!!!” 

Tsukishima scooted away from the edge, wiping his feet.

“Gross, not my circus, not my monkeys.” he stood up and walked away, and Oikawa swimmed over. 

“Hey, Love doves! What’cha doing?” 

“About to challenge you to a race, Oikawa!” Bokuto said, winking.

“Okay, you are on.” Oikawa smiled

“Akaashi! Count us off!” 

They swam to the lanes, and Akaashi cleared his throat, their race drawing attention and everyone watched, 

“Ready...set...go!” 

_Splash!_

  
  
  


After a day of swimming, everyone went to the cafeteria and ate, feeling way better than earlier. Akaashi sniffled along with the others and this time, didn’t get a false sense of security. Akaashi turned to Kenma, 

“Progress?” 

“Kinda, while we were down there, i checked the maintenance closet vents, but all i found were tubes and chlorine tablets. no vents whatsoever in there, but the vents at the pool itself are in the works. Maybe we can head down there if they let us?” 

“I don’t know,” 

“C’mon, Akaashi. Do any of these guys look like they’re going to kill you?” 

Akaashi looked from face to face, _of course not!_

_Suga’s face flashed through his mind._

“...Let me finish my food.” 

  
  
  


They decided to slip away when Iwaizumi and Bokuto got into a heated arm wrestle, people crowding around them, and Kenma and Akaashi got to work. Akaashi hoisted Kenma up into the vent and Kenma went in. they talked back and forth and Kenma recorded everything he saw down. 

“...oh my god.” 

“What?” 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” 

“What?! Kenma, what?” 

“Get in here! Just climb in!” 

Akaashi panicked, hoisting himself up and crawling in the direction of Kenma’s manic panting. Akaashi saw light at the end of a passage and saw that there was a drop, and he went down feet first. Kenma pointed at the wall, and Akaashi’s jaw dropped. 

_Computers...Surveillance...News articles…_

_Their faces on each cover._

_18 teenagers missing!_

_Hometown volleyball stars gone m.i.a_

_Prayers for Karasuno_

_Aoba Johsai and Nekoma Captains disappear_

“...What the hell..” 

“Where are we?” 

Kenma shivered,

“ _We need to get out.”_

“No! We need to show them-” 

_“We’re seeing something we aren’t supposed to.”_

“Kenma..” 

_“This is what that bear wants. To lure us!_ Oh god, we need to leave.” 

Kenma started heading for the vent, and Akaashi looked back at the screens. Taking out his phone quickly, and snapping a picture, only to hear laughing.

_Upupupupu! Wrong decision!_

“Oh my god, AKAASHI!” 

_It was a blur of movement, he felt the fuzziness of Monokuma, but then Kenma’s arms, then he heard someones voice? He couldn’t tell._

_One things for sure, though. He was dying._

  
  



	13. Torment.

_...Crash…_

_….CRASH!_

_Music filled his ears, but also crashing, of a compressor of some sort. Then he heard Kenma’s frantic panting. And Akaashi opened his eyes to the sound of his name being screamed._

“Huh…?”

“AKAASHI! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU SCREWED US THE FUCK OVER!” 

Akaashi turned his head, and Kenma was tied to a chair, _wait_ he was tied too! 

“What’s happening?” 

“We’re getting punished!” 

“Wuh?! Why?! No!!” 

“It’s your f-fucking fault!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry, Kenma! Oh fUcK WE’RE GONNA DIE-” Akaashi panicked, seeing them draw closer and closer to the compresser. 

“AKAASHI!! AKAASHI!!!!” 

Akaashi turned his head, and saw Bokuto in the window. Banging on the glass, tears streaming down his cheeks. Akaashi shivered, feeling his own tears too.

_He messed up._

_He messed up everything._

_He closed his eyes in remorse._

…

….

……

……..

_CRASH!!_

  
  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Akaashi woke in a cold sweat, and looked around, Kenma was unconscious next to him, and Akaashi looked around, they were in there dorm room. His hands were still shaking, and he grabbed his own head, and he cried. Kenma had woken up three minutes later to console him, 

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I shouldn’t have showed you that place.” 

“...Wuh?” 

“You remember, right?” 

“I blacked out...and had an awful dream.” 

“That fucking bear just hopped out at us and didn’t kill us? I was confused.” 

“I’m so glad he didn’t...i’m so _fucking_ glad.” 

“Akaashi? Bro, it’s alright.” 

“Did...did it hurt you?” 

“No? I mean, not really. But, are you okay? You can go to sleep.” 

“Thanks.” 

“We can talk later.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay! No more lies! We found something.” Kenma said, slamming Akaashi’s phone on the table at breakfast. It was the blurry picture from last night. The _surveillance photo._

“Is that us?” 

_“Omigosh, we’re famous!”_

“Shut it, Oikawa, that’s not funny.” 

They crowded around the phone, and zoomed in on different pictures, Bokuto gasped.

“Wow! That’s me! And Akaashi! And Kuroo!” 

Bokuto sighed, 

“But what are we going to do? How is this going to help?” KIyoko said, Kenma sniffled,

“Proof we aren’t the last people on earth, and that people are looking for us.” 

Tsukishima let out a hum of relief, and Kageyama smiled but there was a pain in his eyes when he saw the articles from miyagi. 

“Okay, well then. I guess we got that settled.” Tsukishima said, taking a long, loud, slurp of strawberry milk. 

“Is that it? I was way more excited.” Oikawa said,

“Where is that room, can we go back-”

“NO!” 

Everyone turned to Akaashi’s sudden frantic scream. 

“I-i! I mean... no...we can’t.” 

“Akaashi? What’s wrong?” Bokuto said worriedly.

“He had a tough night. We got attacked right after Akaashi snapped that photo, but...nothing bad happened. Except that bear made us have a bad dream of us dying.”

“That’s terrifying.” Iwaizumi said, 

“So, we can’t. I can’t do that again. _Never_ again! K-Kenma..was so angry at me...in that _fucking dream._ I can’t let it happen in real life.” 

“Akaashi, it was just a dream. It can’t hurt you.” 

_But you guys can._

“I know.” 

_Those guys can kill you in your sleep._

“I’m sorry.” 

_Kenma was the one who attacked you._

“I’ll try not to worry.” 

_I bet he knocked you out himself._

“I just...I’m in my own head, is all.” 

_You should just kill yourself._

“I think I need to sit down.” 

_Run._

_Run._

_RUN._

Akaashi clenched his fist, he thought he moved past these weird dreams? These voices… _they need to go away._

“Okay, Akaashi, let’s just go back to the dorm room.” 

“I’m coming too!” Bokuto said, offering a hand. Akaashi took it without hesitation. 

“Okay, the rest of us are going to stay in this general area. No Wanderers!” Iwaizumi said as Kenma and Bokuto lead Akaashi out of the cafeteria. 

_Leave me alone. Leave me ALONE._

“Thanks.” 

“No problem!” 

_They’re gonna twist your head off as soon as your eyes close._

“We’ll be right here. No ones gonna hurt you, Akaashi.” 

_Except them._

“Thank you.” 

_Leave me ALONE. GET OUT OF MY HEAD._

_I_ **_can’t even if I tried._ **

_Who are you? Why do you like to torment me?_

_How do you not know who I am?_

_Who?! Who are you?!!_

_Don’t you know?_

**_I’m you._ **

  
  


Akaashi’s eyes shot open, and he looked at the bed next to him, Bokuto was asleep on the floor, Kenma was asleep too. Akaashi peered at the clock, _3:20 AM._ God, he was asleep for a while. But he still felt as restless as he was before he fell asleep. He breathed deeply, waiting a few seconds. All he could hear was the air conditioner. Nothing else. 

_Thank god._

  
  
  


“B-Bokuto-San?” 

“... _Bokuto San? I’m ...sorry.”_

Bokuto groaned and turned over, his eyes opening and was a bit shocked to see Akaashi up at this time. 

“Akaashi? What’s wrong?” 

Akaashi got a light blush on his face, 

“This is a bit weird...but I can’t sleep. Could..” 

“Not weird at all! I’m here for you, Akaashi.” 

“Eh- But-“

Bokuto joined him in bed with no difficulty at all, wrapping his arms around Akaashi, spooning him like second nature. Akaashi let out a gasp but was able to lose the tenseness in his shoulders after Bokuto nuzzled in. 

“Good night, Akaashi.” 

“Goodnight Bokuto-San.” 

_Sweet, Sweet, Dreams once again._

  
  


_I_ **_hope_ ** _._

  
  


  
  
  



	14. 014

“Aww.” 

Akaashi woke up to a coo from Kenma, who was messing around with a tile from the ceiling. 

“Kenma! What the hell?” 

“Yeahhh, Iwaizumi let us chill in here way pst breakfast, didn’t wanna wake y’all up cuz y’all are so _dang cuuteee_.” Kenma said sarcastically, finally pushing the tile out and hoisting himself in, 

“Now get up and come with me.” 

“Can you give me a minute, wrestling with Bokuto takes a while.” 

“I bet.” 

Akaashi pried Bokuto off of him and looked in the

Mirror, he decided to just keep his nightshirt on and put the slacks on. He let his hair fall weirdly and decided he looked halfway decent. 

“Okay, I’m coming up.” 

Akaashi looked at the set up he put to get up there in the first place. Books stacked up on the nightstand to look like a stepping stool, it was pretty sturdy too. Akaashi gingerly walked up and joined Kenma in the interior of the Highschool. 

“I’ve been this way but not enough times to know where I’m going, might be a minute till we get on the right track.” Kenma turned on his phone light and they navigated there way. This gave them a minute to talk, Akaashi talked about how much he missed his mom and dad, and Kenma talked about his family too. Then about how much school they must’ve missed now, and so on and so forth. 

“...you think someone else is going to die?” 

Kenma gave him a side eye that screamed _I seriously don’t know._

“Yeah...but I don’t think I should think about it. Not after my dream…” 

“Like I said, Akaashi. A dream can’t hurt you, that bear just made you hallucinate.” 

“Wait, how do you know that?” 

“Wild guess.” 

Akaashi blinked, Kenma blinked, 

“O _kay_ …?” Akaashi said.

“Sorry if it sounded weird.” Kenma muttered, lifting up a wooden post so that they could get through.

“No worries.” 

They made it back to the original place they were yesterday and Akaashi fell backwards on the sofa. 

“Bokuto-San will be worried that I didn’t leave a note.” 

“Bokuto is a meathead, but I’m sure he’ll guess where we went since I didn’t place that tile back…” Kenma said, opening a box. 

“Hopefully.” Akaashi looked at Kenma and stood up to see what box he was looking in.

“...clothes?” 

“Do you wanna change? These looks near to normal.” 

“Sure.” Akaashi said, pulling out a shirt and jeans, they were along with lines of _e-boyish._

“How’s this?” 

“Good, I wonder why they just have clothes laying around.” 

“Maybe I was an actual school.” 

Kenma snorted, 

“Clothes off the rotting remains of the _murdered_ students!” 

“Don’t even go there!” 

They laughed, but it really got Akaashi thinking if he _was_ wearing a dead persons clothes. 

“You think everyone else would want to change there clothes?” 

“Yeah, some of the things they’re wearing don’t seem the most durable for running from murderous teddy bears.” 

“should we bring them down?” 

“Definitely.” 

Kenma held one side, Akaashi held the other, and they side stepped back around and back to the opening they made. _Coincidentally,_ Bokuto was still asleep in Akaashi’s bed. 

“Bokuto-San, get up. It’s morning.” Akaashi rolled him over, sitting cross-legged on the bed. 

“...mmh...NoooOO...not…morning practice…” 

Akaashi felt a piece of his heart rip like a piece of stationary, but he shook his head and pinched Bokuto’s cheek. 

“Bokuto-sannnn.” 

“Huhh? Akaashi??” Bokuto yawned and rubbed his eyes,

“What are you doing in my house??” 

“Nope, we’re still... _here.”_

“Honestly, i’d rather be at Bokuto’s house than here.” Kenma said, rooting around in the box. 

“Bokuto, wanna change?” 

Bokuto’s face lit up,

“YES!” 

“Spectacular.” Kenma sat down on the edge of the bed next to Akaashi as Bokuto threw off his clothes and started rummaging around in the box. Akaashi giggled and eyed Bokuto’s back muscled a little too closely. But who cared? 

_Bokuto was his._

By the time they got to today’s camp, and after people who chose got to change, it felt kind of good not having to wear the same thing everyday, a little bit of diversity shown through everyone’s personal style and not something picked out for them prior.

“This is more like it!” Yachi said, feeling comfortable in some leggings and a t-shirt. 

“I have to say, i was getting bored of my old outfit. So this is a breath of fresh air.” Oikawa shrugged in his denim jacket and jeggings. 

“Well then, now that we’ve established that, y’all wanna have like a group discussion? Anyone need to unpack any unrequited emotions?” Iwaizumi said, Tsukishima smirked. 

“Aren’t you the little therapist, Iwaizumi-san.” 

“I’m tryna be nice, god dammit.” 

“Alright, Alright.” 

Iwaizumi looked from face to face, and Yamaguchi raised his hand.

“Yamaguchi?” 

Tsukishima nodded,

“Go ahead, Yamaguchi.” 

“Ermm...uhhh…” Yamaguchi scratched the area between his nose and eye,

“I’m...glad...that we’re all still strong, and...get to be together. We’re lucky…” Yamaguchi said, never making eye contact with anyone. 

“It’s just…that...i-i don’t understand...why we deserve this? What did we do? You know?”

Akaashi felt a shiver,

“What kind of sin...could we all have commited?-” 

_His palms grew sweaty._

“-to have deserved this kind of torture?” 

_He fidgeted in his seat_

“Why did so many of us die…”

Yamaguchi whispered so tiny it was barley there,

“ _At the hands of our own friends?”_

Kiyoko shuddered,

“I’ve been thinking the same things too, Yamaguchi-kun. I think we all have? Right?” 

They collectively nodded.

“I guess...i don’t know. I don’t even know where we are, who put us here, or what else is coming, but what i know is…” 

She lifted her arm out from under the table, _she must’ve been squeezing so hard on his thumb that it was turning purple._ She took off her glasses, 

“They’re testing us not only physically, but psychologically. This is all some little scheme set up by the government, huh? Why teenagers?” she went on, kind of scaring everyone,

“Look at Yamaguchi, he was brutally tortured, what about Ennoshita? He was smashed to death by a locker, what do these TWO have in common? BOTH AT THE MOTHER fUCKING HANDS. OF OUR OWN. FRIENDS!” she _snapped,_ she broke the right temple of her glasses clear _off._ She was panting wildy, and Yachi inched backwards,

“...Shimizu-senpai?” 

“They’re testing us...this is what they want…” she looked down, her hair falling around her face,

“They _want_ us to cry.” 

“They _want_ us to run.” 

“They _want_ us to _kill.”_

She started shaking,

“They _WANT US_ to suffer so badly for they’re little ‘EXPERIMENTS’ HUH?! Probably watching us from those cameras and writing stuff down on there stupid little clip boards! Using US as lab rats and then spitting us out at the end.” Her tone was mocking, and cruel. Akaashi felt Kenma pull him up, and Bokuto grabbed his shoulders firmly. 

“ _Lets go,”_ Kenma whispered. Bokuto nodded,

“She’s scaring me.” 

Akaashi nodded, still looking at the shaking Kiyoko as they left the room.

  
  


“Welp, Shimizu snapped!” 

Bokuto said as he put a lampshade from a box on his head, Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto broke open a glowstick on accident, it smearing on his shirt and making his hands glow. 

“Dang right she did, but, i can’t blame her. Everyone’s probably the same way too, just keeping their emotions to there self.” Kenma handed him a tissue to wipe the glow juice off his shirt

“Maybe she’s on her period!” Bokuto took the tissue,

“What do you know about periods, Bokuto?” 

“They sound bad!” 

“Good god.” 

Bokuto sighed, taking the lampshade off his head and laying down on the floor. 

“I’m so boreedddd! No one is up for volleyball with me because they’re afraid of going down there. Kenma! Do you have the navigations to the gym?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow,

“Hmmm, i really haven’t done a check on those systems yet. Not a bad shot.” 

Akaashi tried to sound enthusiastic,

“Yaaay, field trip.” 

Kenma snorted,

“Akaashi, that was sad.” 

“I know.” 

“Lighten up, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, putting his thumbs on Akaashi’s cheeks and pulling them to make him smile. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just kind of thinking about what Shimizu-san, said.” Akaashi said as they all climbed down and started walking to the elevator, 

“I am too, but, she’s probably right about the government thing. Maybe...we were all just selected on random and it was all lucky we knew each other?” 

“No way! Don’t we all play volleyball and are...kind of all dudes except for Yacchan and Kimizu?” Bokuto said, _he gave a weird nickname to both of them._

“for once, Bokuto’s right. That’s irritating.” Kenma huffed, Bokuto snickered,

“You’re reminding me of lev, and that’s an insult.” 

Bokuto whined now, but Akaashi tapped his chin. 

“Maybe...it was someone we know who did this to us?” Kenma laughed,

“Ppft, have to be some rich tycoon who could make all those elaborate punishments, have an enormous _abandoned_ school, fully furnished. A bunch of outfits with specific material...shall i go on?” 

“Fine, Fine.” Akaashi pressed the button on the elevator and they all stepped in. 

“...” Kenma looked around kind of squeamishly. 

“What?” Bokuto asked.

…

…..

_CRASH!_

The lights turned out, and Bokuto started screeching, Akaashi had to scream. _That crash sounded too much like the sound of the compressor._

Akaashi was sobbing, he crouched down and rocked back and forth, and he felt Kenma and Bokuto wrap there arms around him. 

“It’s okay, akaashi! Don’t cry!” Bokuto said, kissing him in the dark, Kenma cursed silently, and he turned on his phone light as he let him go, and he shined it above them. 

“Maybe if we knock out one of those panels we can climb up the pipe back to the second floor.” 

“Leave the knocking out bit to me!” Bokuto cracked his knuckles, but looked back down at Akaashi. 

“But first, Akaashi, stand up, baby.” 

Akaashi thanked the lord for the lights being off, because as soon as those words escaped his lips he let out a little gasp and a delightful shade of red filled his cheeks. 

“Heh... _baby.”_ Kenma snorted, starting to push a board out from the top of the elevator. 

Bokuto picked Akaashi up off the floor himself and gave him a fat kiss on the forehead. Bokuto then wound up and punch a _fat_ hole in that board Kenma was trying to pull out, Kenma jolted back,

“Damn!” 

“Okay, let’s go!” Bokuto said, going to stand on the rail and pulling himself out of the elevator. Akaashi sighed dreamily,

“He’s so strong.” 

“Are you still loopy, Akaashi? Pull your head out of your ass.” Kenma said starting to go up into the elevator shaft. 

_How can i, though? Whatever, i know you’re just jealous, Kenma.~_

_Huh?_

Akaashi blinked, _did i really just think that?_ He scratched his head, but just ignored it, starting to climb up.

_...creeekk…._

_BANG!_

The elevator shook to life and the lights turned back on, Akaashi covered his ears, but heard Kenma and Bokuto’s distant screams as they echoed threw the elevator shaft. 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!” Bokuto was screaming. Akaashi was screaming now, but then he saw Kenma shimmy down the pole and back into the elevator. 

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, BOKUTO GET IN QUICK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Kenma was screaming now, the elevator moving so fast that it shook, 

_CRASHH!_

_.._

_…_

_Ding!_

_The elevator door opened._

_Blood spurting on them from above, and it was ominously quiet._

Kenma was panting wildly, Akaashi opened his eyes and found himself covered in blood...and guts..

_Bokuto’s blood._

“OH MY GOD-“ Kenma said, Akaashi tried to scream, but nothing came out. 

_Bokuto…_

_No...it’s not true...this has to be a dream…_

_Bokuto can’t be dead...he can’t…_

Akaashi slid down the wall, bokutos blood coating it. He got on the floor and sobbed, he rocked back and forth just like before, 

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_ He wailed, Kenma was still in the process of gagging, and it wasn’t long for the others to find them...covered in blood. 

  
  


_Get me out._

_Get me out._

_Get me out._

_GET ME OUT._

_GET ME OUT!!!!_

Akaashi was furious, he wouldn’t let anyone touch him. He didn’t let anyone console him, not even Kenma, 

“Come on, Kei-Chan...w-we need to wash the blood off-“ Oikawa said, holding out a hand. 

“NO! DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Akaashi screamed groggily. 

_You can’t wash the blood off!_ **_It’s all we have left of him._ **

“Akaashi-senpai, just breathe.” Tsukishima said, 

“This isn’t you, Akaashi-San! Try to go to your happy place!” Yachi pleaded. 

Akaashi looked at her, and the fear in her eyes. 

_Great, now they’re scared of me._

“How can I?” Akaashi said, 

“ _H-he was my happy place.”_

  
  
Chapter 15: Break  
Summary:

...Thank gosh,  
Akaashi had a dream that felt all too real, but manages to get a hold of himself,  
one thing leads to another, and almost seemingly normal shenanigans happen in the walls of the ominous Ultimate Academy.  
He has a deep moment with Kenma..and a "spicy" one with Bokuto.  
...  
But also finds out some chilling news about Yamaguchi, who just started to talk again.

  
  
Notes:

I tried making this chapter sound like those side stories with the special cutscenes from like Danganronpa v3, but i added some sinisterness at the end too to try and remind you guys BAD THINGS ARE UNDERWAY!!

  
  
End Notes:

this one is going up to ranks as one of my favorites.

  
  


“Akaashi-san? Please...can you listen to me? Can you hear anything?” 

Akaashi refused to leave the mangled elevator. _He had to stay with what was left of_ ** _him._**

“Please, let me clean you off.” 

Akaashi wiped some of the blood up off the ground and smeared it on his face. 

_What is wrong with me?_

“No...no Akaashi, don’t do that-“

“G-go...go away. D-don’t look at me!” 

_Please don’t see me like this._

“Kei-chan, let Yachi help you…” Oikawa said, keeping a reasonable distance. Akaashi kept shaking his head, licking his lips, which were coated with blood, and Akaashi had to convulse and throw up after he felt it travel down his throat.

“Oh my! Oh my, _i-i_ i’m sorry, i’m a chicken! I can’t stand the smell!” Yachi gagged, Oikawa patted her,

“No worries, Hitoka-chan. Just go and stand over there if you can’t handle it.” Shimizu said. 

Oikawa bent down and tilted Akaashi’s head up. 

“It’s okay, Kei-chan. Give me a few breaths, alright? Inhale…” 

_Okay...Okay._

Akaashi used all his will power to breathe, and Oikawa nodded his head. 

“Oikawa...Oikawa-san...i’m...i’m shu...shuh… _sowwie_...ugh...i can’t…B-bokuto…please give him...back..i’m a mess...god....why?” 

“I’m sorry i can’t do that, Kei-chan. But...” 

Oikawa drew in close, whispering…

_“But it was the only option for us all to be free.”_

_“OH...OH MY…”_ _  
_ **_GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ **

“Akaashi?! AKAASHI? ARE YOU OKAY?” 

Akaashi was still on the floor, Bokuto was in front of him, Kenma’s head stuck out from the hole Bokuto made, he looked at Bokuto and immediately grabbed him, touching his face all over. 

“Agghh...asshi?” Bokuto said muffled as Akaashi put a finger in his mouth, Akaashi hugged him, his voice thick from tears,

“D-don’t you leave me..” 

“What? I’ll never leave you! i promise! So please don’t cry!” Bokuto made him look at him, Akaashi looked in his eyes as well. 

“You’re still very pretty, Akaashi.” 

Akaashi smiled the best he could, and saw Kenma tap his watch.

“Chop chop.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened, _the way Bokuto’s blood splattered on him felt all too real._

“NO! No! We can’t! Just...just call Iwaizumi, he can just come get us…” 

“What? But i can literally see the second floor shaft, we can just pry it open-” 

“JUST TRUST ME, KENMA.” 

“O-okay! Dang! What’s got your panties in a knot.” 

“Hey, KENMA! Didn’t you see this way Akaashi blanked out for a second? Something must’ve happened.” 

_And with that, the Elevator shook to life...and it started back down._

“S-see? Haha…” Akaashi was _right, was he seeing the future?_

**_But why did Oikawa say that?_ **

_He was probably just being ridiculous, like with that other dream._

**_Oikawa.._ **

“Alright, to the gym.” 

“Yeah!!” 

Akaashi felt Bokuto grab his hand as they left the Elevator, and he looked back one last time.

  
  
  
  


“Akaashi…” 

“ _‘Kaashi…”_

“Akaashi Keiji-san!” 

Akaashi jumped, and Kenma was in front of him, hands on his hips, dust on his knees and shirt and hands. He had his phone taped to his head... _classy,_ the light turned on.

“Sorry, i was zoning out.” 

“No kidding, if you’re not going to help, go hang out with Bokuto. ‘Cause he’s not helping either.” 

Kenma climbed back into the vent, the two of them were in the overhead electrical area above the gym, and Akaashi walked over to the balcony built into the wall to watch Bokuto serve ball after ball. Akaashi sighed, not feeling enough energy to play, but might as well go down there if Kenma found him useless. 

“Bokuto-san, can we talk?” 

“Huh? Sure, Akaashi!” 

Akaashi took a moment to look at Bokuto in a familiar setting. Bokuto glistened with sweat, athletic shorts, dri-fit shirt, _Akaashi felt so relieved._

“Please try to be serious. I’m not trying to make you feel upset, but please, just try to be Serious for this conversation.” 

Bokuto looked stricken for five seconds, but nodded, his eyebrows settling close to his eyes in a way that made him look rather... _solemn._

“...i had another hallucination.” 

“Huh? That _damn bear.”_

“...And...in it... _you were crushed by the elevator after you followed Kenma in that elevator shaft.”_

“What?! Uh- sorry, but, if i followed him?” 

“Yeah, that’s why i was so frantic in the elevator.” 

“...That’s freaky, Akaashi. What happened after that?” 

Bokuto watched his boyfriends face, and he put him in his arms. Where he belonged.

“Don’t worry, i’m a tough guy!” Bokuto exclaimed,

“Har, Har.” Akaashi said sarcastically.

“I’m serious, like you said i had to be. Don’t those rules apply to you, _Keiji?”_

“You’re too sly, Bokuto-san.” 

“HEY LOVEBIRDS! I THINK YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS!” 

They both looked up, and Kenma was holding something in a gloved hand. 

Kenma came down, and showed them the small flash drive. It was found in a cute, pink, envelope. 

“What the hell?” Akaashi said, Kenma nodded,

“Hey, remember that flash drive Yamaguchi pulled out of Hinata’s mouth?” 

“Yeah? Why didn’t we ever check that?” 

_Kageyama wears it on a chain around his neck, he must’ve watched it himself._

“This must be…”

“Maybe Asahi?” 

“I dunno.” 

Kenma turned it around in his fingers.

“ _Lets go to the room and watch it.”_

  
  


“Let’s plug this puppy in.” Kenma said, and Bokuto settled in between him and Akaashi. 

“This is probably going to be gorey, but i’m ready! Ready, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi gulped, and he nodded.

_“Yeah.”_

_HELP!!! HELP!!! STOP! STOP!!_

It was all black 

The screen must’ve been flipped over. And you could hear Asahi’s screaming, but then the sound of the scraping of tape. Then the sound of him crying...and it didn’t sound nice. The screen moved the tiniest bit and displayed Asahi’s convulsing body. This must’ve been when he was caught again, his heels cut up to a bloody pulp, he was groaning grossly, and “Suga” straddled him and choked him so hard that Asahi was turning purple in a matter of seconds. After the deed was done, “Suga” stood up, and he kicked the camera with a boot. 

“That wasn’t too bad, but that can clarify and Suga did in fact kill Asahi and he acted alone, but i guess that doesn’t matter because he’s already...dead.” Kenma said, pulling the usb out and closing the laptop. Akaashi nodded, but looked down and felt the way Bokuto gripped onto his hand. 

“Are you Okay?” 

“I had...to watch…” 

“I know, Bokuto-san, it’s alright.” 

“Can we all hug? Please?” 

“Oh god.” Kenma said for the thousandth time, but reluctantly got wrapped his hands on one side of bokuto and akaashi wrapped his hands around the other. Bokuto pulled both of them close and a wave of emotion washed over all of them. All the horrific images of there now dead friends came by one by one, and they all teared up. 

“I love you, Akaashi. I love you, Kenmaaaa!” 

“G-gross” Kenma sniffled, but Akaashi proved to cry the loudest. 

“Don’t leave me. Don’t go and leave me. Please...please don’t.” 

Akaashi was indeed crying so loud that Bokuto and Kenma both stopped crying and just watched him. Bokuto rubbed him on the back and let him babble. 

“Akaashi, its alright.” 

“J-just breathe.”

_It felt like someone zapped him in the neck with a taser, because Akaashi let out a panic induced scream so shrill Bokuto flinched backwards onto Kenma and they both toppled over._

“I-i’m so sorry! I...i just got scared!” Akaashi said, pinching himself where he felt the pain. 

“Akaashi? Do...do you want to sleep? I feel like that’s the root of your problem.” Bokuto said, playing with Akaashi’s hair. 

“You might be right.” Akaashi said, melting into Bokuto’s touch, and Kenma looked down, 

“You alright, Kenma?” 

“..Huh? Yeah, i’m alright.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Bokuto stood up, and stretched, and Kenma stood up as well.

“S-since yall are here already! It’s almost dinner anyway, wanna get food?” Kenma changed the subject real quick, and Bokuto, being oblivious, nodded.

“Yeah!!” 

Akaashi blinked, and there he was...getting dragged again.

“Iwa-chan! Can you get me a napkin?” 

“Get it yourself, i’m not your mom.” 

“But you could be a gentlemen?!” 

“Pfft.” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s antics, Kageyama sat with Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi, them being ominously civil, and Yachi and Shimizu sitting pretty far away from the other guys, but Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi sat smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria. Akaashi listened to Bokuto’s ramble, but stared at Kenma half the time. He was holding his head up weirdly, like he was patting himself on the head, with a blank look on his face. Like he was checked out, and Akaashi... _knew how it felt. Oddly enough._

“Kenma. What do you think?” Bokuto said, almost like he was cued.

“Hm? Think about what?” 

Bokuto tilted his head,  
“What’s wrong? you’ve just been nodding repeatedly.” 

Akaashi got another spoonful of rice and pork.

“Don’t bother him, Bokuto-San.” 

“But I need to help my bro in his hour of need!” 

Kenma banged his head on the table, groaning. 

“Stop... _stop making me think about him.”_

“What? I couldn't hear you- _ow!”_

Akaashi kicked him in the shin, and put a finger to his mouth. Bokuto nodded after 2 seconds of processing.

_Ding dong, ding dong! Nighttime starts in 5 minutes!_

The sound of chair scraping filled the air, and Bokuto stood up, holding out an arm. 

“Akaashi, ride on my back.” 

“Why?”

“I want to see if I’m still strong enough!”

“You could probably carry both my and Kenma if you tried hard enough.” 

Kenma looked up,

“Let’s challenge Him.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. 

_This began, Bokuto’s trials._

“Oh my god oh my god I’m gonna _fall.”_

“LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT-“ Bokuto huffed.

Akaashi was on Bokuto’s right shoulder, Kenma on the left _and fearing for there lives._ Akaashi was lowkey impressed, but still fought to control his balance. 

“Iwa-Chan! Why don’t you care me like that?” Oikawa pouted.

“Cause I’m not a dumbbell!” Iwaizumi pushes him.

“That’s so rude!”

Bokuto was close to running up the stairs, and that’s when Kenma was going ballistic. 

“KENMA! I CANT SEE!” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Akaashi was laughing so hard, but that soon Ceased when Bokuto almost fell. 

“OH GOD-“

Tsukishima howled, grabbing his stomach,

“ _BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAHAHA,_ YOU’RE SO STUPID!!”

Yamaguchi snorted, and Kageyama laughed too.

Bokuto called over her shoulder,

“It’s not over! I’ll never fall! C’mon, Akaashi! Back me up!” 

Akaashi sighed, crossed his legs as he basked in the sweet sensation of Bokuto’s strong grip. 

“You can do it, Bokuto-San.”

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Kenma screamed again,

“PUT ME DOWN, I DON’T LIKE IT ANYMORE!!!” 

“DON’T WORRY, I GOTCHA, KENMA!” Bokuto screamed to him, squeezing both of them. Akaashi smiled happily once again,

“Bokuto-san the room is down the 2nd hallway! Take a right!” 

“Roger!” 

The final stretch, Akaashi thought kind of disappointedly.

“JUST PUT ME DOWN, OMIGOD.” Kenma cried, covering his eyes. 

“ANNNNNDDDDDDD, WE’RE HERE! I DID IT!” Bokuto was panting, and put Kenma down, who was shaking. 

“I hate you...i hate you so much.” 

Bokuto laughed, and started to bring Akaashi off of him, 

“Can i sleep with you guys again?” 

Kenma stretched,

“Sure, whatever, but not in my bed.” 

Akaashi squirmed free, and wiped off his pants,

“I’m pretty sure both our beds are pullout, Kenma. This time we can actually prepare it.”

“Yaay! It’s like a sleepover!” Bokuto flopped on Akaashi’s bed. 

“Hey, if you’re going to stay here you’re going to help me.” 

“Yeah, i’m just resting! I was just carrying you both, you know.” 

Kenma waddled to the bathroom and slammed the door. after a few seconds of loud sobbing, then shower turned on. Bokuto and Akaashi looked at eachother,

“...maybe we should keep the love at a minimum.” Akaashi whispered as he pulled the bed out, and then going to the closet to pull out another comforter. Bokuto slipped his arms around Akaashi’s waist from behind. He rested his chin on his pale collarbone,

“Akaashiiii, i’m touch starved!!” 

“Do you even know what that means?” 

“...Kinda!”

“Fine, be lucky you’re cute. If you help me put this on the matress i might give you _something.”_

“YAYY! 2! 4! 6! 8! WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?”

“Bokuto-san! People are trying to _sleep!”_ Akaashi whisper-screamed.

“Just finish it!” 

Akaashi sighed, his heart seizing.

“ _Akaashi.”_

Bokuto hooted, and pushed Akaashi backwards onto his bed. 

_He thought about protesting, but Kenma wasn’t going to be in the shower for that long..._

_Snore…_

Akaashi had his phone light tucked under his chin, the paperback he was reading wasn’t really all that interesting, but was the best way to tire himself out from the jitters he had from…

_Yeah…_

Bokuto’s had fallen asleep on the pull out bed, not wanting to bother Akaashi too much, but his hand was still interlocked with Akaashi’s. Kenma was still in bathroom, oddly enough, but he had gotten out of the shower hours ago, and probably was aware of Bokuto and Akaashi’s... _shenanigans._ Though he turned the lights off, he must’ve fallen asleep in there…

_Poor boy._

Akaashi felt his stomach tighten, and a wave of guilt washed over his still lingering wave of giddy pleasure. 

_Kenma stays in this room to, that’s so not fair to him._

_..._ **_He shanked a guy with a pencil. He deserves it._ **

Akaashi felt a bigger pain of guilt, but also dread... _why did he think those things? Kenma was his friend._

**_No he isn’t._ **

Akaashi slammed his book shut, shaking his head repeatedly. He got up, and tip-toed slowly to the bathroom door. He knocked,

_“...Kenma?”_

No answer.

_“I’m...i’m coming in.”_

What time was it? Definitely no where near morning. He jiggled the door, and i creaked open. Kenma was curled up in the corner, he was wrapped in a towel, his face puffy. Akaashi sighed, and lifted Kenma up, his eyes slipping open. 

“...hm..?” 

“I’m putting you in bed, alright?” 

“...No.” 

Akaashi put him under the covers, and Kenma yawned, opening his eyes, and then closing them again.

“Oh gosh...Go to sleep, Akaashi.” 

“I couldn’t let you sleep in there.” 

Kenma turned away,

“Did you have fun?” he spat bitterly.

“Huh? Kenma-” 

“Sooo, lucky. You sounded like you were having a _gail_ time.”

“..” 

“I hate you-”

He touched Kenma’s head, and Kenma’s eyes widened, Akaashi nodded. 

“I know...how much you miss him.”

Kenma sat up, tears coming to his eyes.

“Please let me help you. I’m sorry, it’s unfair, it’s so fucking unfair...but...i need to see how far me and him can go…” Akaashi sniffled, glancing at Bokuto, who was sleeping soundly.

“Because i don’t know how much... _time we have left together.”_

Kenma punched him lightly in the shoulder, crying silently. 

“ _Stop being nice to me.”_

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry for that either.” 

Akaashi found himself stroking Kenma’s hair…also under his covers. At 4 in the morning, post-cunnilingus. 

“You’re b-boner better be gone, you skeez.” Kenma tried to say, his voice thick from crying. Akaashi laughed silently,

“Don’t worry it is.” 

Kenma settled comfortably in Akaashi’s arms, and Akaashi got mild deja vu from when Bokuto comforted him. Like he was ‘paying it forward’ so to speak, his Moral development teacher would be proud.

“Thank you, Akaashi.” whispered Kenma. 

“No problem.” Akaashi whispered back.

“It’s just...hard not to feel like shit.” 

“Trust me, i think everyone feels that way right now.” 

“Hopefully the cops kick down those doors.” 

“Or maybe the cops were in on it the whole time.” 

“...Shit, you might be right.” 

Akaashi chuckled, pulling Kenma closer.

“Don’t dwell on it, you’ll feel 1000 times better in the morning.” 

“...Okay, thanks again.” Kenma yawned, and after a few minutes, his breathing grew slower and calmer. Akaashi sighed, and donut-rolled off his bed and onto the mattress on the floor. Like a puzzle-piece, he slid in comfortably between his bed and Bokuto’s right side. He wiggled to rest comfortably, and wrapped Bokuto’s arm around him. Bokuto hummed, and turned over to wrap both arms as if Akaashi was a pillow.

_Ah, that’s better._

  
  
  


“We should definitely find that bear! He probably knows why we’re in here!” 

Oikawa stated at a breakfast of toast and waffles the next morning. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,

“I don’t even want to see that damn-” 

“Upupupu! Thats just plain rude!” 

They all jolted, the bear sitting cross-legged on the table. He grabbed a waffle off the plate in the middle and took a bite, his sharp teeth on display. 

“It’s been a while, huh? What have you kids been doing to make yourselves entertained?” 

When no one answered, the bear turned to Akaashi.

“Heheh, it looks like you’ve been getting busy, huh, Judicious?” the bear scooted towards him and pulled down the collar of Akaashi’s shirt, revealing...well... _a mark._

“Oh, OH-” Yachi started, Oikawa gasped, Tsukishima spat out his milk.

“NOT SO JUDICIOUS AFTERALL!” 

Akaashi pulled his collar up over his ears as a way to cover both the hickey and his red face, 

“Damn you, bokuto-san! I told you not to leave any marks!” 

“What?! No you didn’t?!” 

Tsukishima laughter filled the air, along with Oikawa’s soon after. 

“Eh? Did he bite him?” Kageyama was pretty innocent with these kind of ordeals, but Kenma put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head slowly. 

“ _Don’t ask.”_

Kageyama nodded, but looked confused.

the laughing dragged out as Akaashi groaned into the table. 

“Killlll meeee…”

“With pleasure!” Monokuma giggled, and Bokuto growled. 

“Touch him and I-“

“awwww! So cute!” 

This only made Tsukishima and Oikawa laugh harder. 

“BOKUTO AND AKAA-SHI! SITTIN’ IN A TREE!” They charoled.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” 

Akaashi stood up, and started to run away all flustered,

“I _Hate_ you guys!!!” 

Bokuto chased after him,

“Wait for me!” 

Akaashi didn’t, still hearing the laughter coming from the cafeteria. Starting to feel hormonal, he huffed angrily at Bokuto leaving marks, but also that they made fun of him. He clenched his fists and ducked into the nearest room. _The laundry room_

Yamaguchi, in fresh bandages and a happy yellow shirt and jean shorts, pulling out laundry from a dryer. 

“Hi, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi turned his head, and smiled,

“Hi.” 

“You need help?” Akaashi asked, fixing his collar. 

Yamaguchi shook his head,

“N-no, i’m good.” 

His arms visibly shaking the smallest amount, and Akaashi helped anyway. Yamaguchi didn’t protest, only scooting over and letting Akaashi pull out the remainder of the clothes and drop them into the hamper. 

“If you didn’t mind..A-akaashi-san. If you could help..” 

“Of course. The others are giving me pain.” 

Yamaguchi sighed, rubbing his neck,

“I understand,” 

“You or Kenma are probably the only half sane people that i can talk to right about now.” 

_Only, they really aren’t._

Yamaguchi blushed, and lifted up the first hamper, Akaashi picked up the other one, 

“Follow me.” Yamaguchi said, and he pushed open the door with the side of his body. He winced, but pressed on, there was probably a tender spot on his side.

“Now, all we need to do is just distribute the clothes out to the specific person...ah, there names should be on the inside of each article so...it might take a moment.” 

“That’s alright, despite some i do enjoy a little bit of organizing.” 

Yamaguchi sighed nodding,

“Then you’ll love this.” 

Akaashi smiled and nodded along with him, Yamaguchi was finally falling back into character. 

From then they went from room to room folding and rearranging with little to no talking. Akaashi heard Yamaguchi quietly humming after a few minutes, and Akaashi found himself humming too. Yamaguchi smiled at him, which made Akaashi feel at ease. 

  
  
  


After he finished his last bundle, He thought he heard Bokuto’s voice call for him from downstairs, but he decided to ignore it, Yamaguchi looked partially unfazed by it, looking kind of consumed in his work. Akaashi looked over at Yamaguchi, who looked like he was about to finish up, so he crouched down and laid against the wall. He sucked in breath through his teeth, looking around the walls. He didn’t know what day it was, what his mom was doing, how his teachers are, he felt like he operated on this places weird routine. It felt like this “Ultimate Academy” was going to be all he’s ever going to know from now on…

_And maybe i’m starting to believe it._

“Akaashi-san.” 

He felt Yamaguchi’s shaking voice fill his ears. Akaashi looked at him as he 

waddled over with the empty hamper.

“Time to go put these back.” 

“Erm, yes.” 

Yamaguchi sighed almost wistfully on the way back down the stairs to the utility room.

they talked about how crazy it all was, and that how happy they both were that things have gotten somewhat peaceful not that Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kageyama came up with the whole "stay together" trick was actually working. Yamaguchi seemed to be in better spirits from the past couple of days, and was only the tiniest bit hesitant, still being skittish and teensy with his movements and the way he spoke. Yamaguchi got quiet when Akaashi talked about the usb drive they found, though,

"i'm sorry, i spoke out of turn-" 

"No! it's quite alright, i-i mean, it's just...sad to think about." Yamaguchi looked down, but spoked through his hair,

"What was on it?"

"..Asahi-"

Yamaguchi shuddered, and his hands clung hard to the handles on the hamper.

"then...the one Kageyama has must be Hinata. m-maybe even Daichi, but...it makes me want to throw up just thinking about it." 

_not that anything would come out,_ Akaashi watched Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the cafeteria yesterday and today, Yamaguchi only had water on both occasions. 

"don't worry about it. those videos don't mean anything...yet." 

Yamaguchi looked at him at first, nervous, but then he shrugged. 

“Thank you, again, Akaashi-san, it was much more easier to do this with an extra pair of...well...hands.” 

“It was my pleasure...But why couldn’t you just asked Yachi or Shimizu? Did they make you do this all on your own?” 

Yamaguchi looked down, messing with a loose bandage on his forearm,

“It’s a stupid reason.” 

“I’m sure it isn’t.” 

Yamaguchi stopped in front of the laundry door, and looked at Akaashi in a kind of pleading manner.

“Me and well...Su-su...su..well... _him._ used to do this job together. When he was..well, _k-kinder.”_ Yamaguchi even struggled to get his name out, he was so scared of him. Akaashi opened the door and followed Yamaguchi to the corner where the hampers were. 

“I understand that, i think...Sugawara-san had a break or something. Maybe…” Akaashi felt an imaginary knife pierce him in the back, but he pressed on,

“He was getting those hallucinations.” 

Yamaguchi froze, his knees buckling,

“You’ve..”

His voice was small and scratchy, but there was a raw intensity in it that made Akaashi feel honestly nervous.

“I’ve what?” 

Yamaguchi turned him, 

“ _Tsukki said i was crazy, but i knew someone else must be having the same problems i’m having.”_


	15. 015

Yamaguchi went on, about how it felt to have to go through his torture again and again. Feeling every little bit of it over and over…

_And then realizing his suffering was now just all in his head._

“Even when I’m trying to go along with my day...it’s always there…” Yamaguchi trembled hitting the back of his head repeatedly.

“Dragging behind me...and whenever it happens my ears start ringing and apparently my face goes completely _blank.”_

_That’s what happens to me._

“And then...I’m back in that electrical room.”

Yamaguchi put his head in his hands.

“It was worse a few days ago. _Way_ worse, remember in the infirmary?”

“Yeah.”

“And during _his_ trial? It was all...all that _bear,_ Monokuma’s...tricks. _What fools he’s making us out to be.”_

Akaashi shuddered,

“My hallucinations...are... _frightening._ In one I was getting executed…”

Yamaguchi gasped,

“And then of...Bokuto-San being _murdered.”_

“Oh, Akaashi-San!” 

“It was _horrible._ And I think Monokuma’s doing this on purpose.” 

They looked at eachother,

“...to make us go over the edge.” 

Yamaguchi whimpered, 

“...and _kill.”_

Akaashi had another break moment, right there, sitting on the laundry room floor with Yamaguchi. Memories, bits and pieces of his life flying at him at lightning speed. Like he was getting waterboarded, except...instead of water it was images and recollections of the previous hallucinations...and then friends...d _ead._

Yamaguchi caught wind of it, and grabbed his hand. 

“You’re fine, you’re fine.” 

_Akaashi could hear him, but he couldn’t see._

“P-please! please , you’re fine..” 

_Let me breathe, let me out._

_I can’t see.._

Then he heard a scream,

Akaashi’s eyes shot open, and Yamaguchi was panting, clutching his stomach. 

“Y-Yamaguchi?!” 

He balled his fists, biting his lips hard. He lifted his shirt, and unravelled loose bandages and revealed... an _infected, untreated, ginormous,_ stab wound. Puss trickled down it, and stained the other small bandages with its yellow color. Yamaguchi let out shallow breaths, wiping it with a handkerchief that obviously looked like it had been used to clean off his wounds several times before. 

Akaashi gasped, Yamaguchi covered it with his hands.

“N-no...don’t look at it. It’s fine...just...think about you. It does this.” Yamaguchi said, pulling out some ibuprofen from his back pocket and popping some into his mouth. 

“No, Yamaguchi! We need to sew it-” 

“I don’t want it.” 

“Huh? But...it’s infected!” 

“I don’t want to be a **burden** .” Yamaguchi said, whispering. 

“Oikawa-san, and Iwaizumi-san have enough to worry about.” giving him a smile, that was so forced that it looked as if it came off a T.V show. 

“Why hold them back with just another **side story?** Only a **selfish, MONSTER** would do that to there friends.” Yamaguchi starting rocking back in forth, Akaashi’s eyesight starting to get blurry. 

“Yamaguchi, don’t...be afraid, you took care of us, it’s our turn-” 

“But...how many people were _alive_ then. And were the people in _my_ care valuable, and _still_ ** _alive?”_** Yamaguchi had a manic grin of his face, tears streamed down his face. 

Akaashi was honestly scared, but…

_When kenma…_

_Stab, Stab, Stab._

**Stab.**

**STAB.**

**STAB.**

**STAB!**

Yamaguchi was crying in a ball,

“I can’t...i _can’t”_ Yamaguchi sobbed,

“I-i didn’t mean to get hurt, i didn’t mean to make you feel bad...j-just forget...i said all of those things...please, Akaashi-san.” 

“No..no, you need help.” 

“B-but don’t we all?” 

Akaashi believed him when he talked like this, with some kind of faint vulnerability in his small voice. 

“You didn’t deserve the pain, no one here does. I’m so happy you’re trying to help, but we want to help you..” 

Akaashi rubbed Yamaguchi’s head, but yamaguchi didn’t ease into his touch like Kenma did. Yamaguchi took his wrist and placed it back in his lap.

“P-please, please don’t coddle me, Akaashi-san.” Yamaguchi stood up, shaking when his stood, but straightened his back.

“It was fine when i was ill, but...i’m...i’m getting better. I need to be strong for everyone. So we can get out of here.” 

Akaashi sighed, he heard from Tsukishima on a late light gam-sesh on LINE one night about Yamaguchi’s self esteem issues...before _everything...inside these walls, atleast._ Akaashi couldn’t blame him, 

“I understand. I admire your strength, but just know you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Yamaguchi nodded,

“That’s why I have a tsuki.” Yamaguchi smiled, and Akaashi smiled too. and they sat in silence, listening to the sounds of nothing. 

  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi and Akaashi walked back to the courtyard where the rest of them were, feeling partially out of place and way more on edge. Akaashi waved at him as he walked back to Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi waved back. 

“Where’d you go?” Bokuto said, coming to Akaashi’s side, 

“You left me to tell the whole story of our-“

“Don’t tell me you-!”

“He’s bluffing.” Iwaizumi said, giving him a look of reassurance. Akaashi still smacked him, and Bokuto yelped and rubbed his head.

“Don’t spook me like that.” 

“Sorry!” Bokuto stuck out his tongue.

They migrated towards the wall and sat down next to Kenma, who was scribbling away once again. Bokuto looked at it,

“Whatcha drawin’?” 

“Nothing. Go away.” Kenma said, closing his book quickly.

“Was that a duck? Are you drawing ducks?!” 

“No, i’m not.” 

“Yes it was,” 

“Not.” 

Akaashi slumped over, and scanned the room for possible people to talk with.

..

…

….

Hm? 

_Kiyoko was alone._

“Shimizu,” Akaashi started. “Hi.” 

She waved, and didn’t say anything when Akaashi sat down. 

“How’ve you been holding up?” 

“I’ve been fine, how’ve you been doing?” she closed her book, looking around, half making sure no one was listening in. she was wearing a soft white sweater and jeans, she must’ve been cold or something? 

“Not much, same old same old. Trying not to die, the usual.” 

She laughed, kind of forcefully,

“Good to know, but i think we’ve obtained peace for now.” her eyes glinted, and she glanced at kenma. 

“Why did you want to speak with me?” 

“No particular reason, just wondering how you’ve been. You seem to keep your distance with us.” 

“Well, the male to female ratio is kind of...yeah.” 

“Okay, i get that. Where is Yachi?” 

“Restroom, she said she could go alone.” she adjusted her glasses, which had been taped up like brand new. Akaashi had half a mind to bring it up, but kept his mouth sealed.

“Have you two been having...issues?” 

Kiyoko chuckled, knowing what he was getting at. 

“The school illusion these people were trying to obtain was off, they had _plenty_ of feminine products. Which is something you don’t see everyday.” her voice matched her personality, calm and easy. Akaashi laughed, and she smiled brilliantly. 

“Want to come with me to buy a soda?” Kiyoko said, and Akaashi nodded wordlessly. 

_Clank!_

Kiyoko took a long sip, and Akaashi stood next to her against the wall. 

“You’re a genuine person, Akaashi. I like that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re real, whatever you say, you mean it 100%. Not a lot of people can do that.” 

“...Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

Kiyoko went on about character traits and then something about banners, and Akaashi listened intently, watching the carbonation run down the sides of Kiyoko’s soda can and onto her fingers. 

“...What an awfully long time to be in the bathroom, don’t you think?” Akaashi said, glancing at the Girls restroom door. Kiyoko looked over at it, and her lips tightened. 

“You’re right, one moment please, i’ll go check on her.” She handed him the can and speed walked to the door. Akaashi clenched the can, and braced himself for the worst.

  
  


_“Hitoka-chan?”_

Kiyoko pushed the door open and tried to act casual, for all she knew at the moment everything could’ve been fine and Yachi was just taking her time on this one. She looked around, staring at herself in the mirror for a moment but went back to calling. 

“Hitoka-chan? You alright?” she checked under the stalls, but then saw Yachi’s feet. Then a liquid sloshing noise...then a groan.

“S-shimizu-senpai...i need some help.” 

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Kiyoko ran to the stall, jiggling the handle.

“It’s locked.” 

“I-i can’t get up, just crawl under...i’m sorry.” Yachi said, after another low groan. Kiyoko winced, _she hated_ germs. But Yachi didn’t sound the best, so she had to crouch down. She held her breath as her hands touched the cold linoleum, and crawled under the stall door. 

Yachi was looming over the toilet, her right cheek pressed against the toilet seat. Her eyes were bloodshot, and brownish-greenish liquid ran down from her mouth. The odor was foul, but Yachi didn’t move an inch. 

“There...must’ve been something wrong with the breakfast.” 

“Oh, Hitoka! You must be right, try standing, i’ll take you to the infirmary to get you some medicine.” 

“ _No._ even if i turn my head i’ll hurl.” she said, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes.

“Try bringing the medicine to me?” 

“Sure, i’ll get you some water, alright? Stay here.” 

Yachi grinned tiredly,

“Wouldn’t be able to go if i tried.” 

_Kiyoko was raised right, so all she could do was nervous laugh at that…_

“Akaashi.” 

She first said when she got back outside, a worried expression from Akaashi greeted her. 

“What’s wrong with her? I heard struggling as soon as you opened the door.” 

“She’s throwing up a great deal, she must’ve eaten something bad. Could you...try going in there and staying with her?” 

“What? Why me? I could just go get the-” 

“-Then! Then make sure no one goes in there...i’m just making sure no one told her to say that and try to get her in there…” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay with her. Say no more.” Akaashi said, handing her the coke, Kiyoko took it, took one last big gulp, and planted some coins in his hand.

“Buy her some water. All that throwing up is bad for her throat.” 

And then she was gone. 

Akaashi alerted Bokuto and Iwaizumi about the issue, and they hauled Yachi out of the bathroom, along with Oikawa on stand-by to wipe off Yachi’s mouth when she were to start throwing chunks. They laid her in her room, and she smiled wryly.

“Thanks you guys…” 

“No problem, Yacchan! We’re here for you.” 

Kiyoko handed her the water, and she took it and drank for a long time. Tsukishima sighed kind of loudly, flopping onto the ottoman next to the sofa Yamaguchi and Kageyama were sharing. 

“Alright, this was been fun, but it smells like a Pigeons asshole in here. I’m ready to go.” 

“Tsukishima! That’s vulgar as hell…” Kageyama said, Kenma scoffs,

“Calls him vulgar, but proceeds to say ‘hell’.” he whispers to Akaashi, who had to snicker, but stopped once he got a dark look from both Tsukishima and Kageyama. Yamaguchi stood up, and walked over to Yachi. 

“How are you feeling?” he said really quietly, Yachi blushed. 

“G-good. Peachy!” 

Yamaguchi gave her a thumbs up. 

“Shimizu-san, did you give her cyclizine? It was in the-” 

“Cyclizine? They have that here?” 

“Ah..Uhuh.” 

“Where is it? I’ll go-”

Yamaguchi let out a huff of air, 

“I can get it. Y-you’ve done more than enough, Shimizu-san.” 

Bokuto hooted,

“Very manly, Yama-yama!!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Kageyama stood laughed, Yamaguchi did this weird spin on his heel as Shimizu sat back down. He walked out the door and closed it quickly, leaving everyone in this weird atmosphere. 

“Yachi, what _did_ you eat that made you so sick?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa got a weird look on his face, but smoothed out his features as he waited for Yachi to respond. 

“Nothing overboard, just what you guys were having. The pork and rice.” 

“any toppings out of the ordinary?” 

“...i did use soy sauce.” 

“THE SOY SAUCE DID IT!” Bokuto proclaimed, but then was hushed. 

Yachi laughed, sheepishly, 

“You might be right! Anyways..i’m feeling much better, so please don’t worry about me too much!” 

“No worries, Yachi.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa nodded. They all broke into conversation whilst waiting for Yamaguchi to come back, who did in about 5 minutes, and everyone departed slowly from the room and Kiyoko tended to her. 

_We probably will never know how she got sick in the first place..._

  
  
  


Nighttime came relatively quickly, and Akaashi settled into his bed, enjoying the few minutes of _cold room, warm comforter_ clarity before starting to close his eyes. Kenma was in the bathroom, and Bokuto was already almost asleep.

“Bokuto-san.” 

“Eeeeyup?” 

Akaashi turned to him, and Bokuto sat up. 

“Do you think this is what life is going to like for us now?” 

“..Nope.” 

“So you have hope in…” 

**Hope in people that will never come?** **  
**“Hope that law enforcement will throw that ‘Monokuma’ bear in a caboose and get us out of here? Definitely!”

Akaashi smiled at his optimism, but still felt troubled. Bokuto sensed his aura.

“Hey.” 

Akaashi looked at him, in the eyes. 

“Come here.” 

Akaashi slid out from under his comforter and let Bokuto wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“You! Need to stop worrying! Everyone promised...i have faith that no one else will get hurt.” 

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto poked his nose.

“Promise me you’ll stop worrying?” 

“Hmmm..i don’t know.” 

“Akaashi.” 

Bokuto looked at him seriously, and Akaashi sighed,

“Alright.” 

“There ya go. Now you’re thinking my way.” 

“Oh god, i don’t know if i want _that.”_

“Now, that’s rude!” 

Bokuto gave him a peck, and Akaashi pecked back.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too!” 

Kenma groaned, toweling his hair before plopping onto his bed.

“ _Please. Shut up.”_

  
  


“How’s Yachi?” 

Akaashi said, sitting next to Kiyoko again in the courtyard, she tied her hair back, wearing a black sweater this time. 

“She had a rough night, but she’s sleeping now. I locked the door from the inside so no one will be able to get in.” 

“Smart, but how will you get in?” 

“Magic.”

She had her book with her, along with a pen. Akaashi wondered if she was writing in it or was using the pen as a bookmark. 

“Has kenma made progress on the roots and stuff?” 

“Nope, but we’re working on it.” Akaashi felt the urge to look at Kenma then, who was trying to shrug Bokuto off of him. Kiyoko rest her chin on her palm,

“Must be nice.” 

“Hm?” 

“I said, must be nice to have more than one person to understand you in these walls.” 

“...Gee, that’s real bleak.” 

Akaashi and Kiyoko turned at the sound of oikawa’s voice. His hair must’ve gotten longer, because there was a weird shadow around his face. He sipped his tea kind of menacingly,

“You two have been getting close.” 

“Close? No way.” Kiyoko said, Akaashi nodded, but saw a formidable blush glaze her cheeks. Or he was imagining it…

“Whatever, i must be silly. Oh well!” Oikawa smiled, the sound of his slurping petered out, parting his lips and letting the straw fall out. 

“How long has it been? Since we last had a convo, you guys? Two? Three weeks?” 

Akaashi tapped his chin,

“To be honest, i don’t know how long it’s been.” 

“Could be a month, if we think about it.” Kiyoko offered, but then rolled her eyes. 

“Omigosh! What if!~” Oikawa said in a kind of sarcastic tone, tilted his head and batting his eyes all animated.

“Are you mocking me?” Kiyoko asked.

“Of course not, sister!~ _God, Kiyoko-chan you’re so dense of course im mocking you.”_ Oikawa slumped,

“Nothing has been happening, it feels like times getting slower and slower.” 

“Nothing has been happening? What do you mean by that?” Akaashi said, 

**Do you want someone to die?**

“Oh nothing! I just wish for...some closure.” Oikawa slurped for a long time, grabbing the carton of tea and crushing it, then blowing it back up through his straw. Akaashi watched this, how effortlessly he just crushed it so easily in between his fingers. Oikawa chuckled,

“Anyways, good talk! By pretty people~” he got up, leaving the now crushed carton in front of them. The mascot on the cartoon’s smile looked like a horrified plane crash survivor now, tea dribbled onto the table. Akaashi watched Kiyoko’s expression, kind of blank. 

“That was weird. Oikawa-san...is weird.” Kiyoko finally said. 

“You’re not wrong.” 

Kiyoko stood,

“I’m going to go check on Hitoka-chan. Pardon me.” she stood, and left, Akaashi sighed. _Way to go, Oikawa. You scared her._

…

….

……

….

…

_Ding dong! Ding dong! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!_

Everyone froze, Iwaizumi gasped in disbelief.

“GOD! GOD _FUCKING_ DAMMIT!” 

“No..it’s probably Yachi!” Kageyama said, which made everyone start running. 

  
  
  


_Everyone was surprised to see Yachi running out of her room, who was startled by the announcement._

Yachi ran out in her night sweats and tank top in shock. 

“Who?! Who was it?!” 

They all looked around and the only person who wasn’t there.

“No...you have to be…” 

Yachi broke down, crying into Kageyama’s arms. 

“Shimizu-senpai...S-Shimizu-senpai!!” 

“No, she was just here. How could she die so quickly?” Akaashi said, Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe..” 

“ _Maybe it wasn’t her.”_

They all turned to Tsukishima, who had Yamaguchi close to his side. 

“Monokuma might’ve made a mistake, maybe we’ll catch up with Shimizu-san any minute. If we find a body, we find a body. Alright?” 

Yachi wiped her eyes, trembling. 

“A-alright, i’ll trust your judgement, Tsukishima-kun.” 

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima uncertainty but tightened the grip on his hand as Tsukishima leaded the search. 

Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kenma split up from the rest and searched for Kiyoko...and a _body._

“What do you think...happened?” Kenma said, Akaashi trembled,

“Maybe a trap? Maybe...Monokuma broke the rule.”

“Who, me?”

Bokuto screeched,

“GAHH! Don’t do that!” 

Monokuma popped up, looking stricken, 

“I know you’re mad, but that’s plain rude! I would _never_ hurt my students!”

Monokuma tapped his chin,

“Alright, that was a lie.” 

He disappeared, leaving a gust of smoke. Akaashi felt panicked but took a deep breath and gestured to his posse to keep going. 

  
  


“She’s not in here!” 

“Where could she be?” 

“Maybe she is dead…” 

“Don’t say that!” 

There was a lot of noise throughout the school, but also a lot of crying. Which was what some preferred to do. How could anyone kill if...they’d all been together? They had all come together and justified that it couldn’t be any of the guys, since they were all present at breakfast…

Maybe he did make a mistake. 

Where could Kiyoko have gone? Maybe she was dragged away...or maybe in that short time...she could have died. 

She was going to check on Yachi? So maybe she went to the elevator, but Akaashi didn’t want to go in there. 

“Someone check the elevator.” Akaashi said, and Kenma looked at Bokuto.

“what? I have to do it?” 

“...you’re stronger than both of us.” Kenma said, yawning. Bokuto put his hands on his hips. 

“I am! That’s correct.” he smirked, and trotted over to the elevator, pressing the button. Iwaizumi harked, 

“Just open it-” 

_SCREEEECHHHHHH!_

It opened slowly, revealing…

…

…..

…

_So much blood._

_And matter._

_And_ **_organs._ **

**_And crushed b o n e s._ **

**_And skin…_ **

**_And hair…_ **

_Random words and numbers printed on the walls in blood._

_Blood running down the walls, along with some intestines wrapped around the railing._ Bokuto screamed and so did Iwaizumi. Yachi screamed and threw up, crying all the while. Yamaguchi was almost about to drop to his knees if not for Tsukishima to keep him standing. 

“OH MY GOD!!” Oikawa exclaimed, gagging, Yachi wailed,

“S-S-Shimizu-senpai!!!!” 

“Oh my gosh, what the fuck...what the...WHAT THE _FUCK?!!?!?”_

_WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT._

_WHAT THE FUCKING FRICKING HELLING EVERLOVING FUCK?_

Monokuma appeared, standing atop the bloody mass. 

“Puhuhuhuhuhu! That was amazing! This is AMAZING! So beautiful! It brings a tear to my eye!” 

“Are...Are you _insane?!_ THAT. USED TO BE. A _GIRL.”_ Kenma said, pointing at it. Monokuma cackled, 

“So cute! Anyways. Are you sure about that, though?” 

“S-sure about what?!” Yamaguchi said, Monokuma smiled. 

“... _Sure that this is who you think it is?”_

He disappeared and everyone looked at the body. Which made everyone wince. 

“That’s kiyoko...right?” 

“...fuck. It has to be. Because it’s only been US here.” iwaizumi said, but he didn’t look to certain either. 

“Or-” 

“STOP! It has been only us!” Kageyama growled, pulling out his phone and checking the notification, but his eyes grew wide. 

“Huh..?” 

Iwaizumi cocked an eyebrow,

“What, Kageyama?” 

Kageyama shook his head, 

“No...no, that isn’t right.” 

Iwaizumi walked over to him and looked at the screen, him gasping too. Akaashi was nervous, but went over to inspect the screen. 

“What...what the _hell?”_

  
  


_Victim: Bokuto Koutarou._

_DoB:_ _September 20_

_Time of death: 11:34 AM_

_Cause of death: decapitation._

“Why-why?! Why does it say Bokuto-san?!” Kageyama said, and stared wide eyed at Bokuto, who was standing... _alive._

“What?!” Bokuto said, going over to look at the screen. He did a double take, and grabbed his own throat anxiously, 

  
  
“Was...Was _i supposed to die?”_


	16. The Word.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im on my grind rn.

“What? What what what?” 

Bokuto couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

He was standing in the trial room, with everyone else...and on his stand, his face was crossed out…

_With Kiyoko’s blood._

Bokuto choked, Akaashi was sobbing next to him. 

“It was _true, the hallucination was going to be true…”_

“Akaashi, don’t worry. Bokuto is fine.” 

“But the person in your place sure isn’t!” Monokuma chuckled. 

“You can just move your portrait if you’d like.” 

Bokuto walked over to it, but was honestly scared to touch it, Monokuma licked his lips.

“What? You think it’s gonna jump out at you? Just touch it!” 

Bokuto gulped, and grabbed the portrait quickly, laying it slowly on the floor. He stepped onto his podium and shook off his fear.

“Okay, i’m good.” 

They all took a minute to align their thoughts. Yachi was the first to speak,

“...she’s gone. She’s _really_ gone.” 

Oikawa covered his face, 

“I never guessed a girl would die in here.” 

“Oh, many have! Many have killed here, too!” Monokuma added, which made Yachi start crying. 

“Why her? Why now? She wasn’t supposed to...this wasn’t...supposed to happen! None of this is supposed to be happening!” she wiped her eyes. Kageyama fiddled with the usb drive chain, 

“It’s true...it’s all true.” Kageyama stared at the floor, 

“...Ennoshita-san, Noya-san, Tanaka-san, Kuroo-san, Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Asahi-san…” 

“...Hinata...Shimizu-san...all of them...all of them are gone. We’re not getting out, unless we kill everyone else, right?” 

Monokuma nodded, 

“Correct!”

Kageyama took off his chain, holding the usb tightly. 

“...i think i need to show this to everyone.” 

“Puhuhuhu! Going back to the cinema?!” 

“NO! Not-!” Tsukishima said, but Monokuma already slammed his mallet onto the button and they were launched into the theatre. Everyone fidgeted, 

“Gee, Thanks a lot, King.” Tsukishima spat.

and Akaashi craned his neck to Kageyama,

“What’s on it? Hinata?” 

Kageyama glared at him, 

The Projector sprang to life, and the video rolled. 

_…_

_“He finally shut up. FINALLY.”_

The screen showed Sugawara, tears in his eyes, but a happy smile on his face. 

“Hi! Welcome to my video, sorry, i look so frazzled. I work too hard sometimes. Let’s just make sure... _he shuts up for good.”_

You can hear quiet whimpering, and the camera show’s hinata, being held down by Suga’s foot, he was squirming, a rabbit look in his eyes. He was gagged with a cloth ripped from his own shirt. He was shaking his head and Suga took out a box cutter, removing the cloth from his mouth. 

“KA-KAGEYAMAAAAAA!” 

“SHUT THE **FUCK** UP! NO ONE IS COMING. NO ONE. YOU’RE **_DONE!”_** He laughed, placing the camera above them. Suga lifted his face, 

“You’re -! You can’t do this to me!! Suga-San! Please!” Suga lifted the box cutter and Hinata tried holding his mouth closed, but Suga used so much force he broke his jaw. Hinata... _oh Hinata._ Couldn’t hold in his scream of agony. Which only fueled Suga’s rage, and he brought the box cutter to Hinata’s tongue...and with some effort...cut it completely out. Hinata went into shock, blood pouring out of his mouth, and he let out choking noises as he tried to make his pain go away, which only made Suga laugh. He lifted the now babbling Hinata up, and thought about what to do next. He looked at the camera. 

“How about i put you in the splash zone, huh? Would that make you feel better?”

Hinata was hyperventilated, and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Suga started the water in the sink, he started humming a tune, but got frustrated when the water wouldn’t stay. 

“Goddammit! That won’t do at all, will it, Hinata?!” 

He made Hinata shake his head, who was trying to push or hit him. Suga tapped his chin, but brightened. 

“This should do the trick.” Suga unhinged Hinata’s jaw and banged it onto the hard surface, making some of his teeth fly out. Hinata’s screaming became more prominent and he was able to finally make out some faint, groggily words..

_“SHLAPPPPPPPPPPP!!!”_ which probably meant...stop, but Suga found it hilarious. Suga laughed as he picked up the bloody teeth, wedging the teeth into the drain and making the now crimson colored water stay in. he smiled in delight and brought Hinata’s head under the water. At this point Hinata had a weird adrenaline rush and started to throw this arms in attempt to defend himself. Taking this time to try and scream and yell, Suga’s screaming overpowered his, and he used the box cutter to slash his arms, and Hinata’s blood poured almost all around. After 4 minutes...Hinata was officially dead. Suga huffed, and shoved Hinata’s head deep down into the water. Suga then proceeded to wash off his own hands, take off his shirt, and pants, and put them in a ziploc bag, he then put on a identical shirt and pants, and placed the stained ones in his backpack. He grabbed the camera and checked the status of his hair. 

“Gee, that was only 10 minutes? Time flies when you’re having fun, amirite?! Haah…” he sat the camera down on the floor and he slid down. Hinata’s legs dangled to the left side of frame, and Suga took the opportunity to carve at them to his hearts content. Suga began to talk, 

“Why..why did i do this?” 

…

“Oh well, i can’t undo it.” 

…

he smiled at the camera, and pointed at Hinata’s legs, 

“THIS COULD’VE BEEN YOU! THIS COULD’VE BEEN _ALL OF YOU!”_

Suga leapt at the camera, and smiled maniacally, 

“ _But i’m nice enough to leave you all for...the worser punishment.”_

  
  


_The screen turned off, and that gave Akaashi time to check the status of everyone else._

Sobbing, heavy breathing, and just...nothing. 

_...Hinata, really was screaming. How come...we didn’t hear him?_

“See…? SEE WHY I NEVER SHOWED YOU GUYS IT?!” Kageyama screamed, he was shaking so horribly, and snot dribbled onto his shirt. His eyes growing foggy and empty. 

“But, how does this help Shimizu-san’s trial, though?” Tsukishima said bluntly. 

“Puhuhuhuhu! I’m glad you asked! Your stupid video was the best warm up for the one that...well, _really_ matters!”

“Huh?” 

Monokuma presses an alternative button, and the screen changed…

_Ding!_

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!” 

_Camera 34, elevator._

_“It’s okay, akaashi! Don’t cry!”_

_It was pitch black, but you could hear Bokuto and Akaashi. Kenma turned on his phone light._

_“Maybe if we knock out one of those panels we can climb up the pipe back to the second floor.” Kenma said,_ saying a bunch of the words that flew back to Akaashi’s mind like they were said 5 minutes ago. For some reason, he wasn’t scared. Because...well, nothing happens in this. So Akaashi didn’t feel…wait...

_Bokuto pulled himself...up into the elevator shaft._

“H-hey..hey i didn’t do that?!” Bokuto said, looking at Kenma. 

“No..no you didn’t.” Kenma said, confused too. He looked over at akaashi, 

“Did we- huh…?” 

**Kenma was second. to notice.**

“What the hell? What’s up with tha-”

  
  


“ _Turn it off.”_

They turned to akaashi, who felt the tears brimming in his eyes. Along with his ears started ringing. 

_“Are you still loopy, Akaashi? Pull your head out of your ass.” Kenma said starting to go up into the elevator shaft._

“....turn it off. TURN IT OFF.” 

Monokuma laughed louder, Tsukishima bit his lip. 

  
“What? What is it?” 

“no...no...M-monokuma! P-please turn it off!” Yamaguchi pleaded, _Oh, Akaashi!_

“No can do! NO CAN DO!” Monokuma said,

  
  
  


_Creak...CRASH!_

“TURN IT OFF...TURN IT OFF!!! PLEASE!!!” Akaashi was screaming, as the video…

_“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!”_

_SPLURCH!!_

_Blood! BLOOD! SPLATTERED! ALL OVER KENMA...AND AKAASHI…_

Yachi screams, Bokuto’s lower lip quivered, 

“...was...w-was…” 

“Was that...you’re-”

“His what?! HIS WHAT?!” Kenma was disgusted, looking at himself on screen getting covered in blood. 

“did...DID THAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa had his eyes squeezed shut. Tsukishima looked as if he were to throw up. 

“GET ME OUT! GET ME THE _FUCK_ OUT OF THIS GODDAMN SEAT!” Akaashi screamed, but the fight was about to go out of him. Monokuma shook his head, 

“ NOT YET! It’s not _ov-er!”_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Kenma screams petered out, and he fell to the floor and gagged. Akaashi grabbed the wall, looking down. But then looking up...almost at the camera.._

_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”_

_Some kind of bodypart fell onto the camera, because some reddish thing blocked the screen Covering up what else was happening. Not long after that, voices could be heard…_

Akaashi was screaming, he was _screaming._ His sadness turned into rage, so much so he felt the binds holding him down start to pull out from its secure position around him. Bokuto tried to reach him, but he felt so helpless. Watching as Akaashi battled with his rage, Yachi was also crying loudly too. Tsukishima looked around, 

“Look at this...just look at this…” was all he said, being able to reach up and adjust his glasses. Yamaguchi looked over at monokuma, mouthing something. Oikawa...was…

_That’s weird._

…

“What the hell...what the hell....” Bokuto said, as he got back on his podium, he looked at Akaashi. Who was standing, blankly looking at the floor. He wanted to hug him...but he couldn’t move.

“I was supposed to die...but...how did you get that?! How did you..?” 

Monokuma gave him a grin, and shrugged. 

“...maybe a-”

“H-HOW COULD YOU?!” Yachi screamed, and she slid to the floor. 

“Yacchan! Don’t cry-“ Oikawa started, but Yachi slammed her fists on her table. She pointed at Akaashi, 

“YOU LEAD HER TO HER DOOM!” 

He didn’t respond. 

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU...YOU _MURDERER!”_

Monokuma gasped, 

“Huh?! Are you saying he’s the murderer?! Huhuhuhu! Now we’re cookin’!”

“-he had nothing to even do with it.” Kenma Stated, Yachi persisted. 

“Did you _tell_ us the elevator wasn’t working correctly?!” 

…

_Shit._

_Was that valid?!_

“Yachi-San, did you _not_ just see what we just saw? That would’ve been all of them If Akaashi hadn’t said anything.” Tsukishima said, since Yamaguchi had filled him in on what Akaashi had seen. Akaashi took a deep breath…

“H-how could I have known she’d even use the elevator?! I understand you’re u-upset, Yachi. But when I was in _there.”_

He looked her dead in the eyes,

“ _Living through,_ that exact moment. What was I supposed to do? ‘Hey, Shimizu! Better not crawl through the elevator shaft! Because you might get _FLATTENED LIKE A PANCAKE!’”_ Now Akaashi was the one screaming. Yachi looked taken aback and looked away, 

“D-don’t be mean to me!” 

Akaashi was honestly _offended_ that Yachi thought he was the murderer. 

“I CAN BE MEAN IF I WANT TO, _BITCH.”_

“Hey! That’s not-” Iwaizumi began,

“SHUT UP! HE’S TALKING!” Bokuto roared. 

“IT WAS BY _CHANCE._ WE DIDNT SET A TRAP, WE DIDN’T PROGRAM THE ELEVATOR LIKE THAT. _”_

“Stop yelling! Please! Stop yelling!!” Kenma groaned, covering his ears. Tsukishima groaned along with him. 

“Oh my god..” 

Akaashi chokes on his own spit, and spat it to the side, landing on her podium, she squeaked. 

“T-there was no need for that, Akaashi-san!” Yachi said, feeling a bit scared. 

“You’re really scaring me…!” 

“To be frank, he’s scaring all of us…” Oikawa said, Akaashi heard that...feeling a bit of remorse.

_But this...this feeling was stronger._

_What is this?_

“Er...Erm...are we not going to touch on the fact...that-” Kageyama tried to change the subject, but no one heard him. 

“I DIDN’T KILL HER! I DIDN’T KILL HER!” Akaashi yelled, raising his hands above his head. 

“Good lord, he’s throwing a tantrum…” Tsukishima muttered under his breath. Oikawa snickered the smallest bit. Akaashi pointed at Yachi this time, 

“I CAN PROVE IT TO YOU! I CAN PROVE IT TO ALL OF YOU!” 

Bokuto looked at him, but not in the usual way he always has. 

This guy isn’t Akaashi. 

“THAT, WAS NOT REAL. I KNOW IT WASN’T...BUT IT FELT...FELT SO…” Akaashi clutched his chest, looking up at the ceiling. Feeling his voice give out made him catch a glimpse of reality.

“...Scary...that i was going to lose the one good thing i have left in this _mess.”_

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, his eyes not looking too insane anymore.

“... _B-bokuto-san..?_ Why...why do you look so scared?” 

Bokuto blinked, and Akaashi started crying, his eyes went wide as he grabbed the sides of his face. 

“Oh god..am..am i monster?” 

“No! No, no! Of course not! i’m ..i’m just worried!” Bokuto said, Tsukishima cleared his throat. 

“This isn’t getting us anywhere in the trial, now is it?” 

Oikawa hushed him, 

“Shut up! We’re getting some high-class drama right now!” 

Iwaizumi threw a wadded up tissue at him, 

“This is serious! Both of you.” 

Yachi looked at Bokuto and Akaashi, feeling like her argument that Akaashi had murdered her only friend was stupid. She put a hand over her hand. 

“...S-so, she just...was crushed?” 

Akaashi looked at her, and she inched backwards once again. Akaashi cleared his throat the best he could. 

“I-i guess, i dunno..” 

“But, how would she know to knock out the same exact panel you guys did in the video?” Kageyama said, and half the people in the room glared at him. Yachi gasped,

“That..that is true.” 

“B-but!” 

Yamaguchi started, 

“A-akaashi-san was with me. He was helping me fold laundry…” 

“Yeah, so Akaashi didn’t have anything to do with her death. Neither did Yamaguchi, everyone else was together, right?” Tsukishima strived to get the trial back on track, everyone nodded collectively. Kageyama raised his hand, 

“So..? that’s it? Shimizu-san died by accident?” 

Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses, 

“It would...appear so.” 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms,

“But if we’re saying that the events in that surveillance video were all fake, why is Bokuto’s portrait crossed out anyway?” 

Oikawa tapped his chin,

“That’s weird…” 

Bokuto flattened his palms on his table, 

“My theory is...well, i was supposed to die?” 

“Oh my god, don’t even say that!” Akaashi yelped, 

Bokuto clutched his own chest, 

“Akaashi, don’t cry in front of me! I can’t handle it!” 

“Okay, we get it, you love each other.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, Yamaguchi let out an unsettling sigh. Yachi looked down in defeat, 

“Shimizu-senpai…”

Her tears dripped and splattered onto the table. 

“It really was…”

  
  
  
  


“ _her_ ** _mistake.”_**

…

…..

…

..

.

  
  
  


_That’s when The trial for Kiyoko ended._

_No one was punished, but Akaashi had finally broke._

_Which was even worse than death._

_How can you play with someone’s emotions like that?_

Bokuto gave him a hug, and also made him apologize to Yachi. 

“...I’m sorry for screaming at...you.” 

Yachi waved her hands, 

“It was partially my fault for provoking you. Sorry my emotions got the b-best of me.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Yacchan! Your sorrow was warranted! You have all the right to cry.” Bokuto said, giving her a hug, which ultimately made her cry. 

“Bokuto-san! Bokuto-san!!!” She cried, which made Bokuto shrink up a bit too. 

_Bokuto-san really is the best person._

_I wouldn’t know what to do without him._

_Who would try to do that to me?_

_...._

“Akaashi.” 

He blinked, Kenma was waving in front of him. 

“You alright? You looked like you were about to pass out.” 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, 

“Yeah, you’re turning really pale.” 

Oikawa sucked air out through gritted teeth, 

“Ooh, sweetie. You should lay down. I can walk you?” 

Akaashi looked downwards, 

“No...i’m alright, just a bit shock-ed!” Akaashi fell backwards, feeling like the air got knocked out of him, Bokuto ran to catch him. 

“Akaashi! You seriously look like you’re going to faint.” 

... _no, c’mon Koutarou. Don’t make those eyes!_

Akaashi felt a overcome of emotion, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“I can’t...I can’t hear anything…” 

“He said he can’t hear?” Kageyama asked, Yamaguchi struggled through to get to Akaashi. He uncapped a water bottle. 

“Dehydrated...possibly even forgetting to take breaths?” Yamaguchi looked kind of scared. Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s head, and Akaashi parted his lips so Yamaguchi could pour a bit of water into his mouth. He choked. 

“B-bokuto-san, lift his head up a bit higher, maybe he can’t breath properly.” 

“Okay.” He said, sitting down and placing Akaashi in between his legs. Akaashi head bobbed to the side, which made Yamaguchi’s hopes fall. Tsukishima squatted next to him, 

“He doesn’t look too good.” 

Oikawa put a hand over his mouth, 

“Kei-chan…” 

Iwaizumi made a tsk noise, and patted Oikawa’s shoulder, 

“Let’s go, Oikawa.” 

“Alright, you’re the boss. Feel better, Kei-chan!” Oikawa waved as he followed Iwaizumi out of the main hall. 

“Tsukki...c-could…” Yamaguchi whispered, his hands cupped over Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima expression turned worried. Bokuto watched this, and he opened his mouth. 

“Yama-yama! Don’t get upset over it. I can take care of him.” 

Tsukishima put his arm around Yamaguchi,

“It’s not that...Yamaguchi thinks Akaashi’s just going through some sort of shock.” He let Yamaguchi cover his face in the crook of his neck, 

“He doesn’t want to say it because...he had to go through it too.” 

Akaashi heard that bit, but he just couldn’t _move_ there were so many thoughts going through his head. They all didn’t make sense, but he could still hear everything else. He felt Bokuto sling his arm over his shoulder and guide him up the stairs into his room. Tucking him in, and sitting next to him, his strong hand held his. Which felt good...but…

_It all felt like one big blur._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_A week turned into a month._

_Akaashi didn’t talk._

It was longer than Yamaguchi’s seize, much longer. Oikawa frequented his room, 

“Kei-chan! Oh Kei-chan!” He sang, sitting next to him, and holding his hand. 

“Want some milk bread? It’s my favorite.~” 

_Akaashi looked at him,_

  
“Here, i’ll put some in your hand.” Oikawa tore off a piece of the bread and opened Akaashi’s hand, his fingers cracked from them being balled into a fist for so long. It made Oikawa’s eyes widen but he kept his composure. 

“...i hate to see you like this. Where did you go?” 

_Im still here._

“...i heard Iwa-chan talking to Kenma. Kenma is making progress with his map. We might go down there tomorrow to see if it works. But don’t tell anyone i said that, ok?~” 

_Don’t worry, i couldn’t if i tried._

“Yama-chan is really worried for you, he doesn’t want you to suffer like he did.” 

_How could Yamaguchi get out of his seize so quickly...why is mine so...treacherous?_

“Tsukki-chan is distant as usual, and Yachi hasn’t left his room in days, she comes out for breakfast and dinner, but goes straight to her room regardless. I don’t blame her though, Kiyoko-chan is dead…” Oikawa bowed his head, but looked back at Akaashi to see if his expression changed. 

“Do you feel as if it was your fault? Because it so wasn’t! Is that the reason you’re so quiet now?” 

_No._

“It isn’t your fault, i hate to sound rude, but it was kinda hers.” 

_Kiyoko still didn’t deserve it._

“...But there isn’t anything we can do now, is there?” Oikawa took a bit from his milk bread, Akaashi looked at the piece he had in his hand and crushed it in between his fingers. Oikawa didn’t realize it, 

“Anyways, rest up. Wanna say ‘Bye, Oikawa! I love your face’?” 

_Bye._

_Was what i wanted to say, but my mouth feels like it’s been taped over millions and millions of times._

“Oh well, bye bye Kei-chan.” Oikawa waved, and walked out the door, Akaashi felt an itching sensation. He hated being alone here, like someone was out to get-

“Akaashi!!” 

_He’s back! He’s Back!_

Bokuto barreled in, he was sweaty and smiley. He crouched next to his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, hey! Guess who totally _smashed_ kageyama and iwa at 2 on 1 today?” 

Akaashi tried to look excited, so he tried to widen his eyes the smallest amount and wave his hands. Bokuto smiled, 

“Are you happy, Akaashi? Are you happy for me?” 

_Always! Always!_

_But he couldn’t say it._

  
  


**This feeling just doesn’t have a name.**

If it did, i would’ve probably fell away from it awhile ago.

But i just can’t…

Seem to remember…

How to even say _words_ anymore. 

This place has finally broken me. 

Shattered me in a million tiny pieces.

I refer to this feeling as…

Well…

What i am now. 

  
  


…

  
  
  


Akaashi heard all these voices now, they all sounded alike. 

Was it his own voice? It felt like it had been so long since he had used it, but he might be completely wrong. He had began to walk again, humming low to Bokuto and only him. He would wander the halls all on his own, he was no longer scared. He didn’t enjoy other peoples company like he used to. He would sit next to Yamaguchi on rare occasions, since he was probably the only person who would truly understand him now. Yamaguchi would hold out his bandaged hands, and sometimes in them he’d have an almond or a grape, akaashi would hold it, but never tried to eat it. Bokuto liked to hold him, and Akaashi would either hum or cry, it depended on the day. Monokuma was ominously never there anymore, probably bored because no one had killed...which was totally fine. Kenma and Iwaizumi were still determined 

To escape,

_But what is the point?_

Kageyama tried to get him to play volleyball once, but Akaashi would run as fast as he could out of his line of vision. 

_Volleyball just isn’t...well...the same anymore._

Tsukishima would even read to him sometimes, and make snarky comments about the characters. Yamaguchi would laugh, check for Akaashi’s reaction. Akaashi would try to smile but it was always felt like it was going to tear his skin open. 

…

“Has anyone seen Yachi?” Oikawa had his hands on his hips, his hair tied into a tiny ponytail. It was breakfast, and Yachi hadn’t been showing up. Kageyama shrugged, 

“I dunno, haven’t seen her either.” 

Bokuto sighed, 

“Hope she’s okay.” 

Akaashi picked at a scab on his arm, trying to find something to say. 

Oikawa pouted, and grabbed a carton of milk. 

“Iwa-chan! Come with me so we can give Yachi a cheer up?” 

“I’m still eating, go yourself.” 

“Graahhh!” 

Tsukishima, feeling adventurous, stood. 

“I’ll go.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened, 

“OOOUH! Getting bold, aren’t we?” 

“Whatever, don’t make me change my mind.” 

Yamaguchi laughed, which led to Kageyama laughing. Which sounded scary, so Bokuto started laughing. Bokuto laughing...made _Akaashi laugh._ Which made everyone gasp.

“AKAASHI!!!” Bokuto hugged him, which made Akaashi’s heart seize. 

“Tsukki-chan! Let’s go.” Oikawa said.

~

  
  


“Hi-to-ka-chan!! Open up!” Oikawa knocked on her door, Tsukishima knocked too, and no response. 

“Yachi-san.” Tsukishima said, and expected an answer…

…

“Break and enter?” Oikawa suggested.

“She could just be asleep, you know.” 

Oikawa shrugged, and pressed his body up against the door, jiggling the door and it opened-

_A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!_   
  


“OH-” 

“OH MY GOD!” 

“oH.” 

_The wind blowed them in the face...and well...the trail of blood spelled it out for them._

Oikawa bolted to the window, and Tsukishima followed. They looked down...and sure enough. 

  
  
  


Her neck was twisted, and her back was slashed, definite that she didn’t jump all on her own. Oikawa covered his mouth,

“How have you not gotten used to-” 

_Oikawa barfed...which made Tsukishima barf. So shut up, Tsukki._

…

  
  


“How did you guys find her?” Iwaizumi said, assuming his position since Akaashi...well… 

“We went to go wake her up! She…” Oikawa said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tsukishima shuddered, 

“You didn’t have to break down her door though, oikawa-san.” 

“I was scared for her!” 

“Good god.” Kenma said, rubbing his temples. Bokuto looked at Yachi’s body unsettlingly, but then noticed the way Kageyama loomed over her. Something wasn’t right. 

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” 

“Nothing.” Kageyama looked at him. “Nothing at all.” he rubbed his arm, 

“...i think...i think i’m alright.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I think, lets just get to the trial. We’ve seen all we can see.” 

Monokuma had popped up not too long after, and sit atop Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“...Hah? What’s wrong? You got blue balls, Ultimate Vball?” 

Monokuma looked at the bear, not protesting, 

“I just want to get this over with.” 

He looked at everyone, a look that Kageyama has never _once_ made. 

_He was giving up._

…

“The description says she was apparently had her neck broken and then thrown out the window.” Tsukishima said, and everyone nodded. Akaashi looked at the photos of her body, and felt a wave of sorrow wash over him. He looked around, and saw her portrait, it was sad. 

_Im sorry, Yachi. I wish i could defend you._

Kageyama raised his hand. 

“...can i say something?”

“G-go ahead, Tobio.” Iwaizumi said, who also knew what he did. Kageyama slumped over, 

“...Yachi-san was a nice girl, and i looked up to her. She was smart, but really nervous.” 

“The reason i did was…” 

_Well, he just confessed._

“We had a talk. We had been talking for a while. Ever since Shimizu-san died.” Kageyama wiped his eye, 

“No one knows, because no one asked _me. Anything.”_ He glared at everyone. 

“You guys never asked me if i was okay. Or if i was hungry. No one even knew i was gone!” Kageyama covered his eyes now, 

“Yachi-san...wanted it, though.” 

_Eh?_

“What?! She wanted to die?!” Bokuto yelled. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, Kageyama cleared his throat, 

“She said she didn’t want to feel this way anymore, and she knew i was getting tired too.” 

He uncovered his eyes, revealing his tears. 

“She told me we could both be free, if i just lit the match.” 

Iwaizumi scoffed, 

“Kageyama, you are an idiot.” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa started, but Iwaizumi kept on going, 

  
“We would’ve listened if you told us. We could’ve helped both of you guys. But you decided to try and work everything else yourselves.” 

Kenma nodded,

“That’s how i felt when i stabbed Tsukishima. I thought it would make me feel better. But it didn’t. You don’t feel better, do you?” 

Kageyama was silent...but...then…

_He smiled._

“You think i care? Killing her was probably the best decision i had ever made!” 

Bokuto covered his mouth, Yamaguchi shook his head, not believing it. 

“...Kageyama?” 

Kageyama cupped his own face his cheeks growing flushed. 

“Its a feeling i had never experienced! Is this what Sugawara-san felt when he killed hinata? Or when he _tortured_ yamaguchi?!” 

Yamaguchi screamed, Tsukishima pointed at Kageyama, 

“You’re actually a fucking monster!” he said in a disgusted tone. Oikawa looked at everyone’s faces, Iwaizumi shook his head. 

“This stupid killing game is just destroying everyone inside and out isn’t it?” 

“No way in hell! I wasn’t destroyed...i was reborn, Iwaizumi-san!!” Kageyama said like he made some type of revelation. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes grew shiny, and spit dribbled from his mouth. He smiled.

“This emotion...i can feel it coursing through my blood!!’ 

Akaashi felt...that...creeping feeling…a feeling he felt way before he had become senile.

“This...this feeling of...absolute…” 

…

“ **THIS FEELING OF DESPAIR!!!** ”

Monokuma erupted into a laugh, 

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO SAY THAT! FINALLY!” he jumped from his chair, and onto Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama didn’t protest once again, an insane smile on his face. 

“THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! THE TRIAL OF YACHI HITOKA IS CONCLUDED! PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES!” Monokuma smiled gleefully, everyone looked at Kageyama. Akaashi opened his mouth…

  
  


...that was it..

_The word he was looking for._

  
  


_Despair._


	17. 017

For days...weeks...months, Akaashi was trying to find the name of this feeling. An aching feeling that practically ate up his life. This feeling wasn’t all about ache, though. It was more or less an urge, a want for more of this feeling...but it felt _toxic._ Like a drug, or harmful substance. Being in these walls just kept feeding him and feeding him this want for more of it. Making him think that this feeling was his new normal, something he’d need soon to stay alive even. I guess he was started to believe that, and he just wanted to stop fighting it anymore. He didn’t even need a diagnosis for this urge, or feeling, or whatever scientific term you could pull out of your ass. 

_His body was just about_ **_running_ ** _on despair._

  
  


“Despair. Despair..” Akaashi said, and he looked at his hands. He didn’t even acknowledge his ability to speak again. He just kept repeating it, 

  
“...Despair. Despair.” 

“Akaashi, you’re talking!” Bokuto exclaimed, Akaashi sounded out the syllables, counting the letters in his head. He said it backwards, even used it in a sentence…

“I am in...despair.” was what he thought about, but didn’t say it out loud. Kageyama sighed, “Finally, i wonder what this is going to be like. Thank you guys, it’s been an honor, but it’s my time to go.” Kageyama bowed low, Iwaizumi patted his head. 

“I know it’s not you’re fault, no one should feel this way.” 

Kageyama looked at him,   
“Don’t you get it, Iwaizumi-san? _This is me._ Flesh and blood! This feeling gave me a whole new view on this broken, burning world! And i could show it to all of you! If you’d just follow me! Follow monokuma! Follow-” 

“H-HE’S THE MASTERMIND!” 

…

_Come again?_

What did Bokuto just say? He pointed at Kageyama, almost poking him in the face. Everyone let out noises of confusion and astonishment. 

“If that isn’t the stupidest thing i’ve ever heard. Kageyama isn’t even smart enough to get above a 30 on a test.” Tsukishima said, Bokuto raised both of his arms. 

“He was saying all this ‘follow me’! Nonsense that sounded like something the mastermind would say! Plus we didn’t even know where he was half the time. Suspicious huh?” 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at eachother, Kenma looked like he was actually processing the possibility. Tsukishima found it ridiculous, and Yamaguchi cowered.

“Kageyama is the mastermind!” Bokuto persisted, Kenma sighed, 

“I really don’t doubt it. His talk about ‘follow me!’ and monokuma worship really is a red flag.”

Tsukishima took off his glasses, 

“Your ignorance is honestly giving me a headache.” 

Yamaguchi tensed up, 

“Kageyama never really played a big role in our trials…” 

Monokuma jumped back onto his chair,

“Split opinion?” 

They all looked at Monokuma, 

“No problem! introducing...Ultimate academy’s very own morphenomenal trial grounds! This is not too different from a regular trial. One side of the room is one opinion, and another side is another. Just shoot down one another’s argument until we get to a conclusion! Are you ready?” 

_C’mon, akaashi. You found your words after 3 whole months, lets get back on our game._

“I’m ready.” he said, as Monokuma pulled a key out, wedging it into a slot and turning it. Everyone’s podiums turned blue, and they rose from the ground. 

“Woah!” was all Bokuto said, everyone else stayed stoic. They rose into a box, one side was Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa. Another side was Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, and Kageyama. 

Tsukishima started, 

“Theres no way Kageyama could play apart in any of the murders.” 

Bokuto retorted, 

“Kageyama doesn’t need to play a part in the murders, he just needed to plan it! He must’ve had plenty of time to do that!” 

Yamaguchi bit his lip, 

“But how could we be so sure Kageyama is the mastermind based off of unjustified evidence?” 

Kenma scratched his arm,   
“I don’t think _sane_ people go around looking for followers like a hostile terrorist. Much less and innocent one.” 

Iwaizumi countered,

“Kageyama’s just jaded by the fact that Hinata is dead! He can’t handle it!” 

Kageyama shrugged, 

“I was always like this, it just took you all a while to figure it out.” 

Oikawa realized he was last one, and faltered, 

“Why are you all against tobio-chan? He didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” 

Akaashi sighed, shaking his head. 

“Ask him yourself, he says something different.” 

Monokuma laughed out loud, slamming down his mallet. The left side had lost, and the Akaashi’s side triumphantly said; 

“THIS IS OUR ANSWER!” 

....

  
  


“Kageyama Tobio is the mastermind! He fits the whole profile! So why are you guys so against it?” Bokuto said.

“Because he’s n-not! I don’t care if you guys don’t agree, but i’m just not buying it. I’m not going to die at the hands of Bokuto-san’s screwed up logic!” Tsukishima groaned. He always seemed like he was annoyed, but who could blame him? Kenma looked at Tsukishima, 

“Listen, we just want to get out of here. Just like you do. I think it’s oddly nice, in a twisted way...that Kageyama confessed to it.” 

Kageyama nodded, but there was something devious about it. 

“Of course you would know what twisted is, Kenma.” Iwaizumi said, Kenma raised his eyebrows and his jaw dropped. 

“I said, i was sorry!” 

“You still _stabbed_ someone.” 

“That was valid weeks ago! Shut up!” Bokuto said, since Kenma was now basically one of his best friends. Akaashi sighed, and looked up at Monokuma. 

“...Kageyama is…”

Monokuma smiled,

“Not the mastermind.” Akaashi finishes, and Monokuma sighed. 

“Gosh darnit. I thought you were going to dumb down after your little _outburst,_ Judicious.” 

Monokuma looked up though,

“but I can’t be downhearted now! Because I’ve picked a special execution for our Ultimate Volleyball Prodigy! Let’s give it everything we’ve got...because it’s punishment time!”

Kageyama looked at everyone, but his eyes stopped on Akaashi…

_His...eyes were red._

“Bye-bye.” Was all he said as he was pulled out of the room. 

  
  


_“AAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ he screamed on his way down. Everyone watched from there screens, but...Monokuma pressed another button, and a bunch of chains dropped from the ceiling, latching on to them. 

“What?!” 

“Huh, wait-” 

Monokuma smiled, and stood triumphantly.

“Let’s watch this execution up close and personal!” 

_So this is how it feels to get dragged to your ultimate death._

They were dropped into some bleachers, and were able to sit kind of comfortably, a bunch of Monokuma’s were hooting and chanting. Ironically, the banner for karasuno’s team didn’t say “fly” like it really did...it’s letters were replaced with kanji written in red paint….

_“Die.”_

_“KA-RA-SU-NO! CHA CHA CHA!”_

Tsukishima winced, and Yamaguchi covered his ears, both of them not wanting to be reminded of how many teammates they had lost. Monokuma was reffing the game...and Kageyama was on a court with a bunch of monokuma’s all in the karasuno uniform, and he had the same expression he had whenever he played... _scary, and serious._

“Oh god..” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima putting and arm around him. 

“You don’t have to hear it if you don’t want to.” He whispered to him. 

“KILL, EM! KILL, EM! KARASUNO!” Was what monokuma’s were cheering, and Kageyama was shaking his head, and he turned it to the side. A Monokuma dressed like Hinata bounced up and down, and a team of Monokuma’s dressed in the shiratorizawa uniforms on the other side of the net, Tsukishima looked downwards. 

_The pri-finals. Karasuno’s vulnerable moment._

_, the Monokuma dressed in Wakatoshi’s uniform, got up to spike._

“SHI-RA-TORI-ZAWA!!!” the people on the other side said. Which made Kenma wrap his arms around his ribs. Oikawa drew his legs to his chest, sitting in a ball. Iwaizumi smirked, 

“...Not to be a dick, but do you think they’re going to brawl it out?” 

“Hahaha. Wow, Iwaizumi-san, what a joker.” Tsukishima said, his face going purple. Iwaizumi nodded, and they both looked back at the court. For some reason, the monokuma grew HUGE. jumping over the net and stomping on...the Monokuma dressed as Daichi, then Asahi! Each one that was killed, Monokuma marked a point for Shiratorisawa. The Tsukishima Monokuma tried to put up a fight, throwing the ball at him, but getting his head removed not too long after. He was grunting, and laughing. The Monokuma dressed as hinata cowered feeling the Wakatoshi Monokuma’s eyes on him, Kageyama grabbed it on impulse and cradled it. He made a break for it, running to the bench and hiding behind the Monokuma’s made to look like, Suga, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, and Narita. The Kiyoko monokuma threw her clipboard at the Wakatoshi, but he picked her up and _ate_ her. The Ukai and Takeda hugged each other as Wakatoshi grabbed them and threw them. The Monokuma’s cowered, Yamaguchi’s cowering the most, as he ran to the court to mourn over Tsukishima monokuma’s body, laying crushed...and oozing with _blood._

The _real_ Yamaguchi saw this and started crying. Tsukishima pulled him closer. This only made the Wakatoshi go over to the Yamaguchi and kick him like a soccer ball into the stands. The Yamaguchi screamed, and ironically landed in Tsukishima’s lap. It blinked, Tsukishima blinked. Yamaguchi looked at it, and picked it up.

“I-it’s….” he said, “cute.” the yamaguchi stopped crying, and hugged Yamaguchi. But THE WAKATOSHI WAS NOT HAVING IT. Stomping repeatedly on the now in pieces Tsukishima monokuma. The remainder of the karasuno team screamed, starting to flee. Kageyama stayed in his place, holding Hinata close. The Wakatoshi pulled the pole from the net and threw it at an unsuspecting Kinoshita, cutting him in half. The Narita watched this, and ultimately gave up, letting Wakatoshi walk over him. Ennoshita and Suga climbed onto the Wakatoshi and tried to pull out his cords, but he shook them off and they went sprawling. Kageyama used this time to run across the court, the Hinata throwing bodyparts of his former teammates at Wakatoshi, who was chasing after them. It growled, grabbing some monokuma’s from the crowd and throwing them at Kageyama. He yowled, shielding hinata, taking most of the damage. The monokuma’s bit and scratched him, but he stomped them down, blood getting on his clothes. He looked kind of excited to stomp them down, him smiling. The hinata looked frightened of him, and he looked at him.

“Don’t worry, i’ll never stomp you.” is what he said to it. He kept running, running under the net, where the Wakatoshi got caught in the net. It roared, trying to get out, Kageyama stopped for a breath, the Hinata sticking his tongue out at the tangled up Wakatoshi. Monokuma marked this as a point for Karasuno and the monokuma’s that were left in the stands cheered. Akaashi was impressed, Kageyama was putting up a fight, _and this also made him wonder if everyone else had a monokuma persona…_

Oikawa looked over at Yamaguchi, who still had his Monokuma. 

“Are you gonna keep that thing, yama-chan?” 

Yamaguchi glared at him, petting his monokuma on the head.

“He’s fragile...his lover just died.” 

Tsukishima blushed like mad,

“L-lover?!” 

“LEAVE MY BOKE ALONEEEE!” kageyama screamed, gaining everyones attention again, using a chair to spar with the Wakatoshi, who had gotten out of the net. He placed the Hinata behind him, and the Hinata cried. Wakatoshi still screamed, knocking the chair out of the way and grabbing kageyama. 

“I was going for _you THE ENTIRE TIME.”_ The Wakatoshi growled in its automated voice, Kageyama looked over at the Hinata. 

“Please...d-don’t kill him.” Kageyama said, 

“All i ask...please…” 

“TOBIO, BABY! THAT’S NOT HINATA!” Oikawa yelled, Iwaizumi smacked him. 

Wakatoshi laughed, grabbing the hinata. 

“ _You can go to hell together.”_

_He picked them up, and ate them, chewing as you could hear Kageyama’s screaming, and his bones breaking..and blood spurted out of the Wakatoshi’s mouth._

…

“Well, he’s dead!” Monokuma smiled. Taking off his whistle, his eyes going narrow when he saw the Yamaguchi monokuma.

“...Do i know you? You a distant cousin?” 

The Yamaguchi monokuma blinked, not saying anything. Yamaguchi blushed, holding his monokuma closer.

“He’s silent…” 

Monokuma rolled his eyes,

“Jesus christ, this is monomi all over again…” 

Bokuto tilted his head,

“Monomi?” 

“NOT IMPORTANT! Students! Please make your way to the cafetorium for dinner!” 

_They hopped off there podiums, still wondering what they saw._

“So, Monokuma’s have _blood_ inside them?” Bokuto asked.

The Yamaguchi monokuma nodded, (Yamaguchi said to call it “Yamakuma” feeling pleased that he came up with it.) 

Tsukishima grimaced, 

“It’s weirdly attracted to me.” Yamakuma batted its eyes, hugging Tsukishima’s arm. Yamaguchi laughed,

“You look like his ‘Tsukki-kuma’!” 

“Stop it with the weird names!” 

Oikawa smiled,

“Wonder if Monokuma could materialize a ‘Kawakuma’ huh?” 

“One demon spawn is enough, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, referring to him and not the Yamakuma. Oikawa sighed, feeling hurt. Akaashi wasn’t worried about that, what he was _worrying about, was what Kageyama said._

_“Follow us! Follow-”_

_…_

**_Follow who?_ **

Kenma noticed that Akaashi was in deepthought, and put his hand on Akaashi’s thigh, 

“What’s up, Akaashi?” 

“Nothing, just thinking.” 

“About how weird Kageyama’s execution was? That was like an LSD trip.” 

Haha...so funny. Akaashi shrugged, relaying on the fact Kageyama’s eyes...were red.

“Kageyama...wasn’t alright.” 

“True dat. But are any of us alright?” 

“Tsukishima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi. Bokuto. They all seem alright.” 

“They’re just all good at hiding it, thats the ticket.” 

“You may be right.” Akaashi looked over at the little crowd. Yamaguchi fed the Yamakuma a strawberry, and it chirped. Tsukishima looked kind of infatuated but tried to hide it. 

Kenma let out a huff of air,

“We tried to mark up a route that was a possibility for escape, but we were flanked by Monokuma and threatened with punishment. So, not a lot of luck with escape.” Kenma said, looked at him.

“I’m glad you’re talking again.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

“It’s, like, a miracle.” 

“Mhm.” 

Kenma blew some hair out of his face and held out his hand. Akaashi looked at it,

“Why..?” 

Kenma shrugged, 

“I...you look like you needed a hand to hold.” 

Akaashi blinked, Kenma looked kind of nervous, like he needed something. Akaashi took his hand, which was sweaty. Kenma bit his lip, 

“It’s just...well, i don’t know. That whole ‘despair’ thing puzzles the hell out of me.” 

Akaashi nodded, his mind going back to when Kageyama was talking. His cheeks getting red and mouth drooling. It was honestly scary. Akaashi shivered, 

“I feel kind of guilty we never recognized his needs, but..i can’t feel bad for him, though. Not right now, at least.” 

“Me neither.” Kenma had a weird look in his eyes, Akaashi loosened the grip on Kenma’s hand, almost enough that his hand would drop, but Kenma held on. Akaashi looked over his shoulder to try and signal Bokuto, but he was too busy high fiving the Yamakuma or something. Kenma cleared his throat,

“...I miss kuroo, i wish he was here to annoy me.” 

Akaashi looked back at him and smiled. 

“I, miss him too. He was smart as he was irritating.” 

“T-that’s true.” Kenma choked. Akaashi squeezed his hand,

“It seems like you needed a hand to hold more than me, Kenma.” 

Kenma smiled, tears running down his face.

“Looks You fell into my trap, _Keiji-san_.” 

~

Nighttime rolled around, Bokuto materialized next to Akaashi, and so did Kenma. Which what usually happened, and they waddled to there room. Akaashi feeling uncomfortable with the way Kenma was looking at him. _Also, why the fuck did he call me Keiji-San? That was admittedly fucking weird._ Bokuto put his arm around him,

“Akaashi, I need your opinion.”

“Alright.” He answered, trying to shake this weird feeling off of him. 

“Should we _exterminate_ the Yama-kuma?” 

Kenma laughed, 

“Since when have you been able to pronounce''exterminate ``?!” 

“I’m serious! Something tells me it needs to be stopped.” 

“...Yamaguchi seems to like it. And it seems pretty nice to me. It’s up to Yamaguchi.” 

“That’s true! But I won’t hesitate to squash that thing if it tries to touch anyone. Especially Akaashi.” He winked at him, and Akaashi rolled his eyes, but he liked it. Kenma opened the door and almost hurried to the bathroom,

“I’ll take a shower.” he said, and practically slammed the door. Bokuto blinked, getting a weird look in his eyes.

“Is he alright?” 

Akaashi waited 5 seconds, but decided to just wing it. He smashed his lips in Bokuto’s, taking in his smell.

“HAHAHAHA! A-AKAASHI!!” Bokuto said, grabbing his hips and lifting him up. Akaashi opened his mouth as Bokuto slipped his tongue in, and they parted after they had collapsed onto the bed, Bokuto licked his lips.

“W-what was that about, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi sighed,

“I needed...it get my anger out.” 

“T-that was anger?!” 

“Well, i don’t know what that was..” 

Bokuto grabbed him by the hips again, lifting him on top of him. 

“Whatever it was, it’s _sexy.”_ he whispered into his ear, his voice husky, it made Akaashi kind of…-

 _ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!_ The word _sexy_ was just plain silly, especially applied to Akaashi. He blushed, his lips twitching,

“I hate you, bokuto-san.”   
“Now that is anger!” Bokuto took the back of his head in his palm and pulled him in, meeting his lips. Akaashi used this moment to think, since usually when he was in deep thought he’d move his tongue around slowly in his mouth so this was basically what he was doing…now…

“Agg...Akaa..” 

Akaashi opened his eyes, Bokuto pulled away, a string of saliva connecting him.

“Something is up with you. What is it?” 

Akaashi pouted, and looked away,

“Kenma…” he whispered,

“Was being _weird.”_

“Huh? Kenma? He seemed normal to me.”

“He called me _Keiji-san.”_

“WHAAAT? I’M NOT EVEN _ON_ FIRST NAME BASIS WITH YOU! AND WE’VE FUC-” 

“Y-yes Bokuto-san! Now shut up! Y-you’re loud…” Akaashi ruffled his hair, making it stick down. He laughed at his touch, and Akaashi was kind of taken aback at how _attractive_ Bokuto was.

_Im so glad he’s still here. Still here with me._

Akaashi hugged him tightly, Bokuto cooing and hugging him back. Akaashi traced circles on his back, humming low. 

Bokuto liked it when Akaashi was this close, having his thinner frame wrapped close to his made him feel secure, and the vibrations coming from Akaashi felt rippled and calming. They breathed for a long time, listening to the pitter patter of the shower for a few seconds before looking at each other again. 

“Anyways, i think i’m going to go to sleep now.” Akaashi yawned, but there was a glint in Bokuto’s eyes that he wanted something. Akaashi shook his head,

“No.” 

“Y-you don’t even know what i want!!” 

“I know you want to get in my pants. And i’m not ready for it yet.” 

“Can you atleast just-” 

“ _No.”_

“Okay, fine-” he stretched out the word as he rolled off the bed and onto the pull out on on the floor. Akaashi leaned down and kissed his nose,

“Thanks for understanding.~” he said as he turned off the lamp, and in the darkness as he closed his eyes he heard Bokuto grunt,

“ _Tease.”_

  
  


_Creak...Shuffle…_

Akaashi groaned low, as he felt someone scoot on his bed and lay on top of him.

“ _Bokuto-san stop. I told you, i’m not in the-”_

_“Shhh-”_

_“Kenma?!-”_

Akaashi almost jumped out of his skin, and Kenma held him down, holding one of his arms behind him. Kenma got close to his ear,

“Don’t even think about screaming.” 

_What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?_ Akaashi started shaking,

“What...what are you doing?” 

Kenma shuddered,

“ _I knew doing this while you were unstable would be actually sinful. So_ i tried keeping my cool. But…” Kenma brought his other hand to get under Akaashi’s stomach, _oh hell no._

“But now…i can’t hold back anymore. Who can? _Who can hold back when you just reek of_ ** _despair.”_** Kenma muttered breathy words into Akaashi’s ear. Both of them grew sweaty, Akaashi glanced frantically at Bokuto’s bed, still full, bokuto snoring softly. Akaashi begged, he _begged,_ for Bokuto wake, even turn. _Just help!_ Akaashi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Every inch of his being was about to scream for help...or _shut down._ He wasn’t too sure. He started to panic, trying to kick his ass into gear when Kenma started to nibble on his ear. Akaashi was _confused_ how his body wasn’t moving, he could probably throw Kenma off easily, but…

_Kenma was right. He reeked,_

He tried moving his arms, trying to hit Kenma or shove him, but he couldn’t see. He did hear a _blade though. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ Akaashi wanted to fight, he had to fight! No way in hell this was going to happen!

“K-k-ken! Ke-nma! P-please...i’m...i don’t-” 

“I just wanna get a little taste, Keiji-sannn, please?~” Kenma purred now, which made Akaashi even angrier. _He’s gone crazy._ Why can’t I. MOVE?! He was paralyzed by the fear, but...what was there to fear? 

“...Mmmh…” Bokuto said. Akaashi felt his spirits rise, but then fall all over again as he felt Kenma’s fingers on the elastic on his pants. This was when his senses went into overdrive, he jolted upwards, knocking Kenma in chest. This was when he felt...felt the _blade._ And when he finally made a noise. 

“...Mh?” Bokuto said, turning, Akaashi made another yelp as Kenma grabbed him, pointing him in a not so fun headlock. Cutting off his circulation, Akaashi used his elbow to try and pry him off but felt something sharp pierce his lower abdomen,

 _Some sort of syringe...maybe._ Akaashi felt his bones immediately relent. Feeling the blood drip down, he let his arms and legs go limp.

“That’s better.” Kenma said, putting hims down, keeping him restrained at his wrists.   
“You gonna...gonna _use me?_ You fucking monster.” Akaashi said, as Kenma pressed his head against the pillow.

“Oh? I’m the monster? Wheres the akaashi who said ‘you’re just sad because Kuroo died mehh mehh mehh’?” he said in a mocking way, starting to get to work.

“I finally know what Kageyama and Suga meant, this feeling is one we can’t live without. I’m practically intoxicated.” he said, as he lifted Akaashi’s shirt, licking his lips. Lifting the blade.

Akaashi wanted to scream, _is this where he’s going to die?_ Kenma tilted his head.

“If you think i’m going to kill you. I’m not...i…” his eyes…

_They turned pink._

_“I just want to see how many times you can be pulled apart”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akaashi felt...felt it all. He squeezed his eyes shut, _god fucking. God fucking._

_Bokuto…_

_BOKUTO…_

_BOKUTO!!_

_BOKUTO-SAN, PLEASE WAKE UP!_

_WHY?_

_WHY CAN’T I SAY ANYTHING?_ _  
_ **_WHY CAN’T I SAY ANYTHING WHEN I NEED SO MUCH HELP?! BOKUTO-SAN!!!_ **

**_BOKUTO-SAN!!!!!!!_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_…_ **

I really tried to scream. 

But no one heard. 

…

Imagine crying so loud, and no one heard you? That’s what it felt like, but Akaashi really _didn’t scream. He laid there, eyes wide, tears and sweat glazed his body. Along with blood, which Kenma didn’t mind to_ ** _lick_** _off his body. Kenma gave him a shot several different times, probably to numb pain...but...he still felt it. Kenma carved out pieces of him, placing them in something behind him. It made Akaashi...akaashi sick! He would try to look over at Bokuto...oh...oh bokuto._

_.._

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

**_HE’S_ **

**_HE’S!!_ ** ****_  
  
_

**_GET HIM OFF!!!_ **

**_GET HIM OFF!!_ **

_Akaashi jerking upwards, as Kenma made the incision, but Kenma just slapped his hands away as he dug his hands into Akaashi’s body. Akaashi was able to move his mouth open,_

“Ghhh-!” 

_Kenma squeezed, and Akaashi gritted his teeth. Losing consciousness as Kenma had his way._

  
  


**...why...why was i so stupid?** **  
****He...he was laying right there, and i couldn’t get help.**

**…**

  
  


**I’m stupid. I’m so stupid.**

  
  
  


Akaashi didn’t sleep at all, as Kenma sewed him up, a happy _sane_ smile on his lips. 

“Ahh, look at you. It looks so pretty!” Kenma chirped, sitting him up. He took off his gloves, and looked at Akaashi, the sun starting to peter in. Akaashi’s eyes red and blood shot, dark circles, and... _a surgery scars...all over his stomach._

“I..i hate you…” Akaashi whispered, Kenma shrugged. 

“Think what you will. You’re skin will grow back. You’re such a baby.” 

Akaashi looked down, feeling a bit guilty now, and didn’t know he shouldn’t be feeling that way. He started to cry,

“Why?? I trusted you!!!” Akaashi put his head in his hands,

“I trusted you! How could you do that to me? I helped you! Just wait until Bokuto wakes up!” 

Kenma smiled, 

“But he _won’t find out. That’s how it works. You keep silent, or i’ll_ ** _take more than i did last night.”_**

Akaashi’s eyes widened in his hands, he could feel Kenma’s gaze on him, giving in…

  
  


**Stupid.**

“Akaashi! Good morning!” Bokuto said as he caught him in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Bokuto’s expression changed,

“What happened to your face? Did you not sleep?” 

Akaashi nodded,

“Still shocked from...ah…ya know.” 

Bokuto hugged him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Akaashi tried to feel protection, but it just felt like a disease.

“It’s alright, i’m here.” 

_You’re here?_

Akaashi looked at their reflection, watching one tear stray from his eye.

_You were there then too, but you didn’t help me at all._

“Bokuto-san, bokuto-san…”

“Huh?! Akaashi?! Are you alright?!” He swung him around and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes. Akaashi looked at him,

“Am i stupid?” 

“NO!!! Of course not! Who made you think that.” 

“M-me…” 

“You’re the smartest person i know!” 

“Really?” 

“yeah! It used to be kuroo...but...he’s dead..” 

Akaashi flashed back to Kenma, and he threw up in his mouth, his body feeling lighter. Bokuto realized this, bringing him to the toilet. 

“Let it out, Akaashi.” was all he said, and he did. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

He kept going and going, Bokuto rubbing his back, moving the hair out of his face. After 10 minutes, Bokuto Laid back onto the wall as Akaashi spit out the remainder of his throwup. He handed him the waterbottle as Akaashi scooted next to him. Bokuto pointed at his shirt,

“Take that off, it smells.” 

Akaashi nodded, starting to remove it, but stopped.

“Bokuto-san...could you...go get me a shirt?” 

“Of course!” he said, getting up and walking up the door. When it shut, Akaashi lifted his shirt.

…

Oh god.

Akaashi felt out of place.

Mixed up. 

**_Messed with._ **

**_Guilty._ **

**_STUPID._ **

Fuck, fuck fuck. Why am i so stupid? Why am i stupid...fuck fuck fuck. 

_What did he do to me? What did he_ **_take from me?_ **

**_Theres...something...something gone?_ **

He counted 4 stitches…then a _huge_ one on his side. Akaashi closed his eyes and tried to remember what it meant.

_When theres an incision on your side...where...what?_

His eyes shot open. 

“Akaashi, i got you a shirt-” 

Akaashi shoved his shirt back over himself and stood up,

“Thank you.” was all he said and shut the door on his face. Bokuto made a noise of protest, as akaashi took off his shirt, putting the new one on. He looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to pull himself together. 

_Act like nothing happened. Act like nothing happened. Kenma totally didn’t body snatch your organs or anything!_

**_What is he going to do with it though?_ **

Akaashi felt like he was going to fall over but he splashed water on his face and walked out of the bathroom. Bokuto looked concerned,

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Just had a bit of a scare.” 

“I see! Well let’s go downstairs.” Bokuto held out a hand and Akaashi took it. 

_Keiji-San…_

Akaashi froze, Bokuto looking at him,

“You’re really tense.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Was all he said as he tried to keep walking. Bokuto locked there arms together and gave him a peck.

“Are you dizzy?” 

“No.” 

“After you eat you’re going back to sleep.” 

_Not back in that bed…_

Akaashi shook his head,

“No. no way! I’m fine.” 

“No you’re not, you look so tired!” 

“I think i just need some food.” Akaashi said, bokuto still looking unsettled, but shook his head.

“Fine. if that’s what you need.”

He sat next to Tsukishima on purpose, Tsukishima raising his eyebrow,

“What’s up.” 

“Nothing…” 

Yamaguchi looked troubled, 

“Were you crying? Ooh…” 

“He had a bumpy morning.” Bokuto said, Akaashi nodded, looking around.

“Wheres the food?” 

“Kenma said he handled it.” Oikawa said from the end of the table, and Akaashi looked shocked. Good thing he just nodded and looked down, and everyone broke into chatter. 

**He’s going to do something to my food, probably going to kill me in front of everyone. I just know it! I-** ****  
  


_Beep! Beep!_

Akaashi looked under the table, the Yamakuma looking up at him. It blinked, crawling up his leg and setting into his lap. It frowned its eyebrows furrowing and laid a tiny paw on his stomach. 

...it knows somethings wrong, and it looked like it was about to cry. Yamaguchi looked over at Akaashi,

“Yamakuma, don’t bother Akaashi-san, he’s not feeling well.” 

Akaashi looked at Yamaguchi, lifting the Yamakuma up. 

“It’s really intelligent.” 

“He is!” Yamaguchi said, taking it and hugging it. The Yamakuma chirped, but still had a look of sorrow in its eyes. Tsukishima huffed,

“I know it’s up to something. Probably something bad.” 

“Yamakuma wouldn’t hurt a fly, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stuck out his tongue, 

“Whatever.” 

The door swung open, and Kenma came out with a tray, plates on it.

“I made Kolaches.” was all he said. Oikawa laughed,

“Who knew kenma could cook?” he said, as he took a roll off the stack, and everyone did the same. Bokuto got one off the stack for Akaashi, handing it to him. Akaashi stared at it,

**A roulette? Or maybe they’re all poisoned.**

Akaashi watched Oikawa take a bite, and he smiled.

“Oh wow! It’s good!” 

Everyone else took there bites and started talking amongst themselves, and Kenma sat next to Bokuto. 

“What do you think.” Kenma said to bokuto,

“It’s good! I like it!” 

“Thanks.” 

Akaashi held it in his hands, breaking it open.

..

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Everyone stopped eating, Iwaizumi sat up,

“What? whats wrong.” 

Akaashi put his hands over his eyes, knowing what Kenma could do to him, but he didn’t care.

_He’s not letting this happen. Not to the rest of them!_

“WHATEVER...WHATEVER YOU DO…” Akaashi said, looking at everyone,

“Don’t. Eat. any of it.” 

“Too late for that.” oikawa said, holding up half an eaten second helping.

“No, you don’t understand!” he stood up, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Kenma stood up too, Starting to push back his seat.

“Y-you’re...you’re eating.” 

“Don’t you **dare.** We made an agreement.” Kenma growled, his right hand going to his right pocket. Bokuto closed the distance between the two of them,

“Huh? What agreement?” 

Akaashi didn’t care, he had nothing to lose. Kenma screamed before him,

“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, AKAASHI.” Their was an edge in his tone. 

“But I only did it to share the wealth you know.” His eyes got that glint in them, Which made Akaashi step back. Bokuto looked really confused, 

“What? Is this the reason you were throwing up?”

“Side effects of _kidney Transplant,_ you know?” Kenma smiled, Tsukishima grabbed his throat, spitting out the food. He pointed at Kenma. 

“YOU MADE US EAT AKAASHI-SAN’S _FUCKING_ ** _KIDNEY?!”_**

everyone started gagging, Yamaguchi ended up throwing up, Yamakuma starting to panic. Kenma laughed,

“But I thought you guys would like it?”

“Like it?! Are you _insane?!”_ Iwaizumi spat, Kenma sighed, 

“You don’t get it. _Keiji-San is the human definition of despair._ ** _I wanted everyone to get a taste of it.”_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. I...I am?

“What...more of this **despair** bullshit?!” Iwaizumi said, spitting out the remainder of his Kolache. 

“And what do you mean?” 

Kenma lifted the kolache, breaking it open, letting the contents spill on the table. 

“It’s simple. _No one’s coming for us._ **Despair** is all we know now! But you guys are still clinging on to...to a _lie!”_ Kenma said, 

“It’s your loss.” 

Tsukishima put his hands on his eyes,

“You make me sick. What the hell is wrong with you?! Don’t you feel any shame?” 

“Oh my god.” 

“ **_OH MY GOD!!”_**

Bokuto shrieked, dropping to his knees.   
“...i was _right_ there. I WAS RIGHT THERE!” he was screaming, banging his head on the floor.

“WHY WAS I SO _STUPID?”_

“No! It was all my fault!” Akaashi said, 

“I could’ve done something! My-my body wasn’t working!” 

“Never say that _again_ it’s never the victims fault for being attacked!” Oikawa said.

Bokuto looked at Kenma,

“I’ll make sure you get **exactly** what you deserve.” 

Kenma shrugged,

“Whatever man. Not my fault y’all don’t appreciate the best thing life has to offer.” he started walking away, Tsukishima standing all the way up, uncovering his eyes.

“THAT’S IT. I-I’M FUCKING DONE!” 

Everyone froze, Tsukishima raising his voice was something outlandish.

“I WAS FORCED TO WATCH MY FRIENDS DIE. HAVING TO WITNESS ANGUISH AND DOWNWARD SPIRAL INTO ABSOLUTE **INSANITY.** _NOW I’M FORCED TO...EAT HUMAN BODY PARTS?_ **NOW I REALLY BELIEVE WE’RE IN** ** _HELL!”_** he was stamping his foot and crying wildly, Yamaguchi hugged him,

“Tsukki! It’s-” 

“ _AND_ ** _YOU?_** _D-DON’T YOU GET IT? E-EVERYTIME I SEE YOU LIKE THIS..._ ** _MY HEART BREAKS INTO A THOUSAND PIECES._** _SEEING AKAASHI-SAN…”_ Tsukishima looked at the ground,

“ _This is too much._ It’s all way too much. _We’re going to find monokuma and we’re_ ** _GOING TO END THIS FUCKING KILLING GAME.”_**

Kenma sighed loudly,

“Wow, so inspirational.” 

Tsukishima looked him up and down,

“ _And we’re executing you first.”_

“What.” 

Oikawa laughed out loud, Iwaizumi nodding. 

“Yeah. all in favor of that notion?” 

_Everyones...hands were raised, even Yamakuma._ Monokuma appeared, standing on the table.

“What’s this?” he asked,

“ _We want to get rid of him.”_ Bokuto said, Kenma looked shocked,

“You guys...guys can’t do that? Right?” 

Monokuma got a weird look on his face, and he smiled. 

“Now you guys. Are evil. Throwing your friend under the bus?” 

“He’s no friend of mine.” Bokuto growled, Iwaizumi made a tsk noise,

“What kind of so called friends makes you eat another one?” 

Monokuma laughed,

“Well then, i guess we have an exception!” Monokuma said, Kenma sighed.

“Guess it can’t be helped? Darn, should’ve killed Akaashi while i had the chance.” 

Bokuto grabbed him by the neck lifting him up. 

“ _Or maybe...i can just kill_ ** _you.”_** His eyes darkened, Kenma turned white. Monokuma chuckled,

“You know i’d have to charge you for that!” 

Iwaizumi groaned, Bokuto breathed heavily,

“I won’t hesitate rip your throat out and shove right up your _ass,_ Kenma.” 

Oikawa raised his hands up,

“Wait, shouldn’t he like...get a trial or something? This seems kind of unfair.

“UNFAIR? Y-you’re joking right?” Tsukishima said, Oikawa shrunk,

“I-i just think, well. Shouldn’t he plead his innocence? I bet Kenma is...still underneath all that, _despair lust_ or whatever…” 

Everyone looked at eachother, and Monokuma laughed.

“Wow! Since when did _you_ grow a brain?” 

“Excuse me?!” Oikawa gasped, Monokuma went on,

“But i guess a little trial couldn’t hurt?” 

They all groaned, but Kenma didn’t complain.

  
  


“So, Kenma. Explain yourself.” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms. Kenma looked at the table,

“...I wouldn’t say i’m a bad person. I’m just doing what i can to survive. Want me to elaborate?” 

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes,

“Sure.” 

Kenma smiled,

“ _Natural-selection._ We can’t just let Akaashi wear away all the resources he has. Plus, it was kind of easy. He was practically paralyzed.” 

Akaashi whimpered,

“Y-you...i…” 

Bokuto clenched his fist. 

“I picked him for 3 reasons, first...It was either him or Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi flinched, 

“But his body is well...already _tampered_ with.” Kenma said, lifting his hand. Yamaguchi looked stricken,

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?”

Kenma pointed at him,

“You, have marks and shit. Plus i watched you and keiji-san in the utility room. You might wanna stitch up that stab wound of yours.” 

“Huh?! You saw that?” 

Kenma then pointed at Akaashi,

“But Keiji-san... _he’s a empty canvas.”_

“You’re an actual sociopath.” Oikawa said, sighing. 

“I was honestly surprised how bare his body was.” 

“...I...s-swear-.” Bokuto whispered. Kenma kept going,

“If he even walks by you. You can smell the **despair.** Its remarkable.” 

Oikawa’s brows knitted. 

“God, you speak of them like different kinds of meats. Which is kind of ironic…”

“Exactly, Oikawa. Why would I settle for meat that was already eaten? Sure, Yamaguchi has **d** espair...but Akaashi is a whole different story.” 

“But **despair** is a bad thing. An edgy teenager would say something like that.” Tsukishima said, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, 

“We _are_ teenagers! How are we supposed to know any better?” 

“But…”

They looked at Akaashi. 

“How did you learn how to preform that kidney reduction? You’d need-“ 

“Dumb luck _.”_

“You’re full of shit!” 

Bokuto looked angry, veins popping out of his neck. Kenma raised an eyebrow, 

“How am i?” 

“You...you were just going to let him die?” 

“I could’ve harvested all of his organs if i wanted.” Kenma scratched his nose at leisure, “but time was my enemy. I couldn’t risk Bokuto waking up,” he smiled rather sheepishly,

“I’ll admit, i’m no match for him.” 

Akaashi’s heart sank, Kenma...Kenma? Iwaizumi wiped some sweat off his forehead, 

“...”

Tsukishima raised his hands up, 

“OK! He’s done! Take him away, I hate hearing this kind of wacko shit. What even are you? Are we in a _movie_ or something?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, 

“We really gotta execute him? He kind of needs a therapist.”

“We need to do something about him before he “harvests” our organs.” Oikawa said. Monokuma smiled, 

“Can’t argue with that!” 

“Now, this time...it’s _Punishment Time!!!”_

Kenma sighed, 

“You don’t want to face the truth? Fine.” 

_As he was pulled away, you could see...the_ **_real_ ** _Kenma. The witty, aloof, Kenma. His eyes were scared...and guilty. But soon changed back to there pinkish red hue._

**_That wasn’t Kenma Kozume anymore, just a stranger in his body._ **

_Kenma was dropped into a large game box, like he was in one of those arcades. He sat freely, in a resting position. He was wearing the Nekoma uniform, and His former teammates appeared next to him. Kenma looked at them, them looking ahead in a weird pose. Then next to him, stood Kuroo, his hands behind his head, he was smiling._

_“K-Kuroo?”_

_A little pixelated chime dinged, and a canon appeared in front of them. One by one it shot down each of his teammates. Kenma watched this, but saw it getting closer to him and Kuroo. He stood up immediately, grabbing Kuroo’s hand, running as fast as he could out of there. They ran threw a hallway and Monokuma chased them in that ginormous canon. Kuroo looked around, and climbed up onto a Tetris block at the end of the hallway, climbing higher and higher. Kenma followed suit, but started to grow tired as he reached the top where Kuroo stood._

_“K-Kuroo...help…”_

_Kuroo looked at him, tilted his head with fake confusion. Kenma’s hands grew sweaty,_

_“Kuroo, I’m s-slipping.”_

_Kuroo just watched, and Kenma’s eyes widened, but then he realized…_

**_That wasn’t Kuroo. Kuroo was dead._ **

_“You got me.” he said, and he let go._

_No screaming, just a pained...and knowing expression. He fell, his back instantly breaking. Blood resonating from his head. Everyone looked from there screens, and Kenma’s eyes met with the camera catching his death. He tried to smile with the remainder of his strength. And his eyes finally closed._

_...No one felt bad. At least now. But they better that once they found out who was the mastermind, they’d succumb to some of these unrequited emotions._

  
  
  


All of them remained in the trial room, since Tsukishima wanted to get this over with. Bokuto huffed,

“Now, we see what happened there? That’s going to be all of us if we don’t find out-“ 

“Yeah yeah, blah blah blah. Can someone just say it so I can go home.” Tsukishima said. 

Monokuma sat there silently, Iwaizumi looked him up and down. 

“Tsukishima, how can we even trust you?”

“What?” 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

“To be completely honest, you’re the only artsy-fartsy type to concoct some type of scheme to kill all the people that annoy you. Since you seem to hate everyone.” 

Bokuto looked at him,

“...Tsukki wouldn’t...would he?” 

Yamaguchi shook his head frantically, 

“No way! Tsukki would’ve-“ 

“How can we even trust Yamaguchi either?” 

“Huh?”

Bokuto squinted,

“Maybe he’s the mastermind!” 

“Don’t bring him into this.” Tsukishima said with an edge,

“You’re on thin ice too.” 

“Guys.” Akaashi said. 

“And who do you think you are?” 

“Why you-“ 

“GUYS!” 

everyone looked at Akaashi, he looked at...all _five_ of them. 

“This is getting nowhere. Just everyone...plead your innocence and we can start collecting evidence from there.” 

They all looked at each other and nodded. Akaashi sighed, 

“Listen, all of you guys are my friends, but...to think one of you guys are the puppet master behind all this chaos and heartbreak is beyond me.” He started. Yamaguchi looked at everyone, 

“Why... _oh god.”_

“Huh?”

“Do you guys... _hear that?”_

They all got silent, but you could hear rapid slamming coming from above them. Monokuma broke into a sweat. 

“Keep going with the trial! It’s just raining a bit!” 

“ _Raining?”_ Iwaizumi said, Oikawa looked up. 

_That sure didn’t sound like rain._

“What are you hiding, Monokuma?” Akaashi said, 

“Nothing! God, you’re such a _pain in my side!”_

“Watch it pal…” Bokuto said. Yamaguchi was still looking up, sweat started to resonate on his face. 

“U...uhm…should we be worried?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, 

“What if it’s the police?” 

Tsukishima did prayer hands, 

“ _Please god.”_

Monokuma stood up, 

“Hey!!! We need to finish this trial, you stupid kids! You’re not _going anywhere!”_

They all looked at each other, then at Monokuma. 

“ _What?”_

“Beep beep!” Yamakuma said, lifting up a tiny pitchfork. Bokuto raised his fist,

“REBEL!!!!” 

“Aaaaand we’re _not doing that.”_ Iwaizumi said. 

“Aww.” Bokuto said. 

They all just stopped talking for a _long time._ Looking at each other nervously. 

_Who could be the mastermind?_

“Hey.” Oikawa said finally, pointing at Akaashi. 

“What about Kei-Chan?” 

“Please, don't Call me Kei-Chan.”

“But what about him?” Tsukishima said, Oikawa shrugged. 

“Kei-Chan and Kenma did quite a bit of wondering around. I even remember you guys showing our police reports right?” 

Monokuma pressed a button, and a screen rolled downwards. 

_14 missing!_

_Local volleyball team almost completely vanished_

_Coaches step forward._

_Presumably dead! Parents devastated._

_Case grows cold._

“...They’re...giving up on us?” Bokuto said, his eyes growing weary. Tsukishima sighed, 

“That’s usually what happens when we leave without a trace, Bokuto-San.” 

Monokuma chuckled, 

“Not... _exactly.”_

_IDENTIFICATION CHIP SHOWS MISSING FUKURODANI HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT TO HAVE ENDED UP SOMEWHERE IN NORTHERN JAPAN._

_Bokuto’s face._

“Wait? Woah, woah, woah. Your parents placed a tracking device on you?” Iwaizumi asked, Bokuto smiled dumbly,

“My mom says i’m problematic.” 

Akaashi tried remembering what parts are northern...but another thought crossed his mind.

_If Bokuto-san has a chip, people would be able to find us. Why would...why would Monokuma allow that? Didn’t he want no one knowing where we-_

“Oh my god.” Akaashi said, looking at the ground near bokuto’s podium...his portrait.

“D-did? Did Monokuma try killing Bokuto-san himself? Isn’t that a violation of the rules?” 

Monokuma frowned,

“Are you accusing me?! Are you deranged? I would never besides, that’s a cheap lie.” Monokuma’s paw glazed over the button, pressing on another one. Oikawa sighed, a pained look in your eyes,

“Kei-chan...how could you?” 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Akaashi said, Oikawa looking at the screen. 

_Akaashi and Kenma, in the overhead utility room._

“N-nothing note worthy happens in this. I leave soon after anyway.” Akaashi said, Bokuto nodded.

“Yeah! He walked down and talked...to...me…”

_If you’re not going to help go down there. Because Bokuto’s not helping either._

**_No. i’ll help._ **

“Wuh…?” 

_The elevator controls shouldn’t be moved or it will make it malfunction._

_Alright, i got that._

_I’m going to check the other side, make sure nothing weird happens._

_Okay._

_…_

_Idiot._

  
  


_._

“What…?” Akaashi said, breaking into a sweat. That was him. On the screen. Planning the murder of…

“A-akaashi?!” Bokuto looked surprised, turning purple. 

“You?!?” 

“No! No! I DIDN’T DO THAT!” Akaashi tried to defend himself, but his senses were going blank. Yamaguchi looked at him in disbelief, Tsukishima bit his lip, not knowing what to do either. Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but no words came out. Oikawa wiped one of his eyes as Monokuma pulled up so much more. 

_Akaashi’s seen putting something in Yachi’s food, even if he was never there._

_Akaashi speaking to Suga about killing Hinata._

**_Not true. Not true!_ **

“Y-you...no, you can’t be.” 

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up,

“There’s...too much evidence. I don’t know…” 

Bokuto got a look of betrayal in his eyes.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi put his hands on his head,

“No...no...that’s not right. That’s not _real._ I didn’t _do_ that.” 

Yamaguchi sniffled,

“B-but that’s you reprogramming the elevator. I-i’m so sorry, Akaashi-san.” 

Bokuto kept his eyes on him, tears dripping down his face.

“Why Akaashi?!” 

Akaashi tried to say it, but everyone was scared of him again.

All over again.

_Why do i keep doing this to myself?_ _  
_ _Why do i keep screwing up?_

“P-please, please listen to me!” Akaashi said, trying to keep his composure.

“I never did that! I wasn’t even there at those exact times! Please tell me someone remembers…”

They gave each other nervous looks, 

_Not even_ **_Bokuto_ ** _remembers._

_Kenma was with him...but...maybe he was as crazy as him now._

“Y-yamaguchi? Bokuto-san! I talked to both of you on both of those days?! Please! Tell me you remember!” 

Yamaguchi looked down,

“I’m sorry, Akaashi-san…” Was all Yamaguchi said, covering his eyes. Iwaizumi sighed,

“Akaashi. Oh my god…” 

Monokuma laughed pointing,

“WOW! He loses a KIDNEY for his so called ‘friends’ to turn on him?! Wow! Marvelous! A marvelous twist in deed! The evidence points to Akaashi Keiji as the mastermind? Wow!” 

Monokuma twirled his mallet in his hand. Akaashi sighed, feeling defeated. Bokuto whimpered,

“Akaashi…” 

“Are you guys serious? You guys don’t trust me?” Akaashi tried, but he read the room.

_We’re all just kids._

_We don’t know any better._

_We just want what we want._

_But this isn’t what i want._

_But…_

_If i’m the mastermind, then they’ll be set free._

_…_

_I think...i’ve made up my mind._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_GAME OVER!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_AKAASHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_ **

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it, bitches.


	19. The beginning of the End.

Bokuto watched Akaashi run to him.

He watched Akaashi hug him…

He sobbed to him he was sorry.

And that it wasn’t true.

He hug him so tight…

_And he didn’t hug back._

When he looked up at him, with those eyes Bokuto knew.

_But he didn’t move…_

_And all he did was watch._

_He was crushed under that compressor.._

_Watch the love of his life…_

**_Die._ **

**  
  
**

“...It’s over.” Iwaizumi said, it was ominously quiet. everyone looked around, Monokuma was silent. 

“Did he...turn off?” Yamaguchi said, Yamakuma climbing on top of the podium and poked Monokuma, he flopped over. 

“Omigod. It’s over.” Bokuto said, clutched his chest. Yamaguchi shuddered, 

“How’re you feeling, Bokuto-San..?”

Bokuto looked at him,

“He...tried to kill me.” 

He looked away,

“I don’t hate him...but it’s twisted. I gave him my everything..” 

Tsukishima looked away, 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this. But I feel bad for you, Bokuto-San.”

“P-please just call me Bokuto.”

“Why?”

Bokuto bit his lips,

“Akaashi called me Bokuto-San. I-i wanna keep it that way.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, 

“Let’s just get out of here already.” Iwaizumi turned around, but his podium lock wouldn’t open. 

“Heh..”

They looked, Oikawa hunched over, he giggled.

“What?” Tsukishima said. Oikawa looked up, an _insane smile._

_His eyes were pink._

“You idiots.”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi said, 

“Oikawa..?”

Oikawa threw his head back, letting out a delighted scream.

“YOU ALL ARE STUPID! _Jumping to conclusions like that?! Are you so desperate to cling on to a future you cannot see?!”_

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but his expression broke into a panicked expression. 

“N-no...no way.” 

Oikawa jumped on top of his podium doing this weird rock pose. 

“you Guys _really_ need to learn how to think stuff through! I thought all those other trials would teach you something. Oh I was so wrong! ”

“Oikawa?! OIKAWA?!” Iwaizumi screamed. Bokuto’s eyes widened, and he just didn’t speak.

Oikawa jumped off his podium sauntering to the judges podium, lifting Monokuma up to rest on his shoulder. Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief, 

“Oikawa...no! You-“

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Tsukishima slammed his fists down. 

“YOU?! YOU MADE US GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS?”

Yamaguchi hyperventilated,

“Oikawa?! But...why?! I thought you were our friend…”

“Kei-chan was your friend too, wasn’t he?” Oikawa crosses his arms. 

“Yes, But-“ 

“And so was Tobio-Chan, Tetsu-Chan, Kenma, Suga-Chan...shall I go on?” Oikawa put his hands on his hips. 

“You all are a bunch of hypocrites! Trying to force the whole blame on lil ole me?!” He batted his eyelashes, putting his knuckles and against his cheeks and made puppy dog eyes. 

“Oikawa…why?!” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa looked at him, 

“Oh, Iwa-Chan. I was just as confused as you guys were when I was questioned, but getting to play _god_ was an opportunity I couldn’t resist!” Putting his hands on his hips again, talking in a pompous accent. He was insane. 

“But, as they say, my _friends_ are precious to me. Or...whatever.” Oikawa said, pushing up his pretend glasses with two fingers. Bokuto was still processing all of this. Yamaguchi was crying, 

“He _wasn’t_ lying...he should’ve trusted him! Instead...w-we trusted you! B-but...how did you make those? Those videos…” 

Oikawa touched the temple of his imaginary glasses, 

“Oh, that was just an idea, _they_ made it happen.”

“And you made us forget Akaashi was innocent. How the fuck did you do that?” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa smirked, 

“That’s just what I can do. Like I said in the beginning,” he did that crazy rock pose again,

“I. AM. GOD!!! BET Y’ALL ARE FEELING **DESPAIR** NOW!!” 

Bokuto cried out, 

“YOU SON OF A-“ 

“Hold on a moment.” 

Everyone froze, even Oikawa. Yamakuma stood up tall, 

“Hey, Monokuma! Hey! Hey! Why aren’t _you_ saying anything?” 

Monokuma tilted his head, 

“Just waiting for my cue!” 

“Cue…?”

Oikawa smirked, 

“Yep! But I’m totally pressing the button on my own!” 

“Button? Why a button?! Aren’t we technically free?” Tsukishima said, Oikawa licked his lips. 

“Didn’t you forget the rules? _You guess the Mastermind wrong, you die!_ ** _And the mastermind goes free!”_**

They all flinched, Yamaguchi cried harder, clutching his stomach wound. Bokuto banged his fists on his podium,

“GOD! DAMMIT! GOD! DAMMMITTT!” 

Iwaizumi was still in denial.

“Oikawa...are you even...real?” 

Oikawa smiled,

“Of course i am. I’m just in a _super super_ ** _SUPER DESPAIR._** Probably even more than that.” 

Tsukishima was giving up, taking off his glasses,

“So you’re saying this whole **despair** thing is the effect the game is putting on us?” 

Oikawa returned his hands on his hips,

“Let me explain to the peasants in the back. There are two sides to this story, such is **Hope** and **Despair!** I, am a _remnant or_ ** _despair!_** Who knew whispering one thing to a vulnerable, despair driven teenager they go making holes in their friends!” He laughed, 

“Like poor Suga who was so torn up about his boy-toy dying he went ahead and maimed and killed two of his _PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS_ Kouhai! What a shame...and poor Akaashi! Boy did HE get the short end of the stick!” 

Bokuto covered his face,

“I’m sorry...i’m so sorry…we made a _mistake,_ alright?! Can’t you just cut us some slack for once? Why are you so cruel?!” 

Oikawa looked him up and down, and jumped off the judges desk, walking over to him slowly, he bent down and whispered in his ear.

“ **_My body doesn’t just...run on despair. My body IS despair. And soon, you’ll know how that feels too.”_**

Bokuto was going to smack him sideways...but his own remorse made him stay standing. Tsukishima shook his head,

“Oikawa-san. You, really and truly...make me sick.” 

Yamaguchi was sobbing on the ground,

“Just have mercy on us for once! We know we did wrong...b-but-” 

“It’s because! We just want to get out of here! People...kids! KIDS DIED AT THE HANDS OF OTHER FUCKING _KIDS_ BECAUSE WE JUST WANT TO GET OUT!” 

Tsukishima raised his hands up,

“Listen, we won’t tell anyone you were part of it, we can just leave peacefully and…” 

“You think i’m going to just let you go like that? That would be _so lame!_ I’m milking this opportunity!” Oikawa said, grabbing monokuma’s mallet. 

“Now then...let’s give it _everything_ we got! Becauses its **_PUNISH-”_**

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

Everyone stopped moving again, gun shots could be heard, then more banging, and the door flew five feet across the room, crashing loudly against the floor. A gust of smoke cleared...and their he was.

Bloody, and dirty. His hair unruly, but his eyes were still as blue as they _could_ be.

_Akaashi._

Iwaizumi’s bat was in his hand, all bloody and beat up. His shirt was torn with bite marks on his arms and legs. His right eye was bruised, and his nose was probably bleeding earlier. Oikawa gasped,

“K-kei..chan?” 

Bokuto exclaimed, Tsukishima gasped. Akaashi dropped his bat, and did a power march towards Oikawa, limp and all. 

“How did you? H-How?” 

“ _Press that stupid button.”_

Oikawa looked over at it, Akaashi pointed at him,

“You. you **are the mastermind.”**

Oikawa was still in disbelief.

“But?! You were executed! T-there was no reported malfunction there-” 

Akaashi squinted his eyes,  
“Well, what do you know. I guess level-headedness saved me on that one.” he pulled out a gun,

“I’d say **you’ve been defeated.”** he cocked it, and aimed it clear at Oikawa’s head.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto finally said, Yamaguchi choked,

“W-we’re sorry! We didn’t-” 

“I know. It’s not you’re fault.” Akaashi said, not looking at them, keeping his eyes on Oikawa,

“It’s his.” 

Oikawa smiled, 

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?”

“Press the fucking button, Oikawa, **Hope** is our answer now.” 

Oikawa gasped.

Monokuma smiled, 

“BAHAHAHA! The only idiot i see here...is You, Oikawa Tooru!” 

“Why is that, Monokuma-chan?” Oikawa said, pretending to be surprised, 

“Judicious found you out! Looks like the games over!” 

Oikawa pouted,  
“Awwww i’m so scared!” he sighed, Monokuma jumping off his shoulder and sitting down. Oikawa walked onto the podium all proper and smiled at everyone. Iwaizumi was crying,

“W-why are you so happy about this? We found you out, you’re going to die.” 

“But isn’t it all the more satisfying? Now i get to feel the best level of **despair!”**

.Akaashi nodded,

“Oh yeah you will. You better gobble all that ‘despair’ up, you gloat.” 

Bokuto jumped off his podium, scared to touch him.

“W-why’d you come back for us?!” 

Akaashi turned around, hugging him.

“What else was there to do? I had to testify against Oikawa, and i did, that was all there was to it. He confessed to it too like an idiot.” 

Oikawa sighed wistfully,

“i did...didn’t i?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, wiping his nose.

“Oikawa…” 

Oikawa looked at him,

“Yes?”

Iwaizumi looked back at him,

“I...i loved…” 

Oikawa snorted, turning away,

“T-then you better stop!” his lips tightening, Iwaizumi tried keeping his composure for three more seconds before officially breaking down.

“I _hate_ you, O-oikawa!” 

He ran to him, grabbing him an embracing him similar to the way Bokuto did, but Oikawa didn’t hug back, his face going blank.

“P-please...please, Tooru. _Don’t go.”_

**  
  
  
**

Oikawa sat there, frozen, and raised his arm to pat on Iwaizumi’s head. He smiled wryly, as his own tears fell.

“I-is this what it feels like? To have your heart be ripped out of your chest?” Iwaizumi croaked into Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa looked down at him,

“Can you feel it?” 

“yeah...Yeahhh…” 

Oikawa kissed the top of his head…because _well...this was the end of the line_ ,

“Good good. So please don’t cry when i’m gone Iwa-chan. This **is what i want.”**

“No it isn’t! No it isn’t! This isn’t you, Oikawa!” 

Tsukishima pulled Iwaizumi away,

“Iwaizumi-san. I don’t think you should be near him anymore.” 

Iwaizumi sighed,

“I-i guess you’re right. You don’t even feel the same.” 

Oikawa shrugged,

“Bye-bye, Hajime.” Oikawa said for the last time, giving him his twisty smile. Iwaizumi looked away, Oikawa’s now pink eyes glinted. He turned back around to Monokuma, smiling gleefully. 

**  
  
**

“Let’s say it together Monokuma-chan!” 

“Okay!!” Monokuma laughed.

“Let’s give it EVERYTHING WE GOT! BECAUSE ITS **PUNISHMENT TIME!!”**

 **“WISH ME LUCK GUYS!”** Oikawa said, laughing maniacally and giving two peace signs.

**_CONGRATULATIONS!_ **

**_OIKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY! TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!_ **

**  
  
**

_The music blared, and it started with Oikawa waving, he was smiling really big, and Monokuma was standing next to him, waving too. Oikawa still waved as Monokuma started to skip around him, as stuff started to emerge._

**_The locker room_ **

**_The bathroom_ **

**_The classroom.._ **

**_The utility room..._ **

_All the Crime scenes...Oikawa was going to have to suffer from. But…_

**_Noya._ **

**_Kuroo._ **

**_Suga._ **

**_Kageyama._ **

**_Kenma._ **

_Their weapons in hand, in the specific spots they killed in. Oikawa put his hands on his hips, smiling all the while._

_Then. he had to live through...the murders, all of them._

_He had his head slammed into a locker, he was mutilated._

_Then he was strangled,_

_Then he was drowned._

_He got his tongue ripped out._

_He was tortured._

_And yet...he was smiling the whole time. Then...he lived through Akaashi’s execution._

_He was suffering from blood loss, his tongue and groin was gone, but he was...still alive? He was sitting in the chair, on the conveyor belt. Smiling happily as the compressor blared. He made his signature peace signs looking right at the camera with his pink...turning red, eyes. And the compressor smashed him, ending...the grand kings...reign of terror._

**  
  
**

They all sat there, 

Oikawa’s execution took 2 whole hours. During those hours, you could hear the banging from above more prominently, the lights starting to flicker, but they were too glued to their screens to notice. some had thrown up, some were crying, others were just laughing or not saying anything. they all looked at each other, Bokuto letting out a noise of relief.

…

Monokuma straggled back into the trial room, and huffed.

“Haah...Haaah…”

“Well? We played your stupid killing game.” Akaashi said, Monokuma grumbled, getting a drink of water.

“Indeed you did.” 

“So. we can go now, right?” Bokuto said. Monokuma blinked, looking at all of them.

“Don’t you guys remember the rules? or has it been too too long?” he fanned himself with his paw. 

“You guys can get out once their are only two people, remember-” 

**_BAM!_ **

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ **

_Akaashi knocked Monokuma over with Iwaizumi’s bat._

“OH MY-“ Monokuma screeched. Bokuto yelped,

“AKAASHI! Don’t you remember the rules?! Monokuma will-“ 

Akaashi turned his way, a half insane look in his eyes. 

“ _I’m not letting that_ ** _thing_** _hurt any of my friends again.”_

Monokuma was on the floor, his head bashed in. Blood dripping down onto the floor. They all crowded around him, watching him try to reach his mallet and the button, Tsukishima kicked it away and Yamakuma stomped on it. 

“ **_N-nO!!!_ **_”_ Monokuma yelled. Bokuto smirked,

“Not so tough after all!” 

Iwaizumi looked at Akaashi. 

“Nice swing.”

“Thanks.” 

Tsukishima crossed his arms,

“What should we do with it? Bury it or something?” 

Iwaizumi eyed the bat, fire growing in him.

“Give me it.” Iwaizumi said in an almost a demanding tone, Akaashi didn’t complain, and Iwaizumi slammed down so hard Monokuma broke into two. Monokuma let out a sound of agitation, as Tsukishima took a swing at it too. Bokuto just _stomped,_ getting blood on his shoes. They looked at Yamaguchi, who was standing off to the side. 

“Want a go, Yama-yama? Get your revenge!” Bokuto said, Yamaguchi inched backwards.

“...I think I’m-“ 

“ **_GRAAAAAAA!_ **” Monokuma screeched, and the lights started to flicker _a lot._ In almost ghostly precision, Yamaguchi snatched the gun from Akaashi and just started _shooting._ They all backed up, Bokuto hooting loudly. Yamaguchi looked at ease, Like he’d been waiting to do that. Blood splattered on all of them, _who knew Monokuma had that much blood?_ Yamaguchi was panting...and he dropped the gun. Everyone unable to see each other because the lights were already completely out. 

“...damn. We really did that.” Iwaizumi said, sliding onto the floor like everyone else, 

“Monokuma was a robot.” Tsukishima said. 

“But he had blood…” Yamaguchi said, Yamakuma nodding, resting on his shoulder

“Whatever.” Akaashi said, turning his phone light on. 

“Let’s just...get out of here already.” 

Everyone looked at Akaashi. And they just broke down. Hugging each other. It was over... _it was really all over…_

“I love you guys! I love you guys so much!!” Bokuto wheezed, Tsukishima sighing, but he was crying too. 

“We’re really going home? Really?!” Yamaguchi said Iwaizumi was crying too, but he stopped, standing up. 

“What?” Akaashi whispered, Iwaizumi turned his phone light on too, 

“That noise...the _banging..._ it’s louder…” 

“Y-you...you _brats._ **Do you even know what you’ve done?”** Monokuma’s voice was static now, his voice box almost in a million pieces. Bokuto walked over to the mass that was once Monokuma. The murderous, sociopathic, bear that tormented them, drove them to insanity, and brutally put them against each other.

“No one puts baby in the corner. Dig?” Bokuto said, lifting his leg, Monokuma glared at him,

“ **_I was p-p-pr-protecting you kids! I w-w-was pre-pre-paring you guys for the r-r-eal punISHmENT!_ **_”_ Monokuma was twitching and more blood started staining the ground. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,

“Man, whatever. You’re dead.” 

“ **_aRen’t i...just...a b-b-ear? Like...like Ins-eNsitive s-said?”_**

They all started to crowd around, the banging growing louder, the lights flickering on and off.

“ **_Y..you kids a-aren’t ...r-ready...for...what’s o-out there…”_**

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow,

“What is it? What’s out there?” 

Monokuma smiled, 

**_“Puhuhuhu...d’you think i...w-would tell…the BRaTs whO...t-took...me a-a-apart?”_ **

Akaashi looked downwards,

“Guys...i think i know what he’s talking about…”

Iwaizumi tittered, as he watched Akaashi roll up his sleeve, showing bite marks. Yamakuma beeped,

“...oh no…” 

Iwaizumi let out a sound of frustration,  
“Don’t tell me theres a-”

“Guys! Don’t be scared! maybe Akaashi is wrong or something, and we can just leave.”” 

“You’re right...but just in case. we should still check it out. Yamaguchi, please tell me you didn’t use all those bullets.” Tsukishima looked at Akaashi, nodding knowingly.

Akaashi took a deep breath, and prepared himself. looking at the boys in front of him.

his friends...

his team..

_the survivors._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to re download all of this. it's awful.
> 
> i lost basically everything lolol
> 
> kinda sad :(


End file.
